Distressed Heart
by kyil
Summary: R Season: Having thought she had another chance with Mamoru, Usagi was crushed when he suddenly broke up with her. Now she must deal with heart break along with the Black Moon clan and the mysterious little girl that literally dropped into her life.
1. Unexpected Dropin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

The soft sound of birds chirping rang throughout the peaceful morning. Sleeping soundly on her charge's bed, Luna began to rouse when the sunlight shone through the window. With a yawn and a quick stretch, the awoken cat stood up.

"Time to get up Usagi," Luna said as she walked to the head of the bed only to realize it was unoccupied.

Surprised etched on her face, Luna turned her head and noted it was only nine in the morning. Obviously she hasn't overslept, so it would seem Usagi had woken up early on a Sunday morning on her own. Puzzled, the guardian cat tried to remember why her usually lazy charge would get up earlier than her. A few seconds passed before realization dawned on her.

"Of course. She has a date with Mamoru today," Luna said as a grin formed, "If only I could get her to wake up on her own for school too."

Hopping off the bed, Luna decided to head down and get one of the Tsukinos to give her breakfast since Usagi's probably left by now.

* * *

Usagi slowly strolled toward the empty bench by the lake with a content smile. It was her first date with Mamoru. Ever since that battle against Zoisite where they had recovered their memories of the Silver Millennium, they had never gotten even a single chance to go out on a real date. First Mamoru's capture by Beryl then their memory lost after the battle. Even when she and her fellow senshis had regained their memories to fight against Ali and Ann, Mamoru had not remember what they had been through. It had been difficult for her to watch Mamoru act so distant toward her. Her only solace had been the fact that at least her love had been safe from the dangers of battles. Yet it had still felt lonely.

'_At least we get another chance to be together now,'_ Usagi thought happily as she gazed at the tranquil lake.

In truth, she had been so excited to finally spend some time together with Mamoru that she had hardly slept last night. On top of that, she had woken up bright and early without the need of the anyone telling her to get up or even an alarm clock.

'_The look on Mama and Papa's face were priceless,'_ Usagi recalled with a giggle, '_I wish I could've seen the look on Luna and Shingo's faces too.'_

"And what do you find so funny," Usagi heard a familiar voice ask as two arms encircled her waist.

Having been so lost in her thoughts, the sudden contact caused her to jump slightly before she recognized who was behind her.

"Geez Mamo-chan are you trying to give me a heart attack," Usagi asked with mock anger.

"Sorry Usako," Mamoru replied with a chuckle, "But I just couldn't resist."

"That wasn't very nice," Usagi said with a pout after she turned to face him.

"You always did look adorable whenever you pouted like that," Mamoru teased as he placed a chaste kiss on his princess's forehead.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"All right all right," Mamoru said with another chuckle as he grasped one of Usagi's hand, "How about we go get some breakfast?"

888

After a simple breakfast at a local café, the two returned to the park since Mamoru had promised Usagi the day before he would rent them a rowboat. Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he watched his enthusiastic girlfriend run ahead. Her childlike joy brightened his mood like it did to everyone else she came in contact with. Their day together had only started and he already felt happier than he had in a long time.

"Hurry up Mamo-chan," Usagi called excitedly.

"Calm down Usako. The boats aren't going anywhere," Mamoru said after catching up.

Taking a hold of her hand once more, the two walked the rest of the way. After making the payment, Mamoru helped Usagi onto a rowboat before getting on himself. The ride was peaceful with the soft sounds of water ripples, the light breezes and the occasional chirp of birds. While Usagi took in the scenery with childlike wonder, Mamoru spent more time watching her than the sceneries around them. Feeling his stare, Usagi turned and smiled at him. When a light blush rose to his face at having been caught staring, he quickly glanced away raising an amused giggle from Usagi.

Time flew and before they knew it, over an hour had passed. Returning to the dock Usagi stepped out after Mamoru only to trip on the side of the boat. With quick reflexes, Mamoru immediately caught her before her face could meet the wooden dock. Mumbling an embarrassed apology, Mamoru merely chuckled as they walked back toward the lakeside bench. Taking a sit, Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder as the couple enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere.

"I had a great time today Mamo-chan," Usagi said lifting her head to gaze at Mamoru.

"I'm glad. This way it means you wouldn't mind going out with me again sometime," Mamoru said with a smile.

"Of course! I love to go out with you again," Usagi replied as she hugged her prince before whispering, "I'm really glad you got your memories back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. With or without my memories my heart will always yearn for you," Mamoru replied sincerely.

A light blush rose to her face as Usagi's heart rejoiced at his words. Their faces inched closer until their lips met. In the next instant before either could comprehend what was happening, Usagi felt something hit her on the head causing her to fall back. Immediately afterwards, something much heavier fell onto her lap with a thud.

"Oww," Usagi and another voice groaned simultaneously.

With one hand rubbing her head, Usagi opened her eyes and saw a pink hair little girl with her odango hair style sitting on her lap.

"Where did you come from kid," Usagi asked in annoyance before noticing the girls was also rubbing her head, "Hey are you okay? It's dangerous to drop out of nowhere. You could've seriously gotten hurt."

As Usagi reached out a hand toward the girl, she pushed it away and jumped off her lap.

"Where are your parents," Mamoru asked gently as he and Usagi watched the girl grabbed a cat-shaped sphere object and clutched it close.

"They're not here," the girl replied before a look of recognition filled her eyes when she looked at Usagi, "You!"

Startled by the girl's sudden outburst, the two were further surprised when the object in the girl's hands exploded in a puff of smoke to be replaced by a gun.

"Give me the Ginzuishou," the pink hair girl demanded as she pointed the gun at Usagi.

"Look kid I don't know what you're talking about," Usagi lied as she eyed the gun nervously.

"Put that down," Mamoru yelled as he made a grab for the kid.

Surprised at being raised from the ground, the little girl dropped the gun. Once it hit the ground, it exploded into another puff of smoke before reverting back to its previous form.

"Let me go," she screamed as she kicked and punched, "I need the Ginzuishou to save mommy!"

"What are you talking about," Usagi asked with a look of both concern and surprise, "Where's your mother?"

Realizing she's said too much, the girl yelled, "Luna-P!"

At her scream, the sphere hit Mamoru square in the face causing him to let go and fall back. Landing on her feet, the girl turned and ran away with the sphere floating after her.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi exclaimed as she ran up to him before looking back up to find the girl was long gone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Mamoru replied rubbing his sore nose, "Who was that girl?"

"I don't know," Usagi said as the two stood back up, "But I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again."

**A/N: Another attempt to write a different version of the Black Moon saga. Couldn't help it since the idea was bouncing around in my head again. This will be a different(and hopefully better written) approach than my very first fanfic. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Promise of Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Usagi stood wide eye and mouth gaping at the sight of the pink hair little girl sitting on the coach in the living room eating cookies. Shingo was playing video games while her father was reading a newspaper. They paid the little girl no attention as if she belonged there.

"Usagi you're home," Ikuko said to her daughter as she stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of milk in hand, "Well don't just stand there. Aren't you going to greet your cousin?"

"My cousin," Usagi said dumbly.

"Don't tell me you forgot Chibi-usa was coming over to visit," Ikuko asked disbelievingly as she handed the glass of milk to Chibi-usa.

"Come on mom. It's no surprise," Shingo said with a grin while still focused on his game, "Usagi constantly forget things."

Too stunned by the sudden discovery of her new "cousin," Usagi did not yell at her brother like she usually would. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Luna sitting at the top of the staircase giving her a meaningful look.

"Well I'm going to head up to my room," Usagi declared before turning to the girl happily munching on cookies with narrowed eyes, "It was good to see you again Chibi-usa."

Not bothering to wait for a response, Usagi quickly headed upstairs and entered her room with Luna right behind her.

"What's going on Luna," Usagi immediately asked after shutting her door, "Who is that girl because I know for a fact she is not my cousin."

"I don't know who she is. All I know was that this Chibi-usa used that sphere she called Luna-P to hypnotize your family. I was heading out when I saw a pink flash so I ran back to find your family in a daze and Chibi-usa holding Luna-P that appeared out of a puff of smoke," Luna explained while sitting on Usagi's bed.

"Well I already had an encounter with her earlier at the park with Mamo-chan," Usagi said with a frown as she leaned against the door, "The little brat pointed a gun at me and demanded I give her the Ginzuishou."

"So then she could be a new enemy," Luna mused.

"_I need the Ginzuishou to save mommy!"_

"No," Usagi said with certainty, "She's not an enemy. She had screamed out that she's trying to save her mom with the Ginzuishou back at the park."

"You said she pointed a gun at you Usagi," Luna said with concern, "Are you sure she wasn't lying?"

"I can't explain it, but I know she's not an enemy," Usagi said, "She sounded really desperate when she said that. I really don't think she was lying. Besides, for some odd reason I feel like I should know her. She feels familiar somehow."

"Well in any case we need to call the others and discuss this with them," Luna declared.

With a nod, Usagi began walking toward her bed as she took out her communicator and began calling the others for a senshi meeting.

* * *

"So the little moon brat ran to this time," Koan said as she observed the city with her other three sisters aboard the ship.

"I suppose she feels more comfortable being surrounded by weak earthlings," Berthier said with a smirk.

"Well I'm growing tired of chasing the rabbit, so lets just hurry up and catch her already," Petz said with impatience.

"What getting tired so quickly," Calaveras teased with a mischievous grin, "I guess you really are getting old."

"Why you-"

"Enough," a voice boomed out causing the four sisters to turn. Rubeus materialized with an annoyed scowl and walked up to the four sisters, arms crossed.

"I grow tire of this constant argument, but more importantly our prince is growing impatient. He questions why we still haven't captured the rabbit," Rubeus said with narrowed eyes, "So if I were you I would stop wasting time and go search for the brat before the prince runs out of patience!"

"Hai," the four answered with a bow before teleporting away.

'_The sooner we capture that rabbit the better,'_ Rubeus thought as he gazed out at the city, '_If my memories serve me correctly, we might run into some trouble in this time too.'_

* * *

"So you're telling me a little kid is after the Ginzuishou now," Makoto asked with a shake of her head.

"Just when we thought it would be smooth sailing from now on," Minako said with a sigh.

"Well like I said I don't think she's an enemy," Usagi said with a shrug of her shoulders, "But we need to find out what she's trying to save her mother from. Obviously the kid needs help."

"First we need to find out who she is and how she knows about the Ginzuishou," Rei said.

"Not only that, but you said she even knew you had the Ginzuishou Usagi-chan," Ami said with a concerned look, "How much does this little girl know?"

The room fell into silence as each girl went into deep thoughts. Suddenly, Rei noticed a shadow appearing at the screen door causing her to leap up and open the door while demanding to know who was there.

"Hey what is this thing," Rei asked pointing at the Luna faced sphere.

"That's Chibi-usa's Luna-P! Is that brat spying on us," Usagi exclaimed in outrage as she got up and made a grab for the object, "Come back here!"

When Luna-P began floating away, Usagi immediately gave chase.

"Usagi," the others called out in unison before getting up to chase after her.

"Honestly that girl can be so impulsive," Rei said as they ran after their friend.

Usagi thought she was closing in when she heard a familiar scream. Stopping in her tracks, she noticed how Luna-P seemed to be waiting for her to follow.

'_It's leading me to towards the scream,'_ Usagi realized and took off once more with increased speed, '_Chibi-usa must be in trouble!"_

Running with urgency, Usagi did not understand why, but the thought of the pink hair girl getting hurt frightened her to her very core. Rounding a corner, she saw Chibi-usa being chased by a long blue hair woman wearing a tutu like dress. Her eyes grew wide when blue flames began dancing on the woman's fingertips. With a sudden burst of speed, Usagi grabbed the frightened girl and jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Usagi," Chibi-usa cried out in surprise.

"You okay kid," Usagi asked to which the stunned girl could only nod in response, "That's good."

Then turning to the woman floating above them, Usagi glared defiantly and yelled, "What's the big idea attacking a defenseless little girl? Who are you?"

"This is none of your business, so get out of here before you get hurt," Koan threatened coldly.

"And leave her with a psycho like you? Not happening," Usagi spat back defiantly as she held Chibi-usa closer behind her.

"Fine then I'll just kill you first," Koan growled out as she dived straight for the two with extended claw like nails.

"Bubble Spray!"

"What," Koan exclaimed as she halted, "Where is this fog coming from?"

"Are you two all right," Venus asked placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yeah we're fine," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Well then hurry up and take the kid to safety," Mars said, "We'll handle this."

Giving a nod of her head, Usagi picked Chibi-usa up and headed back toward the temple. Neither she nor the four senshis noticed the little girl's wide eye stare of recognition.

'_The Sailor Senshis are here too,'_ Chibi-usa thought as she a glimmer of hope shone in her eyes only to be clouded by doubt once more, '_But where's Sailor Moon?'_

"You're not going anywhere," Koan exclaimed and shot at Usagi, "I'm taking the rabbit with me!"

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain," Venus yelled as her golden chain wrapped around Koan trying her arms around her waist.

"You're the one who's not going anywhere," Jupiter said as she placed herself between Koan and the temple.

"We have some questions for you," Mars said.

"For starters who are you and why are you after Chibi-usa," Venus asked with a tug of her chain.

"Argh you meddlesome Sailor Senshis. Even in the past you have to interfere with our plans," Koan muttered darkly.

"Past? What are you talking about," Mercury asked in confusion.

With a burst of dark energy, Koan broke Venus's chain and blew her back at the same time.

"Venus," the others exclaimed.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter exclaimed immediately directing her attack at Koan.

The attack missed and hit the ground as Koan leapt into the air. Before anymore attacks could be unleashed on her, she teleported away in a quick flash of black light.

"Listen well Sailor Senshis. You will regret opposing the Black Moon Clan! I, Koan youngest of the four Ayakashi sisters, will make sure of it," Koan's voice echoed.

"Black Moon Clan," Usagi repeated softly having watched the exchange while hiding in a room.

"Usagi," Chibi-usa said quietly reminding her she was not alone.

"Oh right," Usagi said immediately putting the girl down, "You're really not hurt kiddo?"

"No, I already said I'm fine," Chibi-usa replied with an edge of annoyance while looking away stubbornly.

"Well excuse me for worrying," Usagi said with crossed arms before letting out a sigh, "Look Chibi-usa, I don't know how you got my family thinking you're my cousin or why you're being attacked, but I guess I'm kinda stuck with you for now. So how about you stop acting so defensive all the time. I promise, unless it becomes really necessary, I won't ask any questions and I also promise to protect you…whether you like it or not."

Chibi-usa bit the edge of her lip and silently considered Usagi's words.

"Why are you helping me," she finally asked in confusion, "By being around me you could get hurt. You're not responsible for me and I've even threatened you before! So why are you trying to act nice to me? Are you that stupid or just insane?"

"I don't really understand it myself squirt," Usagi replied with a grin, "But lets just say you feel familiar somehow. So call me crazy, but you're stuck with me as much as I'm stuck with you. Besides who else will help you when you're ready to explain why your mother needs help?"

Chibi-usa looked at Usagi's grinning face with her own stupefied one. Slowly, surprised changed into relieve as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Usagi-baka, what makes you think you would be able to help me," Chibi-usa hiccupped as tears began rolling down her face.

Hugging tightly onto Usagi, Chibi-usa began sobbing, letting lose her fear and relieve through tears. Not knowing what else to do, Usagi just held the crying girl in her arms and let the obviously scared girl release her pent up emotions.

'_Thank you Usagi.'_

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. The idea pretty much just wrote itself here. Once I started writing I couldn't stop! That hasn't happened in awhile. So can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chappie? Personally I think it's not much of a mystery what the next chapter has in store for us. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Unforeseen Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

_Cheers and congratulations rang loudly as streamers were sent flying. In the center of the celebration, Mamoru stood in front of the alter in a black tuxedo. The smile on his face grew wider when Usagi in a white wedding gown entered the front doors. To Mamoru, it was like watching a beautiful angel slowly approach him. There was even a gentle beam of sunlight shining on her golden hair creating the illusion of a halo upon his princess's head. He watched as she gradually walked closer and closer with her soft smile that always melted his insides. Just as she was one step away from becoming within his reach, the ground began to shake violently. In an instant, the ground beneath his love crumbled and sent her falling into the darkness below. The sounds of happy cheers were quickly replaced by the screams of his princess._

"_Usako," Mamoru cried out as he desperately ran toward the hole his love had disappeared into._

_What had seemed like a few feet turned into miles as he found himself unable to close the distance to his love. Soon the spot was so far it was no longer visible. He was left wandering the darkness with the sound of Usagi's screams pleading for his help._

"_Mamoru Chiba," a voice suddenly boomed out over the sound of Usagi's cry._

"_Who's there," Mamoru demanded as he searched for the source of the voice, "Show yourself!"_

"_You must stay away from Serenity," the voice continued paying no heed to Mamoru's words, "If you do not, she will meet her end."_

"_What are you talking about," Mamoru demanded angrily, "Who are you?"_

"_Heed my warning Endymion," the voice went on, "Keep away from Serenity or she will die!"_

Jolting up from slumber, Mamoru breathed heavily as cold sweat trickled down his forehead. The silence of his apartment amplified the sound of his pounding heart in his head. His eyes were filled with uncertainty as he glanced around his apartment wearily. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, his tensed frame loosened.

'_Another nightmare,'_ Mamoru combed one hand into his hair with a frown, '_Why does every one of them end with that same voice telling me to stay away from Usako?'_

Pushing his covers aside, Mamoru stood up and walked to his balcony door. Gently sliding the glass door open, he stepped out into the cool night air. Leaning against the railing, he looked toward the direction of the Tsukino residence.

"Usako," he whispered with confusion in his eyes, "Would you really be in danger if you stay with me?"

Letting out a frustrated groan, Mamoru shut his eyes and clutched his head with both hands. He desperately tried to find a logical answer to the cause of these recent nightmares. Thinking back, he recalled it first began three days ago when Chibi-usa mysteriously appeared. He was informed by Usagi the very same day about an attack on the little girl by a woman name Koan who had claimed to be part of the Black Moon Clan which they have never heard of. He had been appalled when he found out from Luna and Artemis that same night how Usagi had dived in to save Chibi-usa without first transforming into Sailor Moon. Sure he was relieved that no one was hurt, but the thought of his Usako entering the dangers of battle powerless shook him to his very soul. Even though she had came out unharmed, Mamoru was still angry at himself for not having been there to protect her. So that night when he experienced that nightmare for the first time, he had been sure it was only due to what happened that day.

'_But the nightmare keeps coming back even though I had been there to protect Usako,'_ Mamoru thought as he recalled their two encounters with the other Ayakashi sisters the past two days.

After the others first encounter with Koan, they had fought against Berthier the next day before meeting Petz and Calaveras the day after that. True they had not faced them head on like Usagi and the others had against Koan, but he had still protected Sailor Moon against the droids they've used. Needless to say, he could no longer use the reason of guilt for the cause of his nightmares.

A glimmer of guilt shimmered in his eyes as he recalled his suspicions that Chibi-usa may have been connected to his nightmares. After all, the nightmares began the day she appeared, but he quickly abandoned in those suspicions after having spent some time with her and Usagi. Even though Chibi-usa had a mischievous side to her, he also saw a lonely child beneath that exterior. Not only that, but like Usagi he also felt a familiarity from the little girl. The thought of her causing his nightmares now seemed preposterous.

'_Then does it mean these nightmares really are warnings,'_ Mamoru thought with a pained look, '_Usako...what should I do?'_

* * *

"Come on Usagi! I want to ride that one," Chibi-usa called happily as she ran ahead toward a water ride.

"Not so fast squirt or you'll get lost," Usagi yelled as she chased after the energetic little girl.

The other four girls just smiled as they walked after the two. They had decided to take Chibi-usa to the amusement park after Usagi had mentioned how tensed the girl had been. After all, when she wasn't being chased by the Black Moon Clan, the girl was stuck at Tsukino residence waiting for Usagi to come home before she could go out without getting a lecture by Usagi each time she found out. And as Usagi had always been prone to getting detention for one reason or another, Chibi-usa had to remain bored at home for a long time.

"It seems Chibi-usa has gotten quite attached to Usagi-chan," Ami commented as they continued to follow the two girls ahead.

"Tell me about it. The two may complain about each other and argue every now and then, but it's obvious Chibi-usa really like Usagi," Makoto said with a smile.

"Speaking of always teasing Usagi-chan, that sounds a lot like you huh Rei," Minako teased as she nudged the fire senshi with her elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rei said with a huff as she tried to keep the small hint of pink on her face from spreading.

"Hey where the two go," Rei asked a moment later causing the other three's laughter to die down.

Turning their heads this way and that, the four found they have lost sight of the pair. Just as they were about to separate to search around different water rides, a familiar scream filled the air.

"Usagi," the fours said simultaneously as they tensed up.

Running toward the direction of the scream, the four held tight onto their henshin rods in case it was a droid attack. To their surprise, they only found two very wet smiling girls exiting a water ride.

"Hey where were you guys," Usagi asked as the two walked up to them, "You guys missed a great ride!"

Exchanging relieved and embarrassed looks, the four's sudden burst of laughter confused the two girls.

"Well you could've fooled us Usagi-chan," Minako said after she fought back her giggles, "We were all able to hear your scream."

"Your face must have been priceless," Rei said in between laughs.

"Ha ha," Usagi said drily before turning to the laughing little girl and began pinching her cheeks, "And what are you laughing about? I recall you're the one who was shaking as we were about to drop and then grabbed onto my shirt quite tightly as we fell."

"At least I didn't scream like a baby," Chibi-usa shot back before ducking out of Usagi's reach.

"Why you, I dare you to say that again," Usagi yelled as she chased after the laughing little girl.

"Well we better follow them before we lose them again," Makoto said with a shake of her head.

Nodding in agreement, the four gave chase after the two with amused smiles on each of their face.

* * *

Hugging Luna-P close to her, Chibi-usa had a wide smile on her face as she and Usagi stepped off the bus and began walking back home. At that moment, she had no thoughts of the Black Moon Clan or of her mother. The day had accomplished what Usagi and the others had intended by getting the young girl to relax and have some fun.

'_It's not a little kid's job to be so stressed and act like the weight of the world is on her shoulders,'_ Usagi thought as she watched Chibi-usa stride happily in front of her.

"Hey Usagi," Chibi-usa said suddenly as she stopped and pointed to the playground across the street, "Can we go on the swings?"

"It's getting late," Usagi said as she looked at her watch, "Besides aren't you tired from running around the whole day?"

"PLEASE Usagi," Chibi-usa begged with wide pleading eyes, "I only want to go on the swing for a little while."

Letting out a defeated sigh, Usagi said, "Fine, but we can't stay long."

With a yell of joy, Chibi-usa grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her across the street. An amused chuckle came from Usagi as she wondered just how much energy one little girl can have. As soon as they've entered the playground, Chibi-usa released Usagi's hand and ran toward the empty swings. Not feeling as energetic, Usagi decided to sit on a nearby bench to wait, but as she turned she spotted a familiar green jacket.

'_What's wrong with me,'_ Mamoru thought as he leaned on one of the metallic poles in front of the playground, '_Why do those image keep flashing in head today?'_

"Mamo-chan," he heard an alarmed cry as someone approached him.

Looking up, he saw Usagi running toward him with a concerned expression. As he was about to put on a smile and call out to her, the voice from his nightmare suddenly thundered loudly in his head.

'_**Stay away from her or she will die!'**_

With a pained groan, Mamoru clutched his head with one hand as that line echoed in his ears. When he felt Usagi place a comforting hand on his shoulder, he panicked and slapped her hand away. Raising his head, he felt a squeeze at his heart when he saw the hurt and confused look on her face. Before he could open his mouth to apologize and explain himself, the voice in his head returned once more along with the image of Usagi falling into an abyss.

'_**Serenity will die!'**_

"Mamo-chan what's wrong," Usagi asked fearfully.

"Nothing...I'm fine," Mamoru said with an indifferent tone.

"If you say so," Usagi said in a hurt tone before putting on a smile and continued, "Well Chibi-usa's on the swing right now. Do you want to say hi cause I'm sure she be happy to see you."

"I don't have time," Mamoru answered with the same indifferent tone.

"Oh that's okay. Maybe tomorrow then. We can take her with us to that ice cream parlor. The little squirt has been bugging me about it none stop and I—"

"No," Mamoru yelled surprising Usagi, "Look I don't think it's going to work."

"It's okay if you're busy tomorrow, I'll take her myself. We can—"

"That's not what I meant," Mamoru said as coldly as he could, "I was saying I don't think we're going to work."

"What," Usagi asked uncertainly with wide eyes, "You're just joking right Mamo-chan? You don't feel well right now. You don't really—"

"I'm sorry Usagi," Mamoru said with finality as he turned away not wanting to see the heartbroken look on his princess's face, "I just don't feel that way about you anymore. From now on we're only comrades. I think it will be best if we only see each other when it is necessary."

Usagi watched with teary eyes and disbelief as Mamoru began to walk away.

"Wait," she pleaded causing Mamoru to halt, "Please...at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"I just don't love you anymore," Usagi heard his cold voice, but was unaware of his pained expression.

Without another word or once looking back, Mamoru walked away from the devastated Usagi. Not believing her prince would do this to her, she fell to her knees as tears began sliding down her cheek.

"Usagi," she suddenly heard an uncertain voice call her as she felt a hand placed gently on her shoulder.

Trying to stop the tears from falling, Usagi failed to stop her sobs from escaping even though she knew it was Chibi-usa behind her. She did not want to upset her after they had just cheered her up but the pain and sadness was too much for her to bottle up on the spot. Unable to stop herself, Usagi began crying into her hands while Chibi-usa could only stand by her side to let her know she was not alone.

**A/N: Ah yes the break up portion of the R season. I'd always felt so sorry for Usagi, yet I couldn't bring myself to be completely mad at Mamoru. I mean after all, the guy had been tormented every night by the same nightmare. Who wouldn't start doubting that it was not only a dream. Anywho drop a comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Desperate Plea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"Why," Rubeus roared with clenched fists, "Why is it that not one of you have capture that rabbit yet?"

The four Ayakashi sisters stood heads bowed. Not one dared to reply knowing their leader was furious at their constant failure. A deadly silence hung in the air as Rubeus gazed coldly at the four with a snarl.

"Well!"

"It's those pesky Sailor Senshis," Berthier gathered the courage to say, "They are also in this time."

"Every time the rabbit is within our grasp they would appear and ruin everything," Calaveras added, "We—"

"Enough," Rubeus exclaimed silencing the four once more, "I don't want to hear your excuses! These senshis are nothing but the weaker counterparts of their future selves and you're telling me you can't even handle them here?"

"But Rubeus-sama, there is another senshi among them that we've never met before," Koan defended.

"She calls herself Sailor Moon and she has enough power to destroy our droids," Petz said.

"So are the four of you telling me you're not capable of capturing the rabbit," Rubeus asked dangerously with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not," the four answered immediately.

"In fact I've already come up with a plan to locate the rabbit," Petz said surprising her sisters, "The rabbit releases energy surges when she is frightened, so I plan to use that to our advantage."

"And how do you propose to do that," Rubeus asked with an intrigued look.

Seeing their leader has calmed, Petz stood more confidently and snapped her finger. In the next instant, a droid with long silver hair and a drum strapped in front of her appeared.

"I recall that the rabbit is terrified of thunder, so I will have Furaiki create a thunder storm to frighten the little brat into releasing a power surge," Petz explained with a confident grin, "That way we can easily locate the rabbit."

"Then I suggest you get started," Rubeus said as he turned and exited into a dark corridor, "I would hope this time you won't fail me."

* * *

Chibi-usa sighed as she stared out the window of Usagi's bedroom. The dark grey sky seemed to be reflecting Usagi's aura ever since that day at the park where she saw Mamoru break up with her.

"Why would he do that," Chibi-usa pondered aloud to Luna-P who she held in her hands, "I mean I may be a kid, but it's obvious Mamoru really likes Usagi. It's not like he kept it a secret with the way he treats her."

'_Usagi's taking it so hard too,'_ Chibi-usa thought with a frown, '_Maybe I shouldn't stay here anymore. She already have enough on her mind...but I don't have anywhere else to go.'_

Hugging Luna-P closer to her, sadness filled her eyes as she recalled why she came to this time.

'_I have to find the Ginzuishou...but I don't even know where to look. Luna-P had pinpointed it around here, but it doesn't look like Usagi has it after all,'_ she thought as tears and guilt formed in her eyes, '_Besides, even if Usagi did have it, she probably doesn't know what it is. She's kept me safe at the risk of her own life and her four friends as well. I have no reason to think she's lying to me.'_

Wondering what she should do now, Chibi-usa walked out of Usagi's room and down to the living room with a depressed look. The sound of Shingo's video game was the only sound in the house. He was put in charge of watching her since Usagi was still in school and Usagi's father was at work while the mother was out.

"Take that and that," she heard Shingo yell, "Ha these monsters are no match for the Sailor Senshis!"

"No match for the Sailor Senshis," Chibi-usa repeated softly.

'_No, they were no match for them,'_ Chibi-usa eyes saddened even more at the memory until a new idea formed, '_But maybe Sailor Moon can help. Daddy always told me stories about how she was the strongest senshi and Usagi told me that Sailor Moon and the other senshis beat those monsters that attacked us all those times.'_

With determination burning in her eyes, Chibi-usa quietly snuck past the living room. After making sure that Shingo was still immersed in his game, she soundlessly exited the house through the front door. Once she was out of the house, she began to run down the street not knowing where to look, but feeling like this was her only option.

'_I'm sorry Usagi, but I have to find Sailor Moon to save mama.'_

* * *

"Come on Usagi-chan, why don't we go get a milkshake at the arcade," Makoto said to her depressed friend, "It's not every day a study session gets cancelled because Ami-chan have additional research to do."

"Yeah Usagi-chan," Minako said, "You've been dying to try that new Sailor-V game at the arcade anyway. Why don't we go break it in now?"

"Thanks guys, but I need to get home. Chibi-usa's home alone with my little brother today," Usagi said as she stopped at the corner where they would have to separate.

"We can bring Chibi-usa with us," Makoto said, "I'm sure she would love to go to the arcade with us."

"I know you guys are worried about me, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me, "Usagi said putting on a smile, "Besides it looks like it's going to rain any second now. We all better get going before we're caught in the rain."

"Usagi-chan," Minako said as both she and Makoto were unconvinced by her words.

"Really guys I'm going to be fine," Usagi said with a soft smile, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a wave, Usagi turned the corner and continued her way home. Once far enough, the sadness returned to her eyes as her shoulders sagged slightly. She didn't want her friends to keep worrying about her, but it was hard to keep a front when her heart felt so empty. Since the day of their break up, she hardly saw Mamoru outside of battles against the Black Moon Clan. On those few occasions they did run into each other, he acted with an indifferent demeanor if he hadn't completely ignored her altogether. The pain had become so great that Usagi herself tried to avoid Mamoru.

'_I wonder what I did to make him hate me so much,'_ Usagi wondered for what seemed like the millionth time.

Suddenly, a rumble in the sky shook Usagi out of her thoughts. Shivering slightly, she increased her pace as it began to drizzle.

'_Great, even the heavens hate me,'_ Usagi thought as she broke out into a run, '_Why does it have to be a thunderstorm?'_

Relieve was evident on her face when her house came into view, but it instantly vanished when she recognized Shingo standing in the rain with a panicked look.

"Shingo! What are you doing out in the rain? Are you so childish that you want o play in the rain," Usagi yelled as she came to a stop at their front gate.

"Usagi," Shingo exclaimed with worried etched on his face, "Chibi-usa's gone!"

With a panicked look, Usagi dropped her bag and gripped onto Shingo's shoulders with both hands.

"What do you mean she's gone," she asked the already frightened Shingo, "Weren't you suppose to be watching her?"

"I don't know. I was playing my game and I knew she was up in your room. I don't know when she left," Shingo replied guiltily, "I...I didn't mean to...Wait! Usagi where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Chibi-usa!"

"I'll go with—"

"No," Usagi stopped and yelled, "You stay here in case she comes back. Don't worry Shingo, I'll find her."

With a nod of his head, Shingo picked up Usagi's school bag and headed back into the house. Once she saw her brother was back inside, Usagi began running again as she pulled out her communicator.

"You guys this is an emergency," she said once the others answered her call, "Chibi-usa's disappeared! I need help looking for her."

"Right," the four chorused.

"If any of us find her we'll contact the others," Ami said.

"Right," Usagi answered before tucking away her communicator to continue her search.

Time passed and Usagi found herself in the neighborhood near Mamoru's apartment. By this time, the rain was pouring heavily and she was soaking wet. The rumbling of thunder became more frequent causing her to shiver from both fear and cold. As she arrived in front of her exboyfriend's apartment, she instinctively glanced up wondering if Chibi-usa had come here.

"What are you doing here," a familiar voice asked causing her to stiffen.

Slowly turning around, Usagi saw Mamoru standing a few feet away from her holding an umbrella with one hand while the other held textbooks. She felt her heart twist in agony at the annoyed and frustrated look in his eyes.

"I already told you it's over," Mamoru said as he walked up to her and to her surprise held out the umbrella to her, "Now go before you catch a cold for nothing."

Although his words were cold, his concern and unexpected kind gesture confused her. Why was he suddenly showing concern when he had been treating her like dirt?

"Go home Usagi," Mamoru said once more with the umbrella still held out to her, "Chibi-usa's probably waiting for you."

"Wait did you bring Chbi-usa home," Usagi asked hopefully remembering why she was here.

"What are you talking about," Mamoru asked with confusion in his eyes, "Why would I have brought Chibi-usa back to your place?"

"Then she never came here," Usagi stated more than asked as the feeling of panic returned.

"Of course not. What's going on?"

"Then where could she have run off to," Usagi panicked ignoring Mamoru's question.

"Usagi what...wait," Mamoru yelled after the disappearing form of Usagi in the rain.

"Chibi-usa's missing and I have to find her," he heard her yell before he completely lost sight of her.

* * *

A scared and sad Chibi-usa sat under the play dome in the empty playground. After running around Juban for hours searching in vain, she ended up sitting on the swings at the playground. She had watched enviously as each of the children left hand in hand with either their mother or father. Not soon after, it had began to rain and she had taken shelter under the small done.

"It's hopeless," Chibi-usa said to herself, "I'll never find the Ginzuishou or Sailor Moon! I will never be able to save mama or papa!"

A sudden crash of thunder cased her to gasp in surprise. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes began to fall. Hopelessness, fear and loneliness all filled her heart.

"Mama! Papa! I want to go home," Chibi-usa cried between sobs as the moon insignia began to flash brightly on her forehead, "Mama!"

"So this is where you were," a voice said startling the crying girl, "I've found you at last rabbit!"

Looking up, Chibi-usa found Petz standing outside the dome with a droid at her side.

"Now come quietly or I'll be forced to hurt you little girl," Petz said with a triumphant look, "Furaiki go fetch the brat."

Frozen in fear, Chibi-usa watched with wide eyes as the droid approached her. She let out an ear piercing scream when Furaiki sent a stream of lightning at the dome by beating her drum loudly. Chibi-usa looked at the crumbled dome in fright. Had she been a second slower, she would have been buried under that pile of rubbles.

"Now come with us or next time I won't miss," Furaiki threatened with a menacing grin.

Shaking in fear, Chibi-usa quickly got to her feet and began running toward the street only to find Petz blocking her way.

"There's nowhere for you to run," Petz said with a smirk, "I can see you're not going to cooperate meaning I'm no longer going to be kind."

Dark green sparks emitted from her hands as Petz gazed at the cornered girl coldly. As the sparks were sent flying toward her, Chibi-usa shut her eyes and threw her hands in front of her face instinctively with aloud scream.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The ball of electricity collided with the stream of sparks resulting in an explosion before any harm could come to the frightened girl. A mixture of surprise and relieve was present on Chibi-usa's face as Jupiter and Venus placed themselves between the girl and the enemies.

Are you okay," Venus asked.

"Uh-huh," Chibi-usa answered with a slight nod.

"Don't worry we won't let them hurt you," Jupiter promised flashing her a smile.

"You should be worried about yourself before concerning yourself with others," Petz patronized as she and Furaiki both sent streams of electricity at them.

Venus quickly grabbed Chibi-usa around the waist before she and Jupiter leaped into the air narrowly avoiding the colliding attacks. Taking advantage of the smokescreen created by the attacks, Venus carried the little girl into a nearby bush. With quick instructions for her to stay quiet and hidden, Venus ran back to assist her fellow senshi.

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain," she exclaimed successfully pulling the droid back from landing a kick on Jupiter.

"Gotcha," Venus said to the struggling droid.

"I don't think so," Furaiki said with a smirk as she sent a current of electricity through the chain to the unsuspecting senshi.

With a cry of pain, Venus fell to her knees as the golden chain dispersed freeing the droid. Hearing her friend's cry, Jupiter switched her attention from Petz to the droid that was slowly approaching the weakened senshi.

"Why you," Jupiter cried as she swung at the droid with her fists.

Furaiki ducked and quickly leapt into the air saying, "Let see how you two senshis like the sound of the roaring thunder!"

Two drumsticks appeared in the droids hands. Raising them high, she began beating the drum strapped to her repeatedly. An unbearable loud thunder like sound echoed throughout the playground. The two senshis cried out as their attempt to block out the sound by covering their ears with their hands proved futile.

"Burning Mandala!"

Several rings of fire shot through the air and pierced the drum as it began to catch fire. With a cry of surprise, Furaiki yanked the burning drum off and threw it to the sandbox below her.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The attack immediately encased the drum in solid ice and put out the small flames.

"Are you two all right," Mercury asked after she and Mars appeared behind the two kneeling senshis.

"As soon as my ears stop ringing," Venus moaned as she and Jupiter slowly stood up.

"That's the least of your worries," the four turned their heads at the sound of the droid's words, "How dare you destroy my precious drum! You will pay for that!"

With a cry of rage, Furaiki leapt at them as the drumstick in her hand extended and took on a spear like form. The four senshis dodged and separated in different directions. Each sent out an attack that all struck the unprepared droid head on. The four combined attacks effectively destroyed the droid as it was turned to dust with the green jewel cracking as soon as the Black Moon faded. Their cries of joy were unfortunately cut short when they all heard Chibi-usa's scream. Turning toward the sound, they saw Petz directing an attack at the running girl.

"Chibi-usa," they all cried in horror knowing none of them were close enough to reach her in time.

At that moment a golden light struck the smirking woman's hand before the attack could be unleashed.

"Who," Petz cried in outrage as her eyes followed the retreating golden light to find a figure by the trees.

"How dare you threaten an innocent little girl. I, Sailor Moon, will not stand for it. In the name of the moon I will punish you," the figure said before stepping out of the shadows to reveal Sailor Moon putting the golden tiara back on her forehead.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa whispered wide-eyed.

"Moon Scepter Elimination," Sailor Moon cried as she directed her attack at the woman in midair.

Petz immediately retaliated by sending her own counter attack. Her eyes went wide when Sailor Moon's attack easily overpowered her own. Unable to completely dodge at the last second, the attack grazed her left arm. Clutching her wounded shoulder with her other arm, Petz glared coldly at the Moon senshi.

"You will regret crossing me. Mark my word Sailor Moon. You will pay," Petz spat venomously before teleporting away.

Unfazed by the threat, Sailor Moon lowered her scepter and turned to Chibi-usa a few feet away.

"Are you o—," she began before the little girl threw herself at her causing the two to fall to the ground.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa cried as she hugged the surprised senshi tightly, "Please you have to help my mama and papa!"

With only those words said, the pink hair girl began crying in her savior's arms. The other four senshis gathered around as they all looked on with pity. Knowing the crying girl in her arms was frightened and needed comfort, Sailor Moon gently stroke her hair as she promised to help in any way she could.

**A/N: Took awhile longer for this chapter to come out than the other three cause it didn't flow out as well as the others. Hopefully this chapter didn't turn out too bad. I just hope none of them are out of character cause that's one of the things I don't want in my fic. Anywho leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	5. The Next Move

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Gently placing a fresh cool cloth on the feverish Chibi-usa, Usagi gazed at the fragile looking girl with concern. She had felt so frightened when the young girl had just suddenly collapsed into her arms moments after begging Sailor Moon to save her parents. It was only under Mercury's reassurance that Chibi-usa was only sick from having been out in the rain and not hurt that Usagi had regained her composure.

"Running around for hours, soaked by the rain, being attacked by the Black Moon Clan, it's no wonder you got yourself sick," Usagi quietly chided the sleeping girl half heartedly.

"Mama," Chibi-usa suddenly whimpered as tears began to slide down her cheek.

Usagi could only watch with a sad gaze as the young girl once again cried out for her parents. It broke Usagi's heart having listened to Chibi-usa's sorrowful pleas for her parents even in her sleep. As she wished to somehow ease the poor girl's sadness, a soft knock coming from her bedroom door finally tore her gaze away from the sleeping girl. Careful as to not disturb Chibi-usa, Usagi quietly got up from her kneeling position besides her bed and walked up to the door.

"Shingo," Usagi whispered in a slightly surprised tone, "Is something wrong?"

"Umm is Chibi-usa going to be okay," Shingo asked nervously unable to meet his sister's gaze.

"She's a bit feverish, but she should be fine after some rest. I don't want to wake her, so I'll wait a while longer before giving her the medicine," Usagi replied.

"Oh I see," Shingo said dumbly not knowing what else to say.

Seeing her little brother was blaming himself for Chibi-usa's condition, Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "Don't worry Shingo. Ami-chan said Chibi-usa will be fine."

"It's my fault she was out in the rain. I should have watched her more closely."

To Shingo's surprise, Usagi merely chuckled and said, "Trust me. Even if you had been guarding the door the entire time, the mischievous little devil would have found another way to leave. Once that kid sets her mind to something she won't quit until it's accomplished."

"Are you sure YOU'RE not sick," Shingo asked as he looked at Usagi suspiciously, "Usually you would jump at any chance to rub any mistake I make in my face."

"Geez try to comfort you and that's the thanks I get," Usagi said with a roll of her eyes, "Now get out of here. I already have one little brat to take care of right now. I don't need two headaches in my room."

Satisfied with her answer, Shingo gave Usagi a grateful smile before exiting the room. As he was closing the door, Luna quickly slipped into the room.

"How's she doing," Luna asked after leaping onto the night stand.

"I think she's doing better," Usagi replied, "She doesn't seem to be having nightmares anymore at least."

"What about you," Luna asked again after a moment's pause.

"What about me," Usagi said in a tone Luna knew all too well.

"Usagi I know you must have bumped into Mamoru-san while looking for Chibi-usa," Luna answered patiently, "Why else would you leave him a message saying Chibi-usa's okay?"

"Don't worry Luna. I'm fine," Usagi said refusing to face the concerned cat.

"Usagi-chan-"

"Really Luna I'm fine," Usagi quickly interrupted and gave the unconvinced cat her best smile, "Right now I'm only focused on helping Chibi-usa."

Deciding not to push her charge any further, Luna gave a small nod of acknowledgment. Even if Usagi was only using it as an excuse, Luna knew helping the young girl was important. Seeing her answer was accepted, Usagi silently got up to rinse and replace the wet cloth.

'_Yes right now helping Chibi-usa's more important,'_ Usagi thought and willed herself to forget about her own heartache even if only for a moment.

* * *

'_My hand, it feels so warm. Someone's holding it. So familiar.'_

_Chibi-usa. Sweetie it's time to wake-up. Chibi-usa..._

"Mama," Chibi-usa whispered groggily as her eyes fluttered open.

The blurry form of a sleeping Usagi slowly became clear. Looking down, she saw it was Usagi's hand that was holding her own. A flash of disappointment passed through the young girl's eyes as she realized it couldn't have been her mother that she heard.

'_I guess it was only a dream,'_ Chibi-usa thought sadly.

As she attempted to sit up, Usagi immediately stirred from her sleep. Not knowing what her reaction would be, Chibi-usa froze as she watched the sleepy teen rubbed her eyes.

"Chibi-usa, you're awake," Usagi said in a tired yet happy tone, "How do you feel?"

Seeing the look of relief and genuine concern in Usagi's eyes, Chibi-usa felt a mixture of guilt and happiness. Happy to know Usagi really did care about her even with all the trouble she brought and guilty for having made her worry.

"Just a little tired," Chibi-usa replied offering a small smile of reassurance.

"Well then you should keep resting after you take your medicine," Usagi said as she picked up a small bottle on her night stand and poured the liquid inside into a spoon, "After the day you've had, you'll need all the rest you can get."

At the mention of the day's events, Chibi-usa quickly shot up causing the surprised Usagi to drop the spoon with the medicine she had about to feed the sick girl.

"Chibi-usa! Why'd you-"

"Sailor Moon! Where did she and the other Sailor Senshis go," Chibi-usa asked frantically losing all signs of calmness she had only seconds ago, "She promised to help me! She said she would help my mama and papa!"

Realizing the cause of the young girl's sudden change in behavior, Usagi quickly set the glass of water in her hand onto the nightstand and placed both hands onto the frantic girl's shoulders.

"Calm down Chibi-usa. You'll make your fever worse," Usagi said sternly catching Chibi-usa's attention before continuing in a softer tone, "First take your medicine. You won't be able to help anybody if you don't get better."

Several seconds passed before the young girl nodded her head in defeat and leaned against the bedpost. Smiling in relief, Usagi instructed her to remain in bed while she go to the kitchen to get a clean spoon. As she stood up, Usagi gave Luna, who had woken up from Chibi-usa's outburst, a slight nod before exiting the room. Upon seeing the faraway look in Chibi-usa's eyes once Usagi had left the room, Luna jumped onto the covers and placed herself onto the child's lap with a soft "meow."

"Did I wake you Luna," Chibi-usa asked as she began stroking her back raising a content purr from the black cat.

'_You act so much like her,' _Chibi-usa thought with a heavy heart as the sight and sound of the content cat spurred a memory of the trio of cats she held close to her heart, '_But I know you can't be her. It's just not possible.'_

Suddenly feeling a soft nudge to her side, Chibi-usa turned to find Luna-P had floated to her side. Hugging the cat-like sphere to herself, Chibi-usa wondered for what seemed like the millionth time if she'll ever get to see her mama and papa again.

"Puu," she whispered brokenly causing Luna to raise her head wondering who the young girl was calling out to.

"I brought you a few leftover rice-balls mama made since you're probably hungry."

Upon hearing Usagi's voice, Chibi-usa quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and placed Luna-P back down.

"Do you think you can eat them all," Usagi asked as she handed Chibi-usa the plate of food.

Her answer came in the form of a loud stomach rumble causing the young girl to blush while she and Luna tried to hide their amusement.

"You must be getting better," Usagi said with a soft chuckle, "Finish that up and then you can take your medicine and this time try not to knock it out of my hand."

"Usagi, aren't you mad at me," Chibi-usa suddenly asked surprising the teen, "After all the trouble I brought to you and your friends...why are you still trying to help me?"

"You'd be surprised how much trouble we go through even without you around," Usagi mumbled causing Chibi-usa's head to shot up and looked at her in confusion, "Don't worry about the troubles that came up kid. You can say my friends and I are magnets that attract these kind of things."

"But-"

"As for being mad," Usagi continued before Chibi-usa could protest, "I'm only mad at the fact you ran off on your own. How can we help you if you just disappear on us all of a sudden?"

"I already told you that you can't help me Usagi-baka," Chibi-usa whispered turning her gaze away, "No matter how much you want to."

"Well we certainly can't if you won't tell us your problem to begin with," Usagi replied with patience that surprised Luna who had expected her to yell out in frustration, "Can't you at least tell me why these psychos are after you?"

When Chibi-usa remained stubbornly silent, Usagi let out a sigh and said, "Lets just drop it for now okay? Finish your food and take your medicine. Your fever's not completely gone yet so you still need more rest."

Nodding her head, Chibi-usa took a bite of a rice-ball as she wondered what she should do next while Usagi and Luna both watched on wondering if the young girl will ever trust them completely.

* * *

"You have failed in capturing the rabbit once again," Rubeus said with anger dancing in his eyes, "Tell me why I shouldn't just end each of your lives right now for your constant failures?"

"Please Rubeus-sama give us another chance," Petz pleaded as the four visibly coward before their enraged commander, "We will capture the rabbit if you will-"

"Silence! You have been feeding me that line ever since your first failure," Rubeus sneered before beginning to pace back and forth, "The Prince is losing his patience and frankly I am too."

"We swear we won't fail again," Koan pleaded.

"Yes we four will personally go search for the rabbit ourselves," Berthier declared.

"And we will be sure to take care of Sailor Moon and the other senshis so they can never interfere again," Calaveras added.

The four Ayakashi sisters waited nervously for their commander's answer as he scanned them with calculating eyes.

"This is your last chance," Rubeus finally replied to the four's relief which immediately disappeared when he continued in a steel-cold tone, "Fail me and the consequences will be dire."

"We understand," the four replied with a bow before teleporting away in a flash of black light.

"Useless worms," Rubeus growled as soon as the four were out of sight having little faith in their success, "But they will be perfect bait to lure out those pesky senshis. Then I'll take care of them all myself."

'_Then there's that new senshi,' _Rubeus thought with a frown, '_Sailor Moon...could she be her?'_

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," Rubeus chuckled as a dark gleam shone in his eyes, "If she is her...well lets just say the Prince will be pleased."

**A/N: Finally found a little time to update. I had to rewrite this whole chapter after rereading my first draft of it. I just found the first draft lead me to a rut and I didn't like it. Hopefully I will update again around Christmas, but probably not sooner since exams are coming up AGAIN soon. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time.**


	6. Enter the Black Moon Commander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Koan let out a frustrated growl as she gazed down at the quiet Hino shrine. She had hoped to find the rabbit here like she did the first time, but so far her wait had been fruitless. She had seen an old man sweeping the porch as well as a few temple visitors come and go, but have yet to seen any sign that the little brat had been here.

"Where is that slippery child," Koan muttered in annoyance, "Rubeus-sama will have all of our heads if we fail again. Damn those goodie-goodie senshis for always interfering. If it wasn't for them we would have-"

Suddenly sensing danger, Koan leapt off the tree branch she's been perched on just as five rings of fire shot past her and into the sky. Landing safely onto the ground, she immediately caught the fist aimed at her face.

"I see the senshis of this time has no quarrel attacking an unsuspecting by-stander," Koan taunted giving the Fire Senshi a cold glare.

"I would hardly call you an innocent by-stander," Mars shot back as she fell back to avoid Koan's swipe, "What are you doing back here again? I didn't think you sisters would be dumb enough to attack the same place twice."

"The rabbit was here before. I have no reason to think she wouldn't return here again," Koan replied with a confident smirk, "But it seems instead of finding myself that little brat, I've found myself a lone senshi. I guess I will just have to settle for killing you for now."

With that said, Koan immediately sent a barrage of her dark fire at Mars who managed to dodge each attack.

"Keep running little fire bird. Sooner or later I will get you or burn this temple to the ground trying," Koan exclaimed as she laughed maniacally.

'_I hate to admit it, but she's right,'_ Mars thought as she dodged another attack, '_If I keep dodging like this the temple will eventually catch fire. I have to strike back!'_

Pulling out some of her sutras, Mars leapt into the air and flung a string of them at the youngest Ayakashi sister.

"You really think these flimsy pieces of paper will have any effect on me," Koan exclaimed as she created a wall of blue flames around herself with a swipe of her hands.

The wall effectively burned all the sutras creating a cloud of smoke as tiny singes of paper fell to the ground. Her smirk soon turned into a frown when she found she had lost sight of her opponent.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!"

Upon hearing the attack yell, Koan looked to her right to find an orange flame in the form of a bird heading straight at her. Reacting quickly, she leapt into the air only for the flaming bird to pursue her instantly. With a yell of outrage, Koan placed her two palms together and sent a stream of her dark fire at the rapidly approaching flame. Her attack collided with the speeding projectile, but it only fueled its flames. Finding she would not be able to dodge in time, Koan could only shield her face with her hands as the attack made direct contact creating a large explosion.

"Got her," Mars exclaimed triumphantly, but as the smoke cleared she found Koan was only singed by her attack.

"You impudent senshi," Koan roared in outrage, "How dare you burn my hands.

As she charged at Mars with flames dancing in her hands and a murderous intent, she suddenly came to a halt when she heard Calaveras's voice exclaiming loudly in her head, '_I found the rabbit. Hurry up and get over here. That wretched Sailor Moon is interfering again!'_

Mars watched on in surprise and confusion as Koan remain halted in mid-air with an annoyed and indecisive look. As she was about to seize this opportunity to send out another attack, Koan suddenly vanished in a flash of dark light without a single parting word. Thinking it was another of Koan's trick to catch her off guard, Mars stayed alert expecting an attack at a moment's notice. When several moments passed without so much as a stir, her face contorted with worry and confusion.

'_This doesn't make sense. Why would Koan just leave in the middle of a battle when it was one on one,' _Mars pondered.

A look of horror entered her eyes when a thought immediately struck her, '_Chibi-usa!'_

As if to confirm her suspicion, her senshi communicator began to ring at that exact moment.

* * *

"You might as well come out and give up now," Calaveras declared loudly as she scanned her surroundings for any signs of the runaways, "Sooner or later I am going to find you cowarding rats."

Hidden behind a pile of metal beams, Sailor Moon held the frightened Chibi-usa protectively as she listened to Calaveras's approaching footsteps.

'_She's getting too close for comfort, but fighting her head on could be bad since I have to protect Chibi-usa at the same time. My best bet would be to stay hidden until the others arrive,'_ Sailor Moon reasoned with a frown hoping the others will arrive soon.

"Look what we have here. The rabbit and her new protector."

Whipping around, Sailor Moon found the second youngest Ayakashi sister standing only a few feet away. Cursing herself for not anticipating that Calaveras would contact her sisters, she placed herself in front of Chibi-usa and made sure to keep an eye out for any of the other Ayakashis. No sooner had she done so, a stream of dark thunder was sent toward the two from above. Grabbing the young girl by the waist, Sailor Moon leapt out of the range of fire at the moment before the attack blew the stack of metal beams behind them to a tumbled mess. Unable to maneuver in mid-air, she was not able to evade Calaveras's whip that caught her ankle and pulled the two toward the hard concrete ground. Twisting her body at the last second, Sailor Moon hit the ground back first shielding Chibi-usa from impact. Ignoring the pain pulsating through her spine she quickly got back to her feet and ran toward an opening and headed toward the exit, but as it came into view, a wall of fire erupted form the ground as the last Ayakashi sister stepped forward as the flames died down.

"You're not going anywhere," Koan sneered a she stood between Sailor Moon and the exit, "This time I'm going to make good of my promise of making you regret ever opposing the Black Moon Clan."

"Well well look at you Koan," Berthier said in amusement as she and her other two sisters boxed Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa against a brick wall, "I take it your search at that shrine didn't go so well."

"As soon as we're done here I'm going to pay that no good Fire Senshi back ten-fold," Koan growled out glaring at her three sisters' amused smiles.

"Either way, we have this nuisance to take care of first," Calaveras said directing their attention back on the cornered duo.

Carrying Chibi-usa with one hand, Sailor Moon quietly instructed for the young girl to hold tight as her Moon Scepter appeared in her other hand. Aiming her scepter at the seemingly weakened Koan, Sailor Moon quickly charged forward as soon as the youngest Ayakashi moved to avoid her attack. She did not get very far before she found herself falling toward the ground when her balance was lost from Calaveras's whip catching her ankle.

"Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa exclaimed in horror as the senshi had once again protected her from impact.

"Just run and don't look back," Sailor Moon instructed as she sent her tiara at the four quickly approaching sisters.

"But-"

"Go," Sailor Moon yelled in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Oh no you don't," Calaveras exclaimed as she sent her whip toward the running girl.

Quickly intercepting the attack with one of her own, Sailor Moon immediately sent her tiara at Petz when she attempted to leap past her. She made sure to keep each sister occupied by either provoking them to attack her or by attacking them with her scepter. When it seemed like her plan was working, a familiar scream suddenly rang out catching her attention. Whipping around, she caught sight of a man with flaming red hair and a Black Moon insignia approaching the frightened girl, but before she could even yell out to Chibi-usa, she was hit in the back by Petz's dark thunder.

"This will be the last time you meddle in our affairs," Koan exclaimed as she aimed an attack at the kneeling senshi.

"Hold your attack Koan," Sailor Moon heard the man yell in a commanding tone.

Confused by his action, Sailor Moon watched on as the four bowed respectfully to the approaching man. To her relief, Chibi-usa had somehow evaded capture and returned to her side at that moment.

'_Not that I'm in any condition to protect her,'_ Sailor Moon thought bitterly as she shakenly raised back to her feet.

"Rubeus-sama why did you order me to stop," Koan asked unable to hide her disappointment, "We were moments away from getting rid of a meddlesome senshi."

"Do not question my decision," Rubeus barked out causing the four to visibly coward.

"Who are you," Sailor Moon demanded when Rubeus had returned his attention toward her.

"I am Rubeus a commander of the Black Moon Clan," he replied with arrogance clear in his voice, "And I was sent here to capture that girl, but I would have never imagine that another prize would be residing in this time as well."

"What are you talking about," Sailor Moon demanded in complete confusion, "And why do the Black Moon Clan keep attacking this girl? What are you guys aiming at?"

"Don't worry soon you will understand everything once I bring you both to the prince," Rubeus replied with amusement evident in his eyes, "Now I suggest you both come peacefully. Not only are you in no condition to fight, but you are also outnumbered."

"Then I guess we will just have to even the odds," a voice exclaimed to the group's surprise.

"Bubble Spray!"

A feeling of relief washed over Sailor Moon when four familiar figure appeared around her as a dense fog rolled in.

"Are you two okay," Jupiter asked.

"Yeah we're okay," Sailor Moon replied gratefully.

"Okay! Look at you, you're barely standing," Mars shouted in concern.

"She's right Sailor Moon. You should stay back and keep Chibi-usa safe," Venus said as the fog cleared, "We'll take care of these guys."

"Don't just stand there," Rubeus exclaimed once the senshis came back into view, "Get rid of them!"

"Right," the four sisters replied in unison before charging at the senshis.

"It's time to pay you back for trying to burn my beautiful face," Koan sneered as she singled out the Fire Senshi.

"Mars," Mercury cried out as she attempted to intercept Koan's dark fire with her water based attack.

"Dark Water," Berthier exclaimed as her attack collided with Mercury's before it could reach its intended target, "Now lets not spoil their fun eh?"

Frowning, Mercury quickly got into a defensive stance as Berthier readied for another attack.

Several feet away, the other two Ayakashi sisters were locked in a double duel against Venus and Jupiter. They exchanged blow for blow as neither side would give way to the other. The pairs were evenly matched as each worked in sync with their respective partner.

Making sure to stay out of attack range, Sailor Moon held Chibi-usa close as she kept an eye out for Rubeus who had disappeared after initiating his command. She had a feeling the man would not have left the battle after the display of arrogance he had shown earlier.

"Sailor Moon look out," she heard Chibi-usa yell before being tugged aside by the young girl.

The sound of energy whistled past her as she instinctively shielded Chibi-usa from the raining debris.

"If you two would just come quietly, I wouldn't have to hurt you," Rubeus's voice boomed out from overhead.

Glaring at the Black Moon commander with disdain, Sailor Moon shot back in defiance by exclaiming, "What makes you think I'll ever do as you say? Your threats mean nothing to me!"

"You will regret those words," Rubeus said coldly as he sent out another blast of dark energy straight at the pair.

Too weak to completely avoid the blast, Sailor Moon found herself being slammed into a wall after pushing Chibi-usa out of the way. Hearing their leader's cry of pain, the four senshi felt a wave of fear when they saw a distraught Chibi-usa running up to their princess who was lying slumped against a wall. Frustration and anger filled their hearts as each were prevented by their opponents from going to their fallen friend.

"Looks like she's finally knocked out," Rubeus said in triumph as he descended back down.

To his surprise, he found his path blocked by the very same girl he had been sent to this time to retrieve.

"And what do you think you're doing? Do you really think you can protect anyone," Rubeus said mockingly, "Look at you, you're quivering in fear."

"I won't let you kill her," Chibi-usa said in a shaky yet determined voice.

"You really think that blow would kill her," Rubeus said as he laughed at the notion, "The wielder of the Ginzuishou would not die from that kind of attack. Believe me, if I had intended to kill her she would not be breathing right now."

"The wielder of the Ginzuishou," Chibi-usa repeated slowly as she processed the new information.

"Hee you don't know anything do you rabbit," Rubeus said with amusement as dark energy began forming in his hand once more, "But I don't have time to enlighten such a dim child. Now lets put you to sleep too so we won't have anymore annoying attempts to escape."

**A/N: I can't believe I actually updated so soon. But after completing the last chapter, I just kinda felt inspired to continue on. Truthfully I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Part of me felt the chapter went well and part of me felt it was kinda choppy. Hopefully you guys found it up to regular standard at least. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time.**


	7. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"Supreme Thunder," Jupiter exclaimed as her attack collided with Petz's creating a smokescreen from the explosion, "Now Venus!"

Using the smoke as a cover, Venus raced toward the descending Rubeus.

"You're not going anywhere," Calaveras exclaimed as her whip halted Venus in her track.

With a deadly glare aimed at her interceptor, Venus sent her Love-Me-Chain straight at Calaveras who easily side-stepped the attack. To the Ayakashi's surprise, the chain bounced off a metal beam and ricocheted back to wrap her arms around her waist.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Turning her head, Calaveras found the ball of electricity flying straight for her, but before the attack could make impact, Petz freed her sister by slicing through the chain with a quick swipe of her hand.

"Not good enough," Calaveras taunted as she dodged the attack.

"That's what you think," Jupiter retorted with a satisfied smile.

Confused by the two senshi's triumphant looks, the two sisters eyes flew wide with realization when they saw the attack's true intended target.

"Rubeus-sama," the two cried out simultaneously.

Turning around to see why he was called, Rubeus found the attack quickly closing in on him. With no time to dodge, he could only raise his arms in front of him in an attempt to shield himself. As the smoke cleared, an enraged Rubeus prepared to strike back.

"Luna-P!"

At the sound of Chibi-usa's cry, Rubeus found himself hit in the back by a speeding projectile. Catching himself in a kneeling position before his face met the ground, he turned his head to see the cat-shaped sphere floating back to the young girl's outstretched hands. Not soon after, he became further enraged when he noticed Sailor Moon was slowly regaining consciousness.

"I've had enough," he roared out as he aimed a hand crackling with dark energy at the young girl and the disoriented senshi.

Before he could unleash his attack, Rubeus let out a yell of pain when his hand was hit by what felt like a sharp needle. Lowering his gaze, he found a single red rose embedded into the concrete ground a few inches from where he stood. Raising his head, he spotted Tuxedo-Kamen perched on a metal beam overhead.

"Those who threaten and attack the innocent are unforgivable," Tuxedo-Kamen declared before descending down.

Although his eyes were hidden behind his mask, Tuxedo-Kamen's facial expression was cold as a silent aura of anger seemed to cloak his entire being. His grip on his cane tightened after stealing a quick glance at his weakened princess who was attempting to stand using the wall behind them as a support.

"Who do you think you are interfering in matters that does not concern you," Rubeus's growled in a low threatening tone.

"Anyone threatening the safety of others is my concern," Tuxedo-Kamen replied in an equally cold voice.

'_Especially if the one being threatened is my Usako.'_

"You're a dead man," Rubeus exclaimed as he swung at Tuxedo-Kamen with fists emitting sparks of dark energy.

Dodging each blow, Tuxedo-Kamen purposely lead the Black Moon commander further from Chibi-usa and Sailor Moon. Then in a show of speed and agility, he sent Rubeus stumbling back with a heavy blow of his cane. Fueled by rage at the injuries this man had brought upon his princess, he proceeded to slam his fist into the stunned Rubeus's stomach before kicking his feet from under him.

The feeling of humiliation and anger swept over the Black Moon commander as he unleashed a wave of dark aura before Tuxedo-Kamen could continue his furious assault. Floating into the air, Rubeus sent his attacker back with a blast of dark energy.

"You will pay dearly for this humiliation," Rubeus snarled as tiny balls of condensed dark energy began forming in his palm.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

Caught unaware, Rubeus was hit by the attack before he could unleash his own. Clutching his chest with one arm, he glared down at the Moon Senshi who still had the scepter aimed in his direction.

"Leave him alone," Sailor Moon said in a clear steady voice even in her weakened state.

Holding the senshi's free hand, Chibi-usa could feel Sailor Moon's slightly trembling. Gazing at her protector with eyes filled with concern, she hoped the battle will end quickly as even a young girl like her can tell that Sailor Moon could pass out from exhaustion at any moment.

Gritting his teeth in anger and annoyance, Rubeus silently contemplated his options. Stealing a side-way glance at the battle between his four underlings and the senshis, he saw things were not going well for their side. The desire to reach their weakened leader had somehow fueled the four senshis effort ten-folds. Knowing little good would come from continuing this fight, Rubeus swallowed his pride and yelled, "We're retreating!"

Upon hearing the order, the four sisters backed away from their opponents and disappeared in a flash of black light. Before teleporting himself, Rubeus gazed at Sailor Moon and said in a loud enough voice so that only the Moon Senshi could hear, "Don't think this is over. I'll be back for both you and the brat so enjoy your freedom while you still have it."

Once she saw the Black Moon commander disappear, Sailor Moon immediately collapsed to the ground. The adrenaline she felt was quickly being replaced by exhaustion. The world seemed to fade to black as she slowly lost consciousness with the fearful cries of Chibi-usa and her fellow senshis being the last thing she heard before completely blacking out. In a burst of white light, her transformation was undone as she was too drained to keep it up while the Ginzuishou was healing her wounds.

Staring wide eye, Chibi-usa was left stunned at this new discovery. Not only did Sailor Moon have the Ginzuishou, but she was also Usagi. She remained standing in that shocked state even as the other senshis and Tuxedo-Kamen rushed past her to their unconscious princess.

"Usagi's Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa finally said softly catching the others attention, "She had the Ginzuishou this whole time."

None of them knew what to say as they watched the young girl with uncertainty. Chibi-usa in turn scanned the others with calculating eyes as another thought struck her.

"You're all Usagi's friends aren't you," Chibi-usa stated more than asked as everything seemed to fall into place in her mind, "And you, you're Mamoru."

"Chibi-usa," Tuxedo-Kamen began as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder only for the young girl to slap his hand away.

"You guys never told me," Chibi-usa suddenly yelled out in an accusing tone, "You all knew I was looking for Sailor Moon...for the Ginzuishou. You knew I needed it to save my mama and papa, but you didn't bother to mention who you guys are!"

"Please Chibi-usa," Venus pleaded softly to the clearly upset girl, "Try to understand. We really do want to help you. Lets all go to Rei's place and we can talk things out."

Refusing to meet any of their pleading looks, Chibi-usa remained stubbornly silent as her mind warred between logic and a sense of betrayal.

"Please Chibi-usa...for Usagi," Mars tried and was relieved to see the young girl was visibly softening at the mention of the girl currently lying in Tuxedo-Kamen's arms.

At the slight nod of Chibi-usa's head, everyone seemed to let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. As they all detransformed and raised to their feet, the four Inners finally realized who was currently holding their friend. With an almost hostile look, Makoto walked up to Mamoru and demanded he hand Usagi over to her.

"No good will come form her waking up in your arms Chiba after you've clearly stated you don't love her anymore," Makoto spat venomously before the man could retort.

Suddenly remembering his current standing with Usagi and her friends, Mamoru put on a neutral expression as he reluctantly relinquished the precious bundle in his arms.

"I'm still coming with you guys," Mamoru said in an unquestionable tone, "All this involves me too."

"Of course Mamoru-san," Minako said before Makoto could give a biting retort, "Now lets get going. I'm sure Usagi-chan will recover quicker if she was lying in a warm bed rather than staying out here in the cold."

* * *

"How is she Ami-chan," Rei asked as she handed each girl a steaming cup of tea including Mamoru.

"She's just resting right now," Ami replied with a smile, "The Ginzuishou pretty much healed all her injuries. I'm sure the process has left her very weak so she needs some time to regain her strength."

Chibi-usa remained silent as the others proceeded to explain what had occurred to the two guardian cats. She had an unreadable look as thousands of thoughts seemed to hit her every second. Once she had found out Luna and Artemis could talk, she knew things could not just be a big coincidence. The two spoke and acted in ways that were identical to the two she had grew up with. Not only that, but the two cats were also associated with the Sailor Senshis of this time.

'_That means Usagi and Mamoru are...,' _Chibi-usa realized silently, '_Now it make sense why she feels so similar to mama.'_

Watching Usagi's sleeping figure, a familiar sense of dread emerged as the image of an older woman with similar features to Usagi remained unmoving while encased in a form of crystal.

"Why isn't she waking up," Chibi-usa suddenly asked in a frightened tone catching the others by surprise.

"Don't worry Chibi-usa," Ami said placing a comforting hand on the girl's shaking form, "Usagi-chan's only sleeping. She'll wake up before you know it."

Taking her gaze off the sleeping teen, Chibi-usa turned to face Ami with hopeful look as she asked, "You promise?"

"I promise," Ami replied with a soft smile.

"Now why don't you get some rest too. After all, you've just recovered from your fever," Rei said gently, "I already called and told Usagi's mom that you two will be staying the night."

"I want to stay with Usagi," Chibi-usa said with a shake of her head.

Hearing the stubbornness in her tone, Rei thought for a moment before saying, "How about this Chibi-usa? You can sleep next to Usagi. I'm sure my bed is big enough for the two of you."

Once the small girl nodded in compliance, Makoto gently moved Usagi to make room for Chibi-usa. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the day's fatigue seemed to catch up to her as Chibi-usa's eyes immediately began to droop. As she began to fall asleep, a content smile adorned her face when she felt a familiar pair of arms pull her into a warm embrace.

'_Mama.'_

* * *

Glaring down at the city lights below, Rubeus stood alone on the viewing deck of his ship with a deep frown. After arriving back, he had commanded for the four sisters to leave him alone so that he could think in peace. The four had been more than happy to oblige seeing as their commander was in an extremely foul mood. They had all immediately scrambled to their respective room with a feeling of relief that their commander had not carried out his earlier threat about disposing of them for failing him again.

'_What should I do now,'_ Rubeus pondered after finally calming his own rage, '_Should I inform the prince right away or try to capture her again.'_

The sinking feeling of knowing how his prince may react if he ever found out he had kept such important information from him made up Rubeus's mind. With a purposeful stride, he made his way to the communication room on the ship. Walking up to the command panel in front of a large screen, Rubeus began punching in codes as the machine lite up. To his annoyance, a woman with long green hair appeared on the screen.

"Well well if it isn't Rubeus," the woman taunted with a devious grin, "Have you finally accomplished something or are you still failing in your duties as usual?"

"I did not wish to speak with you Esmeraude," Rubeus replied coldly, "I have business with our prince. I highly doubt the prince will appreciate you preventing me from reporting an important finding."

Angered by Rubeus's arrogant tone, Esmeraude prepared to retort when a figure appeared behind her and said in a demanding tone, "I thought I've told you to inform me when Rubeus reports back Esmeraude."

"Prince Demando," Esmeraude exclaimed in a completely different tone to the one she had been using seconds ago, "I was just about to inform you when you arrived my prince."

Ignoring her explanation, Demando turned to the screen with the Black Moon commander bowing in respect and said, "You have better be bringing good news Rubeus. Your constant failures are tiring my patience. Have you finally caught the rabbit?"

"No sire," Rubeus said, but quickly continued when he saw Demando's eyes flicker in outrage, "But I have other news that I am sure would please you."

"And what might that be," Demando asked with narrowed eyes while Esmeraude inwardly rejoiced at Rubeus's obvious panic.

"I have found Neo-Queen Serenity's past self to be residing in this time my prince," Rubeus replied with a grin, "In this time she is also a senshi who calls herself Sailor Moon."

A smile slowly formed on his face as Demando soaked in his underling's news. Serenity was alive and about in another time. A feeling of elation filled his very being as he realized another opportunity to claim the beautiful goddess of Crystal Tokyo as his queen has been presented to him.

Unnoticed by the other two, Esmeraude was inwardly shaking with rage. She had been overjoyed when she found out the ever loved Queen of Crystal Tokyo had been put into a comatose state during an attack as it put the witch unreachable to her Prince, but now it seemed her prince has switched his target to Serenity's past self. Hatred for the future queen further enveloped her very soul when she saw a lustful glim shimmer in her prince's eyes.

"Bring her to me unharmed Rubeus," Demando commanded, "If you fail me, I will personally see to your demise."

"I understand my prince," Rubeus replied with a bow before communication ended.

Esmeraude tightened her grip on her fan as she watched her prince exit to the room she despised with a passion.

_'I will not allow that little moon twit to steal my prince away!'_

Paying no heed to his silent general, Demando entered a large room with a circular machine located at its center. With a slight flick of his hand, the machine quickly lite up as a hologram image of Neo-Queen Serenity appeared.

"Soon my queen you will belong to me," Demando whispered as he gazed longingly at the image with a devious grin, "My sweet Serenity."

**A/N: Ain't inspiration a great thing. My obsession for Sailor Moon has apparently resurfaced once more which got my mind back into writing this story. But life gets in the way and I really doubt I will be updating again until after my finals which means not until winter break. So I would love to know what you all think of this chapter. 'Til next time.**


	8. Revealed Truths: Pluto's Appearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

The sound of soft murmurings stirred a still tired Usagi from her sleep. Slowly allowing her mind to awaken fully, her eyes fluttered open as the familiar sight of Rei's bedroom greeted her. Letting out a soft groan, she slowly raised up to a sitting position alerting the other occupants of the room that she had regained consciousness.

"Usagi you're finally awake," Chibi-usa exclaimed in delight as she launched herself into the surprised and confused girl, "I was so afraid you wouldn't wake up just like mama!"

"Calm down Chibi-usa," Usagi said to the distraught girl, "Of course I would wake up. What made you think I wouldn't?"

"Don't you remember Usagi-chan," Ami asked with concern, "You passed out as soon as Rubeus teleported away."

"Yeah that creep really did a number on you," Makoto said with a frown, "I swear if we ever see him again I'm going to rearrange his face after electrifying him."

"Em Mako-chan," Usagi said eying the young girl who has taken a seat on the bed by her side.

"She knows Usagi-chan," Minako said to Usagi's surprise.

"How-"

"You detransformed as soon as you passed out," Rei interrupted already knowing her friend's question.

"Oh," Usagi said simply not knowing what else to say.

"So how are you feeling Usagi-chan," Ami asked after a moment of silence hung in the room.

"Not too bad considering it feels like I just had a run in with a speeding car," Usagi answered jokingly hoping to ease her friends' tense forms.

"Usagi," Rei said softly with eyes full of guilt.

"Really guys I'm okay," Usagi said with a smile before quickly changing the topic, "Besides right now there's something more important to discuss."

Chibi-usa felt herself becoming extremely self-conscious as all eyes turned to her. She unconsciously clutched her hands tightly together as she wondered how much she should tell the others or if she should at all.

"We can't help you if you don't start talking to us Chibi-usa," a voice said gently causing Usagi to freeze up.

Slowly turning her head, Usagi realized Mamoru had been sitting close to the sliding screen door the entire time. A pained look filled her eyes as she quickly averted her gaze. She felt her mind go numb as the pain and sorrow she had been harboring in her heart burst forth. Clutching her hands tightly to her bosom, she fought to keep her sadness under control.

'_Don't cry. Don't cry,'_ she repeatedly chanted in her head willing herself to hold back the tears that were threatening to surface.

"Usagi," Rei said in concern when she noticed her friend's sudden mood change.

Steeling her heart, Usagi forced a smile as she turned to face her friends' concerned looks.

"I'm just feeling a little tired you guys. Don't worry," she lied before turning to Chibi-usa, "Go on Chibi-usa. What were you about to tell us?"

Remaining silent, Chibi-usa gave Usagi a searching gaze. Like the others, the young girl could sense Usagi's hidden sorrow, but knowing it would not be a good idea to provoke her heart wounds, she focused her mind on the task at hand: how to explain her situation without giving out too much information.

Letting out a sigh, Chibi-usa stared at her hands as she admitted, "I don't know where to begin."

"Well you can tell us where your parents are and why they need help," Usagi suggested.

"I don't know if I can," Chibi-usa answered as she bit on her lower lip in indecision, "Puu told me not to..."

Realizing her slip-up, Chibi-usa immediately clamped her mouth shut as all others in the room looked at her with confused and questioning eyes.

"Who is Puu," Luna asked as she recalled hearing the young girl whispering that name before.

"I..."

"It's alright small lady," a new voice suddenly spoke up to everyone's surprise, "I will speak with the Sailor Senshis."

Turning to the source of the voice, they found Luna-P with glowing eyes slowly floating its way to the center of the table. Once close to the center, it came to a halt as the glow in its eyes intensified to produce a mini-hologram of a woman in a sailor fuku holding a long key-shaped staff.

"Puu," Chibi-usa exclaimed as she rushed over to the table-side.

"It is good to see you again small lady," the woman said sincerely as she smiled softly at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, but who are you," Rei asked before Chibi-usa could say another word.

"Sailor Pluto," Luna and Artemis said simultaneously with wide eyes.

"Sailor Pluto," Usagi and the other girls repeated in confusion.

Mamoru remained silent, but his gaze held the same confusion as the others.

"It has been a long time Luna, Artemis," Pluto said with a nod to the two cats, "I only wish we could have met again under better circumstances, but it seems this isn't the case."

"If you appeared that must mean Chibi-usa is from another time," Luna deduced causing the five girls to exclaim in surprise.

"Sharp as always Luna," Pluto said with a smile before turning her head to gaze at the others, "Allow me to begin by introducing myself. I am Sailor Pluto the guardian of the Time Gate. My post had been assigned to me since the Silver Millennium by Queen Serenity herself and I have been bound to my duty since."

"You've guarded the Time Gate all this time by yourself," Usagi said with a sad look, "It must be so lonely for you."

"I see you haven't changed at all princess," Pluto said with an affectionate smile and a soft gaze toward Usagi, "I recall you spoke similar thoughts when I first met you in the Silver Millennium and I will assure you now as I have then, it is an honor to be appointed for such an important task. Not only that but this post fills me with...hope about the future. But enough of this, I believe I have many questions to answer about your current situation."

"What is the Black Moon Clan after and why are they so intent on capturing Chibi-usa for starters," Makoto asked not needing further encouragement from the Time Senshi.

"First off, you must all know that both small lady and the Black Moon Clan are not of this time. Both are from the future of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century," Pluto began as the others listened intently, "The Black Moon Clan came to your time not only for the purpose of capturing small lady, but also to wreak havoc to this time so that Crystal Tokyo would cease to exist. They wish to rewrite history so that their clan rules in the future."

"But that still doesn't explain why they keep coming after Chibi-usa," Usagi said with furrowed brows.

"Small lady is the daughter of the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo and I suppose that has something to do with their attempts at taking her, but for what exact purpose I do not know," Pluto answered with a small frown.

"But why would the King and Queen send their own daughter away to this time alone," Mamoru asked with a hint of disgust, "They should have known this would make Chibi-usa an easy target."

"Mama and papa didn't sent me away," Chibi-usa immediately exclaimed at Mamoru's words, "I snuck away on my own. None of this is their fault!"

While Mamoru gave the young girl an apologetic look, Usagi sat herself next to Chibi-usa and placed a hand on the girl's trembling shoulder, "Don't worry Chibi-usa. I'm sure Mamo–—Mamoru-san didn't mean it that way. No one blames your parents."

Mamoru felt his heart clench as he tried to hide the guilt and misery in his eyes. Even after all he had put Usagi through, she still defended him. Cursing himself and those unwanted nightmares, he wondered if he could keep up his act as he found it harder and harder to do so with each passing day.

'_I can't risk Usako's life,'_ Mamoru reminded himself as he made sure to remain clam as if unaffected by Usagi's words or presence.

"Pluto I was wondering what the leader of the Black Moon Clan is after," Usagi asked snapping Mamoru out of his thoughts.

"Why do you ask," Pluto asked with slight confusion, "Didn't I just explain the Black Moon Clan's motives?"

Usagi remained silent as Rubeus's words echoed in her mind.

_You will understand everything once I bring you both to the prince._

She could not forget the look in Rubeus's eyes when he had said those words. His eyes had held such a twisted looking amusement as he gazed at her.

'_I thought they were only after Chibi-usa,'_ Usagi pondered, '_Why would Rubeus need to take me to this "prince" as well?'_

"Hello earth to Usagi," Rei said finally catching Usagi's attention, "You still haven't answered Pluto."

"Ah well I was just curious since Rubeus mentioned he was serving his prince," Usagi half-lied not wanting to worry her friends, "Plus I was wondering if they know about the Ginzuishou of this time and might try to take it too."

"I am afraid I do not know for certain," Pluto answered not suspecting Usagi's lie, "But it would be for the best to assume they do know so you must also be on your guard princess."

"Don't worry," Minako said with a grin, "She has four reliable senshis to watch her back."

"We won't let anything happen to Usagi-chan or Chibi-usa," Makoto said confidently as the other three gave their nods of agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Usagi said with a small smile.

Chancing a glance at the silent Mamoru, she felt her heart clench at his indifferent gaze and quickly averted her eyes. Noticing Usagi's sagged shoulders, Pluto turned to find Mamoru's calm demeanor, but took note of his clenched hands. With an inward sigh, Pluto figured it was time to take her leave before she say something that may endanger the time line.

"I must return to my post," Pluto said catching their attention.

"Wait Puu, what about mama and papa," Chibi-usa exclaimed, "Can't I go home yet?"

"I am afraid it is not time for your return yet small lady," Pluto answered with a regretful look, "but I assure you when the time comes the time key I have given you will help you."

Then turning to the others in the room, Pluto continued, "Please continue to watch over small lady and the princess. I wish you all the best of luck."

With those words said, the hologram image vanished as the glow in Luna-P's eyes disappeared. Silence filled the room as all tried to take in everything they have just learned. The idea of time travel seemed so far fetched to each of them, but then they suppose the knowledge of their past lives were just as bizarre. Suddenly the sound of a stomach's rumbling broke the silence.

"Can we eat breakfast now," Chibi-usa asked trying to hide her blush.

The tense atmosphere immediately melted away as they smiled at the young girl's question.

"Well I think it's past breakfast time," Ami said as she looked at her watch that showed it was past noon.

"Yeah cause Odango here wouldn't wake up," Rei teased.

"Hey it's not my fault I was so tired," Usagi said, but quickly continued when she saw guilt resurfacing in her friends' eyes, "Why don't we skip this discussion of my sleeping habit and grab lunch before the kid starves?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one hungry," Chibi-usa muttered before continuing in a clearer voice, "I want pancakes!"

"Didn't Ami-chan just said it's past breakfast," Usagi said with a raised eye brow.

"I can have pancakes for lunch," Chibi-usa said with a pout causing the others to chuckle.

Not wanting to disturb the happy atmosphere, Mamoru silently slipped out. Unknown to him, Usagi was fully aware of his departure and wondered if she had caused it. Keeping up a smile on her face, Usagi half-listened to her friends plan out where to go for lunch while in truth she knew her appetite would be small.

**A/N: Yay finals are over...for this quarter, but that still momentary relieve. Now on to more happy things like continuing my fanfic =) Hoping to have more updates over this break, but then laziness might hit me...ah well better wish everyone Happy Holidays now just in case. Hope you all have a great Christmas!**


	9. Torturous Uncertainty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

The sound of laughter, chatter and various arcade games created a lively atmosphere at the busy Crown Arcade. Sitting alone at the corner stool of the counter, the aura of frustration radiating off of Mamoru kept even the most hyper children away from that area. The opened textbook that lied on the counter in front of him lead strangers to believe it was just another overworked student under exam pressure, but in truth, Mamoru's mind was far from any thoughts on school. He had been staring at the the same page for hours without processing even a single word. The cup of coffee in his hand has long since changed from steaming hot to stone cold. Remaining disconnected to his surroundings, it was only when Motoki loudly yelled out his name did he jolted from his dazed state.

"Are you out of your mind Motoki," Mamoru said as he took some napkins to wipe his spilled coffee, "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Am I out of my mind," Motoki responded with a shake of his head, "I've called your name at least five times and you just kept staring at your textbook which, by the way, have been on the exact same page since you got here. Obviously something else is on your mind."

"It's nothing Motoki. Just usual school stuff," Mamoru said dismissively hoping his friend would take the hint to leave him alone.

"Uh huh," Motoki said unconvinced, "Mamoru we both know that's a lie."

"Just let it go Motoki," Mamoru replied with a frown, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is this because of your break-up with-"

"I SAID LET IT GO," Mamoru exclaimed slamming a fist onto the counter.

All conversations came to a halt as all arcade occupants seemed to take notice of the frustrated Mamoru. A few seconds passed before conversations resumed, but at a lower volume than before. Taking a calming breath, Mamoru clutched his forehead with a hand as he muttered an apology to his slightly stunned friend.

"I'm just really tired," Mamoru said in an almost defeated tone, "Please can we not talk about it?"

Hearing the fatigue in his friend's tone, Motoki quickly took notice of the light dark circle around Mamoru's eyes and his slumped form. It was obvious that whatever was bothering his friend had cost his friend sleep. Deciding it would be best not to push his friend in his fragile state, Motoki nodded his compliance.

Giving his friend a grateful smile, Mamoru began packing up as he figured it would be pointless to continue trying to study.

'_Maybe some fresh air will help clear my mind,'_ Mamoru thought with a sigh as he handed Motoki the money for the coffee he hadn't even touched.

"Motoki-niisan," a voice called causing the two man to turn toward the source.

"Unazuki," Motoki said in surprise as a girl around Usagi's age walked up to the counter, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget I had an interview with your boss to be a waitress at the Crown Parlor," Unazuki responded with a sigh.

"Oh that's right," Motoki said with a sheepish smile, "So how'd it go?"

"Of course they hired me," Unazuki said with a pout, "Don't you have any confidence in your little sister?"

As Motoki tried to reassure his sister, Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's helpless look thus catching the girl's attention.

"Hi, you must be one of Motoki-niisan's friend," Unazuki said with a smile as she extended her hand, "I am his younger sister Furuhata Unazuki."

"Nice to meet you," Mamoru replied as he shook her hand, "I'm Chiba Mamoru."

Quickly turning back to her brother, Unazuki asked if Motoki's shift was over as she needed a ride home.

"Sorry but we're really busy today so it'll probably be a few more hours until I can get off," Motoki said apologetically until a thought struck him, "Hey Mamoru, can you give my sister a ride home? Unless you have something to do that is."

"Sure Motoki. I'm not busy," Mamoru replied thinking this was something he could do to make up for snapping at his concerned friend earlier.

With that decided, the two exited the arcade after saying good-bye to Motoki and headed for Mamoru's motorcycle.

* * *

"Usagi-chan your ice-cream is melting and you haven't even touched it," Minako said in concern.

"I'm not very hungry is all," Usagi replied with a light smile.

Her four companions looked on with concern knowing their friend was once again putting on a happy front. The five had spent the day shopping leaving Chibi-usa at home under the watchful eyes of both Luna and Artemis. The four had explained to the young girl that they wanted to cheer up their depressed friend with an ordinary girl's day out. Having figured out who Usagi was, Chibi-usa had agreed to stay behind as her concern for her future mother grew with each passing day. Unfortunately for the four, Usagi's mood did not improve at all. They could all tell the smiles and laughs she gave were halfhearted at best. Now they all sat outside an ice cream parlor with their friend remaining silent the entire time.

"Come on Usagi-chan, why don't we go to the arcade for a milkshake if you don't feel like ice cream," Makoto suggested.

"Really guys, I know you're all trying to cheer me up, but I keep telling you guys that I'm fine," Usagi insisted.

"As if," Rei said with a scoff, "Your lack of appetite is prove enough that you're NOT fine."

"I'm just worried about Chibi-usa and this whole business with the Black Moon Clan," Usagi lied turning her gaze away from her friends.

"Please don't lie to us Usagi-chan," Ami said with a heavy heart, "We don't like to see you suffering in silence."

Softening at Ami's pleading tone, Usagi opened her mouth to answer, but her words never came as her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure across the street. Wondering what had caught their friend's undivided attention, the four turned to see Mamoru waiting for a red light on his motorcycle with an unfamiliar girl sitted behind him clutching his waist. A few seconds passed before the light changed green and Mamoru quickly drove out of sight with the girl, but for Usagi, those few seconds felt like an eternity as millions of questions raced through her mind.

"Usagi,"Rei said in a soft and uncertain voice as the four watched their heartbroken friend continue to stare in the direction Mamoru had drove off with a disbelieving look.

"Why that no good sleaze bag. Next time I see him I'll-"

"No Mako-chan," Usagi interrupted in a stern but shaky voice, "Mamoru...he'd already broke up with me so..."

"Usagi-chan, she could just be a friend," Ami said trying to be the voice of reason, "I don't think Mamoru-san's that kind of man."

"It doesn't matter. I'm in no position to...he'd already made it clear he doesn't want me in his life," Usagi whispered as tears began sliding down her face.

"That's not true Usagi-chan," Minako said urgently while waving her hands around wildly, "The way he always show up to keep you safe in battles tells us how important you are to him. There's no way Mamoru-san doesn't care about you."

"I don't know anymore," Usagi said brokenly as she buried her face into her hands, trying to fight back the sobs, "At first that's what I kept telling myself, but the way he goes out of his way to avoid or ignore me...I really just want to know what I did to make Mamo-chan hate me so much!"

"No Usagi," Rei exclaimed surprising the upset girl, "You can't keep blaming yourself for the break-up. We all know you did nothing wrong. Whatever reason Mamoru-san has for his decision is NOT your fault!"

"Rei-chan's right," Ami said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "You need to stop blaming yourself."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's that wretched Chiba's," Makoto muttered darkly only to be silenced by a jab to her side by Minako's elbow.

"I'm sorry guys, but I just don't feel hungry," Usagi said changing the topic as she remained unconvinced, "I'm going to head home. It's getting late and it's not safe for Chibi-usa to be unwatched for so long."

"We'll walk you-"

"It's okay Mako-chan," Usagi quickly said with a slight smile, "I'll be fine on my own. You guys don't have to worry."

The four watched in silence as their dejected looking friend slowly walked away. Exchanging concerned looks, they hoped for Usagi's sake that the girl with Mamoru really was just a friend and that the former Earth prince would realize what he's putting Usagi through before it's too late.

* * *

A teary eyed Usagi sat alone in the darkness of the living room. She had kept up a cheery front the moment she had returned home not wanting to worry her family, but now that everyone was asleep, she could no longer keep up her smile. The image of the girl holding tight to Mamoru plagued her mind. The agony of not knowing who that girl was to her prince constantly tortured her mind.

'_Why won't you tell me what went wrong Mamo-chan,'_ Usagi wondered as she hugged her legs to her chest, '_I can't stand being hated by you.'_

So lost in her emotional turmoil, Usagi failed to notice Luna's presence until the cat nuzzled her side to catch her attention.

"Luna," Usagi said as she quickly tried to wipe away her tears, but was unable to disguise the sadness in her voice, "I-"

"Usagi-chan, it's not good for you to bottle up your sadness," Luna said knowing her mistress was about to lie about how she felt, "The girls told me what happened. They're really worried about you and so am I. Usagi-chan if you want to cry don't hold it back. Please tell me how you feel instead of keeping it to yourself all the time."

"Oh Luna what did I do wrong," Usagi sobbed as tears freely slid down her face once more, "I don't want Mamo-chan to hate me. It hurts to know he doesn't want me in his life."

Not knowing how to comfort her heartbroken charge, Luna remained silent as she allowed Usagi to cry out her fears and sorrows. To her frustration, Luna knew giving Usagi emotional support was the only thing she could do. How the cat wished there was some way to take her pain away as she could see it was slowly eating her alive.

'_This doesn't make sense,'_ Luna frowned at the thought, '_It was obvious how much Mamoru loved and adored Usagi during those short weeks they were together. Why would he do this after all they've been through to be together?'_

"Maybe Mamo-chan never loved me," Usagi continued on pulling Luna out of her thoughts, "Maybe he tried for the sake of our past lives, but found I'm just not good enough."

"Is that what you've been thinking this whole time," Luna asked aghast.

When Usagi remained silent, Luna understood that this thought must have plagued her princess since the beginning of the break-up.

"Usagi-chan you mustn't think like that," Luna said as she jumped on Usagi's knees to look her in the eye, "We may not understand why Mamoru did this, but we could all tell that Mamoru loved you and I can't bring myself to believe he doesn't still love you."

"Then why was Mamo-chan with another girl," Usagi said brokenly.

Before Luna could respond, the sound of a chair scrapping across the floor alerted the two that someone was in the kitchen. Quickly wiping away her tears, Usagi walked over to find an empty kitchen with a glass of spilled water on the table.

Suddenly, the sound of a slammed door broke the silence. As Usagi sprinted to the front door, Luna ran upstairs to check on Chibi-usa. Slipping on a pair of shoes lying in the door way, Usagi ran out of the house but found no one was outside. Walking out further, she vaguely saw a small shadow disappear around a street corner.

"Chibi-usa," Usagi called out uncertainly.

"Usagi, Chibi-usa is missing," Luna cried out from the balcony of her charge's room.

"Not again," Usagi cursed before yelling back to Luna, "Call the girls, I"m gonna see if I can catch up to her."

Not waiting for a reply, Usagi ran off into the direction she had seen the shadow while wondering why Chibi-usa ran off on her own again.

'_Please stay safe.'_

**A/N: Recently looked back on this episode where Usagi saw Mamoru with Motoki's sister and I just really found myself disliking the guy. I mean how he thought to himself about how he had to stay away from Usagi until he figured out the dreams just didn't sit right with me. It seemed to me like he think that Usagi will wait for him unconditionally and once he figures out the dreams they could just be together again like the break up never happened! Phew, well that was just my angry rant(even though I do feel for the poor guy just not as much as Usagi). 'Til next time.**


	10. Unawakening Sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Stopping to catch her breath, an upset Chibi-usa frowned as she wondered why nothing seemed to make sense.

_Then why was Mamo-chan with another girl._

"Papa wouldn't...he loves mama," Chibi-usa whispered to herself.

Looking up, she could make out Mamoru's apartment complex in the distance. After having caught part of the conversation between Usagi and Luna, she had rushed toward Mamoru's apartment without a second thought. She had to find out if what Usagi had implied with that one question was true, but with each step closer to her destination, she found herself fearing the outcome of her confrontation. Having witnessed Mamoru's recent cold attitude toward Usagi have brought out the speck of doubt in her heart.

Clutching Luna-P close to herself, tears began forming in her eyes as she wondered if this might be her fault too. After all, her parents had never mentioned meeting her in their past and Pluto had warned her that the future could be changed if one tempered with the time-line.

"Why can't I ever do something right? Maybe it would have been better if I was never born," Chibi-usa muttered in despair.

"Now there's a thought," she suddenly heard a voice above her respond.

Looking up into the night sky, Chibi-usa's eyes widen in fear as she spotted both Petz and Calaveras hovering several feet away.

"Aren't little brats like you suppose to be in bed right now," Calaveras commented with a smirk.

Letting out a frightened cry, Chibi-usa turned to run only to find her path being blocked by a droid with short blue hair and what appeared to be a crescent shaped horn on her forehead.

"And where do you think you're going," the droid taunted.

"Go Akumuda. Put this misbehaving child to sleep," Petz ordered causing the droid's eyes to begin glowing in response.

Inching back in fear, Chibi-usa turned her head left and right looking for a possible escape route.

"Forget it rabbit," Calaveras said having noticed the young girl's wondering eyes, "There's nowhere for you to run."

"She doesn't need to run once I send you Black Moon trash packing," a voice exclaimed stopping the droid in its tracks as it's eyes immediately lost all glow.

"Well well if it isn't the rabbit's almighty protector," Petz said with a sneer, "What, not going to give your idiotic speech today?"

"It's only fair to warn you. I'm in a very bad mood right now," Sailor Moon spat back while glaring menacingly at the two sisters, "So if you know what''s good for you, you'd quickly teleport away like you always do. And this time, take your droid with you unless you want it to be dusted like all your other ones."

"You arrogant little-"

"Remember out orders Petz," Calaveras warned when she saw the blood-thirsty gleam in her sister's eyes.

Letting out an annoyed sneer, Petz held back her anger knowing it would be unwise to cross their commander who was currently on a short leash. Settling for glaring at the Moon senshi, she silently wondered why Rubeus would order for Sailor Moon's capture when it would suit them so much better to just kill this constant annoyance.

'_But orders are orders,'_ Petz thought begrudgingly.

"Akumuda," the eldest exclaimed attaining the droid's full attention, "Forget the brat for now. Go and work your spell on Sailor Moon."

Tensing up at the order, Sailor Moon prepared for an attack as Akumuda turned its gaze towards her. The glow that had disappeared earlier from the droid's eyes returned with a greater intensity. Not about to wait around to find out what attack the droid was about to unleash, she aimed her Moon Scepter at it.

"Moon Scepp...," Sailor Moon began crying out only to find her strength suddenly failing her, "What's going on?"

Feeling like her body has turned to lead, it was taking a great effort just to remain standing.

"Sleep now Sailor Moon and fall into the realm of dreams," Akumuda chanted hypnotically, "Hidden fears shall be hidden no more as they shall manifest into nightmares. Sleep!"

With each passing word, Sailor Moon felt weaker and weaker until she could no longer fight the urge to rest. It was only through the fearful pleas she heard from the frantic Chibi-usa that empowered her to continue fighting the increasing urge to close her eyes.

"Run Chibi-usa," Sailor Moon managed to whisper before falling unconscious into a deep sleep.

"No! Wake up Sailor Moon. You have to wake up," Chibi-usa pleaded as she shook the unresponsive Moon senshi.

"You're wasting your breathe kid," Calaveras said with a satisfied smirk, "As long as Akumuda's spell holds, Sailor Moon will continue to remain in that state. Without her interfering you won't be getting away this time."

As she prepared to strike the frightened girl with her raised whip, a bright beam shoot through the air and struck Calaveras causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't go forgetting about us," four voices cried out in unison.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"We will punish you," the four finished together.

"Tsk we just can't catch a break can we," Calaveras muttered darkly as she nursed her injured hand.

"Doesn't matter. The spell has been placed on Sailor Moon so we don't need to stick around," Petz said to her sister with a grin, "Let Akumuda do her part and we can pick up the pieces later."

"Sounds good to me," Calaveras responded with a chuckle.

"What are you two muttering about," Jupiter demanded not liking the grins on the two's faces.

"You'll all find out soon enough," Petz said with a knowing gleam in her eyes before teleporting away.

Following her sister's lead, Calaveras vanished soon after, but not before ordering the droid to destroy the four senshis.

Hovering above the four, Akumuda's eyes began to glow once more as she started her chant.

"Be careful you guys! That's how that thing put Sailor Moon to sleep," Chibi-usa cried in warning.

"Too late," the droid taunted as her spell began its effects on the four girls.

Each felt their strength being drained as they fell into kneeling positions. Chibi-usa felt her anger raising at seeing those who were trying to protect her becoming spellbound. Glancing at the unconscious Sailor Moon before her, she knew if she didn't act quickly the others would also be put into the same state. With determination in her eyes, she quickly had Luna-P transform into a sling-shot and aimed a firework bomb at the droid.

"You leave them alone," Chibi-usa cried out as she released the projectile hitting the droid square on its forehead.

The blinding light produced by the fireworks dazed the droid halting the hypnotic process.

"You little brat," Akumuda screeched as it clutched its eyes, "I'll make you pay for this!"

Recovering their strengths, the four senshis gave the droid no time to carry out its threat as they unleashed a combined attack straight at it. With no time to dodge, Akumuda let out an ear-piercing cry as the attack engulfed her. Seeing the droid's body deteriorating, the others cried out in joy, but to their surprise the droid began laughing maniacally.

"What's so funny," Jupiter demanded glaring at the quickly deteriorating droid.

"I may have failed to destroy you, but my spell on Sailor Moon remains. She shall experience her greatest fears until her mind shatters from the pain leaving her to be a shell of her former self," Akumuda said before her form completely faded and the green jewel left behind cracked.

Horrified by the droid's dying words, the four quickly rushed to their leader's side.

"Wake up Sailor Moon, you have to snap out of it," Mars cried out as she shook the unconscious girl by her shoulders, "Come on Usagi!"

Lying limply under Jupiter's support, Sailor Moon remained passive to her friends' continuous pleads. The feeling of fear further gripped each girl's heart when their friend began gasping for air as if being choked by an invisible force. However, as suddenly as it had began, her breathing soon returned to normal, but the expression of pain and sorrow remained evident in her facial expression.

"Mercury what's happening to her," Venus asked as she watched her blue hair friend observed their princess with her visor and computer.

"My sensors indicate negative energy and rapid brain waves from Usagi-chan. The patterns matches those under extreme stress. If this keeps up her mind will shut down from the shock," Mercury replied with dread.

"What do you mean her mind will shut down," Jupiter exclaimed before continuing in a more fearful tone, "Do you mean she's...dying?"

"No," Mercury said to everyone's relief, "But the stress might cause her to break down mentally and with Usagi-chan already under emotional stress from her break up...Even if we could wake her up, I don't know what sort of mental state she'd be in."

"But that won't matter if we can't wake her up at all," Mars said as she stared at Sailor Moon with a pained look, "Usagi's isn't responding to us at all. How do we break whatever spell that droid had put on her?"

Silence fell as none of them knew the answer to Mars's question. Fear and agitation clouded all their thoughts with each trying desperately to come up with a solution.

"Mamo-chan."

The name was spoken in a hoarse whisper, but under the eerie silence, each senshi heard it as if it had been spoken through a loudspeaker. They gazed anxiously at their friend with hope of seeing her awakening, but to their disappointment, Sailor Moon remained unmoving. The only change was the trail of tears sliding down her cheek.

"Maybe we should bring Usagi-chan to Mamoru-san," Venus said after a moment of contemplation, "It's a long shot, but he might be able to get some sort of response out of Usagi-chan."

"What makes you think that low-life jerk can help Usagi-chan," Jupiter yelled as her current distress fueled her rage for the man who broke Usagi's heart, "He's the reason that Usagi-chan has been-"

"We are all aware of that," Venus interrupted with equal agitation in her voice, "But Usagi-chan still loves him. If Usagi-chan will respond to anybody, it'd be Mamoru!"

"How do you know he'd even-"

"That's enough! Arguing isn't going to help Usagi," Mars exclaimed silencing the arguing pair, "The longer Usagi's under this spell the harder it will be for us to break it."

"I know you're upset with Mamoru-san. We all are," Mercury said sympathetically to Jupiter, "But right now our priority is to break this spell. If there's even a slight chance of success, we have to take it."

"I know," Jupiter said defeatedly with a deep frown, "I just hope Chiba really can help Usagi-chan."

"Well how are we going to go about this," Mercury asked only to receive confused looks, "We can't just carry Usagi-chan to Mamoru-san's apartment. For one thing she's still Sailor Moon and it would already be strange enough with the six of us going to his apartment in the middle of the night. I'm sure the apartment guard would question us before we even reach the elevator."

"We can bring her back to my place," Mars said, "Grandpa's gone traveling to other temple sites on some spiritual search or something and he took Yuichiro with him. We can call Mamoru-san over."

Under a chorus of agreement, Jupiter lifted Sailor Moon onto her back.

"I'm coming too," Chibi-usa exclaimed when they suggested one of them to take her back to the Tsukino residence.

Seeing her stubborn expression, the four decided it would be for the best to take her along as they could tell she would come whether they consented or not. As they began to make their way toward the Hikawa Shrine, Mercury informed Luna and Artemis on the situation resulting in the two cats' insistent on meeting them at the shrine. No more words were exchanged after the call as only the sound of running feet broke the otherwise silent streets. Only a single thought rang through each of their minds.

'_Please be okay Usagi.'_

**A/N: I have to say that I'm not so happy about the last part of this chapter, but I was at a lost as how else to word it. Hopefully it didn't come out too bad. 'Til next time.**


	11. Reasons Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Sitting alone in his throne room, Demando held an expressionless gaze at the hologram of the Crystal Palace that continued to remain out of his reach. Even with all the damages the palace had taken from their failed attacks, it still stood and continued to give off a sense of pure dignified beauty as if impervious to the corrupted energy of the Dark Crystal.

'_And within that palace lies the even more unreachable Goddess of Crystal Tokyo,'_ Demando mused silently as an unreadable emotion flashed across his eyes, '_Serenity...those defiant eyes of yours, I swear I will make you yield to me. Both you and your Ginzuishou will soon be mine.'_

The sound of footsteps entering the room brought the prince out of his thoughts. Taking his gaze off the hologram, Demando raised his eyes to see it was his brother who was approaching him.

"Saphir, did we receive news from the past," Demando asked with anticipation etched in his tone.

Ever since Rubeus had reported about the existence of Serenity's past self, Demando had reassigned the communication task to Saphir. Being fully aware of Esmeraude's hatred for Serenity, he had given her the task of keeping watch over any activities of the King and the future senshis. He refused to have his opportunity to capture Serenity ruined by Esmeraude's unwanted jealousy.

"Rubeus reported that their attempt at placing Sailor Moon in a dark energy educed sleep has been successful, but that they have failed to capture either her or the rabbit," Saphir said uneasily expecting his brother to become enraged at Rubeus's repeated failures.

To his surprise, Demando showed no sign of anger. Rather, a satisfied smile adorned his face as he rose from the throne.

"Excellent," Demando said softly further confusing Saphir.

"But brother, neither the young girl nor Sailor Moon was captured. On top of that we lost yet another droid," Saphir exclaimed, "How-"

"I am well aware of that Saphir," Demando interrupted with a wave of his hand, "But now that Serenity has been infused with the energy of a droid created from the power of our Dark Crystal, she is now closer within my grasp."

Understanding dawned on Saphir at his brother's words. A slight frown appeared at the knowledge of what his brother was planning.

"You intend to enter her dream while she is in her current state brother," Saphir stated disapprovingly, "But there are dangers to such an action. While she may not be as powerful, she is still Neo-Queen Serenity's past self and the wielder of the Ginzuishou. We should not underestimate her abilities brother!"

"Calm yourself Saphir," Demando said dismissively, "I am more than capable for such a task. Now return to your duties."

"Yes brother," Saphir answered grudgingly as he watched Demando teleport away.

'_No doubt to the chamber where the Dark Crystal resides to carry out that plan of his,'_ Saphir thought with a deep frown, '_He has become too blinded by his obsession with the Queen. Constantly throwing cautions to the wind when Serenity's involved. That means I will have to be wary for him...I just hope that will be enough.'_

* * *

Rushing up the flights of stairs to the Hikawa Shrine, Mamoru could feel the rapid pounding of his heart ready to burst at a moment's notice. Since the moment Rei had informed him of Usagi's condition over the phone, his mind was filled with only fear and worry for his Usako's safety.

'_She was suppose to be safe as long as I stayed away,'_ Mamoru thought cursing at his nightmares once more.

Sprinting straight to Rei's room, he slid the screen door open with a loud 'bang' not bothering to knock. He was met with seven equally tired and upset expressions. Each pair of eyes warred between fear and hope at Mamoru's arrival. His gaze soon fell on the figure lying on Rei's bed completely undisturbed by his loud arrival. Swiftly closing the short distance between them, Mamoru kneeled beside the unconscious Sailor Moon not knowing what to do.

"She's been like that since that droid put her under some sort of spell," Rei said in a soft shaky voice, "No matter what we do she won't wake up."

"Haven't you figured out what's wrong with her," Mamoru asked with an almost pleading gaze at Ami.

"My scanner indicated negative energy with the same signature as those of the Black Moon Clan's flowing inside Usagi-chan's body, but I don't know how we can dispel it," Ami replied with tear-filled eyes that remained locked on Sailor Moon, "In theory the Ginzuishou should be able to purify that small amount of negative energy, but it has remained unresponsive which is allowing the negative energy to grow with each passing second."

"Why would the Ginzuishou not respond," Mamoru growled out feeling an intense hatred for the powerful crystal.

He quickly noticed the four girls exchange of uneasy glances at his question and an unsettling sensation grew in the pit of his stomach. Obviously whatever the four had in mind would not bold well with him.

"We have a slight theory," Minako began uncertainly.

"And," Mamoru asked impatiently when none of them continued at Minako's pause.

"The Ginzuishou is connected to Usagi-chan's emotions," Ami decided to take the initiative and began to explain, "In other words, its power is dependent on Usagi-chan's thoughts and will power. While it may be that Usagi-chan's life energy sustains the Ginzuishou, it is her will and desire that activates the crystal's power."

At this point of the explanation, Mamoru could feel his heart stop as he guessed the implication behind Ami's words.

"So you're saying the Ginzuishou won't respond because...because," Mamoru said as he found himself unable to finish.

"Yes," Ami choked out as her tears now flowed freely down her cheeks, "Usagi-chan seems to have lost the will to live."

"No," Mamoru whispered in denial as his grip on Usagi's gloved hand tightened, "She would never. She still has so much to live for."

Sitting by his side, the previously silent Chibi-usa began to cry out for Sailor Moon to wake up.

"Wake up Sailor Moon! You have to wake up," Chibi-usa pleaded between sobs, "You promised! You promised you would help me save mama and papa! You can't...please don't leave me alone like everyone else have. I don't like it. I don't want to be alone."

Minako quickly pulled the heart-broken child into her embrace trying her best to give the young girl some sort of comfort while she herself also have tears running down her face. Luna and Artemis sat side by side on the table throughout the whole conversation. The white feline placed a comforting paw on the black cat's now shaking form. Suddenly the sound of a loud 'thump' echoed throughout the room as the girls and felines looked up to find Makoto towering above Mamoru with an outstretched fist and eyes filled with angry tears.

"This is all your fault," Makoto said venomously and moved with the intent to punch the silent Mamoru once more only to be held back by Rei and Ami, "Let go! We all know it's because of this heartless bastard that Usagi's..."

Mamoru gave no attempt to defend himself as the others pleaded for Makoto to calm down. In his heart, he completely agreed with the accusations and felt he deserved the lightning senshi's wrath and more.

"Calm down Mako-chan," Rei exclaimed as she and Ami held their angry friend in place, "Beating Mamoru-san up is NOT going to do us any good!"

"And Usagi-chan wouldn't want you to hurt him," Ami tried reasoning.

"Usagi-chan didn't want to have her heart broken either," Makoto countered as she continued to struggle against her friends' holds, "But what did this ungrateful jerk do. He broke up with her without so much as a decent reason. After everything Usagi's done and sacrificed for you! You even have the nerve to go out with another girl only a few weeks after the break up!"

"What," Mamoru finally exclaimed dumb-folded at the last accusation, "When did I date another girl?"

"Now you're even going to deny it Chiba," Makoto yelled back feeling her anger doubling.

"I deny it because I did not go out with another girl," Mamoru shot back with a renewed fire in his eyes.

"We saw you riding on your motorcycle with a girl clinging to you today," Minako explained softly with a disapproving stare.

"That was just Motoki's younger sister. He asked me to give her a ride home since he was still busy," Mamoru said as his eyes widened in horror at a realization, "Are you saying that Usako saw us and assumed I broke-up with her for another girl?"

"She didn't exactly pour out her feelings to us, but knowing her, that's probably what she thought," Rei answered.

"How could she think I'd date another girl," Mamoru whispered turning to look at his princess with a longing gaze.

"Then why did you break up with her," Rei asked with an accusing tone and a piercing glare.

"I...I can't say," Mamoru said his mind still fearful of the nightmare's warnings.

"Usagi-chan has been suffering all this time because of you and now she's even lost her will to live, yet you still can't give an attempt at letting us know why you broke her heart," Makoto exclaimed feeling the urge to punch the man in front of her returning.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE," Mamoru yelled back finally losing his resolve to follow the nightmare's instructions, "USAKO WOULD HAVE DIED IF I DIDN'T STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

The room fell silent at his outburst as everyone stared disbelievingly at Mamoru's unexpected explanation.

"What are you talking about," Minako asked slowly breaking the silence, "How could you possibly be endangering her life just by being with her?"

The pent up guilt combined with his current worry finally broke Mamoru's previous resolve as he slowly explained the reoccurring nightmares to the others. The whole time his sorrowful gaze remained on the unconscious Usagi as if willing for her to listen and understand his own pains over the past few weeks.

"I never wanted to hurt you Usako," Mamoru said having became so immersed in his explanation to the unconscious girl that he lost sense of the others around him, "If I could, I'd take back all the pain I must have caused you. So please, don't give up Usako. I can't even bear the thought of...please wake up."

The tears Mamoru had been holding back now flowed freely down his face and dripped onto Usagi's cheek as he continued to plead for her to awaken.

"Ma-mo-chan."

"Usako," Mamoru whispered disbelievingly at the sound of her barely audible call.

When a response came in the form of her hand returning his grip, Mamoru felt hope resurface from the depth of his previous despair.

"I'm right here Usako. Please don't give up," Mamoru exclaimed as the others watched on with baited breaths, "We're all waiting for you. Your friends need you. Chibi-usa needs you. And I need you Usako...I love you. Please open your eyes."

At his last tender declaration, Sailor Moon's broach flared to life as the shine of the Ginzuishou engulfed the entire room. When the light finally died down, all eyes turned to the now detransformed Usagi. Time seemed to halt as each second their princess remained unmoving felt like eons until finally, Usagi's eyes began to flutter open. No one dared to speak a word as all watched their friend with a mixture of relief, happiness and disbelief. Slowly positioning herself upright, several moments passed before Usagi became aware of their presence.

Smiling weakly at all their stunned expressions, Usagi finally broke the silence by saying, "You guys really should close your mouth or you'll catch flies."

At their princess's poor attempt at lighting up the atmosphere, Chibi-usa and the other girls leapt to engulf their friend in a tight hug as they all happily exclaimed her name.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I was feeling a little stuck with this scene. And the large amount of school work didn't exactly help. Anyway, Usagi's awake now, but the question remains of what she experienced while she was unconscious =) 'Til next time.**


	12. New Target

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Lying wide awake in her bed, Usagi stared unseeingly at the ceiling lost in thoughts. Beside her, Chibi-usa was in a deep slumber induced by the exhaustion of the night's events, but even as the young girl slept, she held a strong hold against Usagi's arm as if afraid she would be left alone. Letting out a silent sigh, Usagi gently preyed herself out of Chibi-usa's grip. Careful not to disturb the sleeping girl beside her or the slumbering cat at the end of her bed, Usagi silently sat herself up. Although she did feel tired, a combination of worry, fear and confusion prevented her from falling asleep like her companions.

After waking up in Rei's bed, she had listened to her friends' frantic explanations of what had occurred. Then she had been bombarded with questions of how she felt, what did she remember, what had happened and such while Ami did a quick scan of her condition. At least an hour had passed before things had finally settled down. It was only then was she able to suggest she and Chibi-usa return home before her parents or brother found out they were gone.

'_Of course it took some convincing for them to let me leave,'_ Usagi mused as the knowledge of her friends' concerns touched her deeply.

But the small smile on her face soon disappeared as she recalled how Mamoru had been the one to drive Chibi-usa, Luna and her home. It had confused her to see such concern and longing directed at her in Mamoru's eyes. This seemingly sudden transformation confused her greatly. However, it was not Mamoru's sincerity that she doubt, rather Usagi feared she may be misinterpreting his kindness.

_I love you Usako._

'_Did Mamo-chan really say that...or maybe I misheard him,'_ Usagi wondered recalling how she had heard Mamoru's voice when she had been trapped in the nightmare, '_Maybe it was because I had felt so empty and alone that my mind played a trick on me.'_

At the memory of the hopelessness and self-loathing she had felt while under the droid's spell, a slight chill ran down her spine causing Usagi to hug herself tightly. She had explained to the others of these feelings and had assured them it was only caused by the droid's spell, but the truth was that she had been harboring these negative feelings for awhile now. Maybe even before her break up with Mamoru since she had always felt like a burden on the others.

'_Everyone's always getting hurt because I'm not strong enough,'_ Usagi thought with self-loathing as she turned her gaze onto the sleeping Chibi-usa, '_I can't protect anybody. If anything, tonight's event proved that...But that won't stop me from trying. No matter what I'm going to protect Chibi-usa. I did promise to help her and that is a promise I intend to keep!'_

With another firm promise to herself, Usagi returned her thoughts to her experience during the droid induced nightmare. Recalling the different cold or taunting voices she had heard, there were two particular voices that puzzled her. While she had recognized every other voices that she had heard, these two particular voices were ones she had never heard before. But what struck her as the strangest thing was one of those two voices had sounded so familiar.

'_But I know those voices belong to people I've never met before, so why would one of them seem so familiar,' _Usagi wondered as her mind drifted back to the memory of the two voices.

888

_Walking through the seemingly endless darkness, Sailor Moon could feel nothing but sorrow and resentment. She have no idea how long she had been walking aimlessly nor why she continued to go forward when all she wanted to do was to collapse from exhaustion, but she continued to proceed as if the darkness itself beckoned her to keep moving._

_'At least this way I don't have to keep hearing their accusing voices,' Sailor Moon thought somewhere in the back of her mind._

_She had found that as long as she kept walking through the darkness the disappointed and accusing voices of her friends she had awoken to would become silent, but even without them, she could still feel the effects of what she had heard._

"_They're right," she said monotonously as she looked on into the darkness with lifeless eyes, "It's all my fault. I don't deserve to be their friend. It's my fault Mamo-chan hates me. He deserves a better princess. They deserve a better leader...and Chibi-usa deserves a better protector. I'm worthless."_

"_Oh you are far from worthless my dear Serenity," a voice suddenly echoed causing Sailor Moon to finally halt in her steps._

_Slowly turning her head left and right, she found no one else in the darkness around her that she could see, but she could sense a presence that sent chills down her spine. The feeling had the similar effect of drenching herself with cold water causing her to begin struggling to bring her mind out of its hazy state._

"_Who's there," she said in the loudest voice she could muster in her weakened state._

"_Now now Serenity, is that anyway to speak to the person who wishes to help you," the voice replied in a taunting tone._

"_Help me," Sailor Moon repeated in a questioning tone as she felt the dark aura around her intensify forcing her mind back into its hazy state._

"_Of course Serenity. I mean you no harm. In fact, I wish to take away your pain," the voice replied hypnotically, "I can help you forget your sorrows caused by those you have given your trust to but have chosen only to hurt you."_

"_Who...what are you talking about," Sailor Moon demanded in a fiercer tone as the anger she felt stirring in her heart at the voice's implication strengthened her will to push back the darkness, "My friends would never-"_

"_You've heard their words," the voice interrupted calmly, "No matter how hard you try, they never see that as enough. If they truly cared about you, would they say such hurtful things? It is not you that is at fault. Why should you defend them when they don't even acknowledge your efforts?"_

"_That's...that's not true," Sailor Moon whispered but the uncertainty in her voice was clear._

"_They don't deserve your kindness Serenity. Do not waste your tears on them...especially the man who had once claimed to love you."_

"_Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon whispered as the tears she had been holding back slid freely down her cheek._

"_Forget that heartless man and let me take away your pain," the voice boomed as dark energy began to surround Sailor Moon obscuring her vision completely._

"_What is this," she exclaimed in panic as she felt the dark energy attempting to enter her mind._

_Clutching her head, the pain she felt from the dark energy's intrusion continued to intensify with each moment she fought against its control. Her screams echoed through the darkness as the negative energy warred against both the protection of the Ginzuishou's glow and Sailor Moon's will._

"_This would all be painless if you just stop struggling Serenity," the voice said mockingly before continuing in a hypnotic tone, "All I'm doing is granting your wish to forget the pain that your precious prince had caused you. Your mind has shown me everything. All that hurt you have been bottling up. Let me take it away."_

_With each word, Sailor Moon found herself forgetting the reason behind her struggle. A numbing sensation spread throughout her mind as she found truth behind what the voice was claiming._

_'Maybe it is better if I give in. I've failed my friends and Chibi-usa. They probably all hate me too...just like Mamo-chan.'_

"_I want to forget," she said in a trance-like tone as her eyes began to darken and glaze over._

"_That's right Serenity," the voice said triumphantly, "Forget it all!"_

_'No you can't give up Sailor Moon,' a new voice boomed in her mind breaking Sailor Moon out of her trance, 'Don't listen to the lies. Remember your faith in your friends.'_

_'Who-'_

_'I can't explain now, but you need to trust me,' the voice replied gently._

_Blocking out the sound of the other voice, Sailor Moon concentrated on this gentler more familiar voice. Even though she can't recall ever hearing this voice, she found a certain warmth embracing her heart at its sound. There was a certain familiarity that she found alluring. In her heart, she knew whoever this voice belong to was someone she could trust._

_As if sensing her acceptance, the voice continued, 'I need you to focus on your Ginzuishou. Fuel its power with your light to fend off the negative energy around you.'_

_Following the voice's instructions, Sailor Moon concentrated all her remaining strength to power her crystal. As the light of the Ginzuishou slowly encased her with its warm comforting glow, she began to hear the voice of the person she had longed to see._

"_Mamo-chan," she exclaimed as the sound of his distressed voice slowly increased in volume._

"_No Serenity! Why do you call out for a man who had broken your heart," the first voice exclaimed in outrage, "His words mean nothing. He will only cause you more suffering with his false promises!"_

_I'm here Usako-don't give up._

"_These are mere illusions created by your wavering heart. You were never loved by that man!"_

"_You're wrong," Sailor Moon whispered before exclaiming, "I trust my friends and I trust Mamo-chan!"_

_I love you Usako._

"_Mamo-chan," Sailor Moon exclaimed as the Ginzuishou's shine intensified in response to her renewed determination._

_As everything began fading out, she could make out two figures standing in the distance. Fighting to see their faces, she found it impossible as her vision had became too blurry. The only features she could make out was one with a warm smile while the other had a deep angry scowl._

888

'_Who were those two,'_ Usagi wondered, '_Were they the ones I heard?'_

Unable to come up with an answer, Usagi frowned wondering if she had not just made the whole thing up in her head. After all, she had been placed under a spell. For all she knew it could just have been the droid's attempt at confusing her in case its spell was broken. Stifling a yawn, Usagi felt the night's exhaustion finally catching up to her. Careful not to disturb the other two occupants of her bed, she slowly laid back down. As soon as her head met her pillow, her eyes began to droop close. Deciding it would do her not good to dwell on the two mystery voices, she allowed her fatigue to quickly lull her to sleep.

* * *

An angry yell echoed throughout the empty throne room as Demando stood alone cursing at his failure to control Sailor Moon. Glaring at the projected image of the Crystal Palace before him, he proceeded to throw his half filled wine glass against the wall.

"That accursed Endymion," he snarled with hatred blazing in his eyes, "Even when he's rendered incapacitated he still finds a way to interfere! If not for his unwanted presence, Serenity would already be in my grasp!"

Demando felt himself shake with outrage at the recollection of how easily Sailor Moon had trusted the King's voice. He had seen the way her eyes had sparked with hope and love when the voice of the King's past self had somehow penetrated through the droid's spell. It infuriated him to no end how easily she would put her faith and trust in that pathetic man when Demando had clearly felt the heart wound she had suffered from something the King's past self had done.

"It doesn't matter," Demando said quietly with a renewed calm, "You will be mine one way or another. And I cannot wait to see the look on that accursed Endymion's face when that day comes."

"Brother."

Taking his gaze off the projection, Demando turned to find Saphir standing at the entrance of the throne room.

"I came to inform you that Rubeus is reporting in."

Giving his younger brother a slight nod of acknowledgment, Demando dismissed Saphir before taking a sit on his throne. Then with a flick of his hand, the projection of Crystal Palace was replaced by the image of a head bowed Rubeus in a flash.

"Your plan failed again Rubeus," Demando said in an unreadable tone.

"My sincerest apology sire, but I had not thought they would be able to break Akumuda's spell," Rubeus replied nervously.

'You are constantly underestimating the power of the senshis' past selves," Demando chided with narrowed eyes, "Or perhaps I've been overestimating your skills as a commander."

"No," Rubeus immediately protested as he gazed pleadingly at his prince, "Please sire give me another chance to prove myself. I will capture both the rabbit and Sailor Moon personally."

"The rabbit is of little interest to me now that we have found Serenity's past self," Demando replied, "Why settle for the brat when I can control the Queen herself."

"Sire," Rubeus said uncertainly when he noticed his prince's far off gaze.

As quickly as it had came, Demando's eyes returned to its cold threatening look. Flinching at his prince's obvious discontentment, Rubeus waited with nervous patience for his prince's decision on his fate.

"This is your final chance Rubeus," Demando finally declared to the Black Moon commander's relief, "Capture Sailor Moon and bring her back to the future to me alive or you will pay with your life."

"I will not fail you my prince," Rubeus replied with a bow before the transmission ended.

"For your sake, I hope you keep your word," Demando muttered darkly.

* * *

Letting out a thankful sigh, Rubeus's momentary relief was short-lived as he contemplated at the task at hand. It was not going to be easy to capture Sailor Moon. Unlike the rabbit, she was more than capable of defending herself.

'_After all, she is the wielder of the Ginzuishou,' _Rubeus thought with a frown, '_Her constant interference is the very reason the rabbit has remained out of our reach...but then again, her love for the rabbit and her senshis can very well be her undoing.'_

A malicious grin appeared on his face as a plan to render the future Queen powerless began to form in his head.

"Akumuda may have failed in her intended task, but that droid certainly left some very interesting information," Rubeus chuckled to himself as he exited the communication room with the intent on informing the Ayakashi sisters of his plan to aquire their new target.

**A/N: I believe the senshis' trip to the future will be occurring after two more chapters or so, but don't hold me on that. Well King Endymion had made his appearance(sort of) and Demando is obviously not pleased with that =) Let me know what you think. 'Til next time.**


	13. A Moment of Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"It seems that droid really did a number on Usagi-chan. She must be extremely exhausted for her to actually skip school," Minako said as she, Makoto and Ami walked out of the school building.

"Yeah. Usually Usagi-chan would just tough it out since she doesn't want to worry her family," Makoto added.

Giving a silent nod of agreement, Ami inwardly hoped that her visor had not overlooked anything and their friend was just taking a day off to recover from simple fatigue. As the three approached the school gates, they noticed their raven hair friend was waiting by the entrance.

"Rei-chan," Minako called out with slight surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could all head to the temple together," Rei replied before noticing only three of her friends were present, "Where's Usagi?"

"Usagi-chan didn't make it to school today," Ami answered in a tone laced with worry.

Hearing the unease in the water senshi's voice, Rei gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "Don't worry Ami-chan, I'm sure Usagi's fine."

"Yeah I sure you're right, but I can't help but worry. She did look very weak last night when she left," Ami said softly.

"Why don't we go pay Usagi-chan a visit," Minako suggested with a smile, "I'm sure she'll be glad to see us and this way we can all see for ourselves that Usagi-chan's just fine."

"I'll bet you she's already back to her energetic old self," Rei said with an amused smile, "Chibi-usa and her are probably arguing over something trivial again and poor Luna's probably wishing for some peace and quiet."

The four girls all laughed as the memory of the day when they had found Luna burying herself in Usagi's cover trying to block out the two's usual arguments filled their minds. The cat had seemed so happy and grateful when the four had arrived to meet Usagi for their usual girls outing.

"Well then I think we should get going before poor Luna decides to scratch her ears out," Makoto joked as the other three nodded in agreement.

With lifted spirits, the four began heading toward the Tsukino residence each hoping to be greeted by their princess's warm smile.

* * *

Outside the Tsukino residence, Mamoru stood at the front porch contemplating what to do. He had already been there once in the morning having wanted to make sure Usagi had recovered, but never got the chance to see her in person. He had just gathered his nerve to ring the doorbell when he had heard the familiar voices of Minako closing in. Not knowing his current standing with any of the Inners, he had quickly pulled his hand away from the doorbell and hid himself around the corner of the house. No sooner had he done so, Minako and Ami had walked through the front and approached the door ringing the doorbell. To his disappointment, it had been a worried looking Ikuko who had answered the door. Having seen a similar disappointment appear in the two girls' eyes as Usagi's mother spoke, he had figured Usagi was staying home from school.

'_Usako must be fairly wiped out to worry her friends and family by staying home. I wonder if she's feeling better?'_

Staring at the door as if it would answer his question, Mamoru could feel his confidence wane with each passing second. His constant fear and indecision had made him take several 'walk' around the block before having finally gathered up the nerve to even walk up to the door. And it was only after he had seen Ikuko leave.

'_At least this way I won't get into any awkward situation with Usako's family,' _he had reasoned.

Now the only fear keeping him from ringing the doorbell was not knowing how Usagi would receive him. He wouldn't blame her if she decide to slam the door in his face upon seeing who it was. Desperately hoping for the best, Mamoru willed his finger to finally push the small button. Standing stiffly still, several seconds passed before he heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the door. As the front door began to open, he felt another wave of nervousness wash over him. Once the door was fully opened, his well-trained steady gaze was met with Usagi's own surprised one.

"Mamoru-san," Usagi greeted in a soft unsure tone, "What brings you here? Did you come to check on Chibi-usa?"

"I...uh wanted to see if you're feeling better," Mamoru replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh," Usagi felt her previous night's confusion return as she once again not know what to make of Mamoru's seemingly sudden renewed kindness, "Well I'm doing a whole lot better than last night. I'm sure I'll make a full recovery by tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear," Mamoru said with such relief and sincerity that Usagi couldn't help feeling a familiar warmth envelop her heart.

Silence fell as neither one knew what to say. With a shy smile, Usagi softly asked if Mamoru would like to come in. Grateful for the broken silence, he returned her smile with one of his own and nodded a 'yes.' Stepping aside to let Mamoru enter, Usagi was about to offer her guest something to drink after closing the door when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught the pairs' attention.

"Usagi who was it," Chibi-usa asked with both Luna and Luna-P right behind her.

"Hey kiddo," Mamoru said with a smile to which the young girl happily responded by crying out his name.

Luna in contrast was not nearly as thrilled at seeing the former Earth prince. While a part of her sympathized with the reason behind his decision to break up with her charge, the agonizing pain she had watched Usagi go through made it hard for the guardian cat to simply forgive and forget. Taking a side-way glance at the girl in question, Luna was relieved to see a genuine smile on Usagi's face. Albeit it was not as big as it had been before the break up, it was still a smile from the heart.

'_Maybe it's not too late for him to heal Usagi's heart wounds after all,'_ Luna thought feeling a sense of renewed hope as she followed the three into the living room.

"Now you two sit here and talk while me and Luna go make us all some hot chocolate," Chibi-usa quickly announced as soon as she pushed Usagi and Mamoru onto the couch side by side.

Then picking up the surprised Luna, the young girl left in a rush of pink blur before either teens could protest.

"Geez that girl can be so impulsive," Usagi said with a hand on her face letting out a sigh, "Honestly, I wonder who she gets it from. I just hope she doesn't end up scalding herself with hot water...maybe I should go help her."

Usagi stood up with the intent on heading to the kitchen only to find herself being held back by Mamoru who had grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait," he exclaimed to Usagi's surprise and confusion, "I'm sure Chibi-usa will be fine...and I wanted to talk to you...alone."

Looking at Mamoru with a hesitating gaze, Usagi unconsciously bit her lower lip with indecision, but upon seeing the sad and pleading look in his eyes, she found herself unable to deny his request. Mamoru watched with relief when Usagi retook her sit next to him on the couch indicating her compliance.

"What do you want to talk about," Usagi asked failing to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I want to apologize for my cold behavior toward you these past few weeks," Mamoru began fully aware of Usagi's sudden stiffer posture, "I know it doesn't mean much and it won't take away the pain I've already caused you, but I want you to know that I really am sorry for the way I acted."

"Why are you saying this now," Usagi whispered while staring at her clasped hands with her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"Because Usako," Mamoru said further surprising the already shocked girl by using her pet name, "I can't keep up the act anymore especially after almost losing you last night."

"ACT," Usagi suddenly yelled with such fury in her eyes that Mamoru instinctively inched back in surprise, "You're telling me that you purposely broke my heart and made every waking moment of my life hell with an ACT! Is this some kind of sick joke? Were you just playing with my feelings this whole time?"

"No Usako you don't understand," Mamoru immediately exclaimed making a grab for her hand only for her to pull away in anger.

"You're right Chiba Mamoru. I DON'T understand and that's why I've been so damn miserable since you suddenly broke up with me. This whole time I was left wondering what I did wrong. What I had done to make you hate me so much and now you're telling me it had all been an act," Usagi vented, finally revealing the feelings she had been bottling up.

"Please Usako. Let me explain. I swear I love you with all my heart and I never stopped, not even for a moment," Mamoru pleaded with eyes that begged for a chance to explain himself.

"Then why," Usagi whispered brokenly with shoulders slumped in defeat as she looked at him with tear filled eyes, "Why did you break up with me Mamo-chan?"

Gazing into those eyes that begged him to give her a reasonable answer, Mamoru instinctively pulled his princess into his embrace. To his joy and relief, Usagi did not pull back like she had previously. Although she did not return his embrace, Mamoru was grateful enough for the simple reason that she allowed him to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Usako and I know I can't simply excuse my actions with the reason for what I've done, but all I ask is that you let me tell you what caused me to do such a stupid thing. Then if you still find yourself unable to give me another chance, I promise I won't bother you anymore," Mamoru said having whispered the last part.

When he felt Usagi gave a slight nod against his chest, he continued, "It started a few days after Chibi-usa appeared when we were still together. Every single night I would have the same dream. It always started with a wedding...our wedding. I can't tell you how happy I always felt during those moments in those nightly dreams. It was the only part of it that was ever pleasant...but then the dream would quickly turn into a nightmare. As you were just within my reach, the ground beneath you would suddenly shatter. No matter how hard I try, I could never reach you and the only thing I could hear would be your screams. Then a voice would always warn me to stay away from you or else death would be the only fate awaiting you. At first I tried to ignore these nightmares. I kept telling myself that it was only a projection of my inner fears of losing you. That it would be my fault for being unable to save you and for awhile I was able to ignore them...but then a few days before our break up, the voice no longer only came in my dreams. Even when I was awake that voice would suddenly out of nowhere began to ring loudly in my head telling me to stay away from you if I didn't want you to die. When it kept coming back, I just couldn't ignore it anymore. I couldn't stand to know that I may very well be the reason you would die, so being the coward that I was, I followed the voice's instructions and broke up with you...I am so sorry for causing you so much pain Usako. I know I will never be able to take away those awful memories, but I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it if only you will give me another chance."

Gently pushing herself out of Mamoru's embrace and turning away from him, Usagi silently contemplated everything she had just heard. Her heart warred with her logic as she found herself at a lost of what to do. Letting out a soft sigh, she turned to face the nervous looking Mamoru.

"I don't know," she answered honestly causing Mamoru to slump in obvious disappointment, "While I don't doubt that what you told me was the truth, I am still...afraid you will do the same thing if something like this were to happen again."

"I swear Usako, no matter what happen I will NEVER break up with you again," Mamoru vowed taking her hands into his own, "I wouldn't be able to stand the pain of separation a second time. I love you too much to ever let you go again."

"Do you mean that," Usagi asked taking a step closer to Mamoru with a soulful look, "Can you really promise to always confide in me rather than making decisions solely on what you think is best for me?"

"I promise Usako. I swear to you I will. I don't ever want to risk losing you again," Mamoru replied as he once more pulled his princess into his embrace.

When he felt her return it this time, Mamoru swore he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Thank you Usako," Mamoru said as he placed his forehead against Usagi's.

"I've missed you Mamo-chan," Usagi replied with a content sigh.

"I've missed you too Usako," Mamoru said softly before closing the small gap between their mouths and gave his princess a tender kiss.

A sudden crash caused the two lovers to pull apart and found five girls and two cats sprawled in a pile near the living room entrance.

"I told you to quit shoving Mako-chan," Minako hissed in complaint.

"Hey you're the one who wouldn't move over when I asked nicely," Makoto shot back.

"You two quit arguing and get off of me this instant," an annoyed Rei exclaimed.

"Oh I knew we should have waited outside," an embarrassed Ami whispered.

"You guys, you're all too heavy," Chibi-usa whined being the unfortunate one who was lying at the bottom of the pile.

Their arguing quickly ceased with the sound of their forgotten princess clearing her throat. Immediately scrambling to their feet, they all slowly began to back away from their annoyed looking friend who was slowly approaching them with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"And just what do you guys think you were doing," Usagi asked in a deadly calm voice with crossed arms and one eye twitching.

"It was Rei's fault! She rushed in first," Minako quickly answered pointing an accusing finger at the fire senshi.

"What? I only rushed in to find out why Usagi was yelling," Rei defended with a pointed glare at Minako, "You're the one who wanted to stay and spy on them!"

"Hey, I never asked you guys to stay and spy with me," Minako argued back at her fuming friend.

"Enough," Usagi exclaimed before the fire senshi could push pass Makoto to wrap her hands around her friend's throat.

Muttering something about 'nosy friends,' Usagi took a calming breath before asking, "How'd you guys get in here anyway?"

Seeing they were momentarily off the hook, they happily explained that they had came to see how she was doing and had found Chibi-usa with Luna sitting on the porch with the front door open. Not missing a beat, the four girls proceeded to question their princess in teasing tones as they began to grill her for details on what had occurred. Not wanting to become a target of any of the four curious Inners questions or possible threats, Mamoru had quickly volunteered to help Chibi-usa to actually make hot chocolate for everyone this time. As the sound of their princess's laughter filled the room, everybody felt completely content knowing Usagi was reverting back to her old cheery self. Even the threat of the Black Moon Clan couldn't dampen their moods as it was the farthest thing from any of their minds. They settled for enjoying the happy moment with each other, glad to be among friends.

**A/N: Isn't it wonderful to see our favorite couple have finally made up course that doesn't mean there won't be more hurdles for the two lovers. Soon it will be off to the future for them. And I feel the story isn't even close to its end yet. Let me know what you think. 'Til next time.**


	14. The Exchange

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"So it wasn't a coincidence that I found that little brat and the annoying fire senshi here those past two times," Koan commented as she and her sisters observed the Hikawa shrine below.

"According to Rubeus-sama, one of the senshis resides here with her grandfather," Petz said.

"In other words, if we wreck enough havoc on this temple, those goodie-two-shoes will show up for sure," Calaveras added with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"And once they do, I will finally be able to burn that wretched Mars to a crisp for daring to injure my hands in our last encounter," Koan sworn darkly.

"Don't over do it Koan," Berthier said in a calm yet semi-patronizing tone, "Remember we still have to carry out Rubeus-sama's orders."

With an indignant scowl, Koan gave a reluctant grunt of compliance before quickly descending to the temple ground below, intent on releasing some of her frustration by burning down everything around her. With blue flames dancing on her fingertips, she threw her two palms in front of her sending a wave of blue flames straight at a lion shaped statue standing in front of the shrine entrance. With a loud explosion, stone rubbles began to rain down along with blue sparks, reminisce of the former tall statue now in pieces. A sense of satisfaction filled her as Koan watched her flames continue to burn the base of the statue. Proceeding to blow up the twin statue several feet away, Koan laughed manically at the destruction around her. Raising her hand with the intent of expanding her assault at the shrine porch, a sudden cry of surprise halted her action. Turning her head to the source of the interruption, her gaze fell on a man in clothing that indicated he was a shrine worker. Even though his long, messy bangs hid his eyes, his expression was one of obvious terror and disbelief.

"Wwwwhat do you think you're doing," Yuichiro half-yelled, half-stuttered.

"Hee isn't it obvious," Koan answered with a malicious grin, "I'm burning this pathetic temple to the ground!"

"I will not tolerate anyone who means this temple harm," Yuichiro exclaimed as the feeling of anger overcame his fear, "Now get lost lady before I call the police!"

"What makes you think you can order me around," Koan growled with narrowed eyes, "Weaklings like you should know your place!"

With a single extended palm, she sent the unprepared Yuichiro flying back against the temple wall. To her surprise, the man quickly struggled to his feet and began stumbling toward the front door.

'_I have to warn Rei-san and her friends.'_

But before he could take more than two steps, Yuichiro found himself tumbling face first onto the porch as he felt something caught his leg.

"And just where do you think you're going," Calaveras taunted.

Pulling back her hand, she resent her whip out which wrapped itself around Yuichiro's neck before he could even try to get back up. As he struggled to loosen the noose's choking hold, he found himself violently yanked back onto the wooden floor with a loud grunt. By this point, Yuichiro felt like the world around him was spinning endlessly in a blur. Feeling all strength vanish from his body, he could no longer fight back the urge to lose consciousness from both the lack of oxygen and the impact of the crash.

"Fire Soul!"

With a cry of surprise, Calaveras staggered back as a stream of red flames severed her whip before forming a wall between her and the unconscious man.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

A jet of water propelled past the unsuspecting Calaveras straight at Koan who immediately leapt out of its path. The attack impacted against the charred rubbles of the two statues encasing the remaining blue flames in solid ice. Jumping back to stand along side her younger sister, both Calaveras and Koan watched with calm and calculating eyes as the orange flames died down to reveal the four Inner senshis.

"So you've finally appear. Just a moment longer and that weakling would have kicked the bucket," Calaveras taunted.

"Why are you attacking this shrine again," Mars growled with a murderous rage in her eyes.

Hatred for the pair before them stirred in the fire senshi's heart. Not only had these people attacked her comrades and an innocent child on numerous occasions, but now they were purposely destroying her home and had seriously injured Yuichiro. An immense desire to show them the heat of hell's fire filled Mars's entire being. When she saw the two merely grinned at her obvious anger with no indication of answering her question, she repeated her question in a cold deadly tone that promised painful retribution if it remained ignored.

"Wouldn't you say it's natural for us to destroy where our target resides," Bertheir answered naturally as she and Petz descended to their sisters' side.

"If you think you're going to find Chibi-usa here, then you're dead wrong," Jupiter countered.

"Now when did we say that brat was our target," Calaveras replied to the Inner's surprise.

"Then who is," Venus demanded.

"You twits are even slower than I thought. If we are going out of our way to attack your base, who do you think our targets are," Koan declared as she stretched out her hand and released a barrage of flaming blue rings, "The obvious answer is you annoying Sailor Senshis!"

Quickly lifting the unconscious Yuichiro, Mars and Jupiter leapt aside opposite the others with barely a second to spare.

"You're not getting away from me," Koan exclaimed.

Rushing forward with her eyes set on the fire senshi, Koan unleashed a stream of blue flame once she came within feet of the two senshis and the unconscious man in their arms. Seeing the rapidly approaching flames, Mars released her hold on Yuichiro's arm and pushed him and Jupiter out of harms way at the last second. Taking the full blunt of the attack, Mars was sent slamming back onto the pavement with scorch marks evident all over her sailor fuku.

"Now I can finally pay you back for our last battle," Koan cackled.

Several yards away, Venus and Mercury found themselves unable to regroup with the others as their path was obstructed by Berthier and Calaveras. Dodging their assailants relentless attacks, the two were put on the defensive with no time to mount any counter attacks.

"This time we'll put you pathetic senshis out of our misery," Calaveras exclaimed as her whip successfully binded Venus's arms around her waist.

Swinging her whip skyward, Calaveras sent her opponent crashing into the unsuspecting water senshi who had been too preoccupied by the other sister to notice the attack. Before either senshis could get back up, they became encased with ice from the shoulder's down by Bertheir's dark water attack.

"Two down and two more to go," Calaveras said triumphantly as she and her sister turned their attention to their other siblings' fights.

"Mercury! Venus!"

"Do you really have time to worry about your friends," Koan taunted as she sent blue flames straight at Mars.

Leaping back, Mars quickly regained her footing and raised her hands with the intent of counter-attacking only to find herself caught by Calaveras's whip before she could even cry out her attack. Forcefully pulled back onto the ground, Mars was unable to dodge Koan's new wave of flames. The youngest Ayakashi's laughter rang loudly throughout the temple grounds as she watched her hated enemy lose consciousness from the impact of her attack.

Completely immobilized by the ice, Venus and Mercury could do nothing more than cry out to their fallen friend in concern. Their horror soon increased ten-fold when Jupiter's pained scream filled the air. Turning their heads toward the direction of the sound, the two senshis was met with the sight of the lightning senshi shielding the still unconscious Yuichiro from Petz's dark thunder.

Falling down on one knee, tiny sparks of electricity crackled against Jupiter's body. Slowly panting for air, she could feel her body becoming numb from having taken so many hits. To her growing frustration, she found herself too weak to even stand up. Glaring defiantly at her attacker, Jupiter readied herself for another attack as Petz's stream of dark energy flew straight at her.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

A cloud of dust arose as the two attacks collided obscuring everybody's vision.

"Temple grounds are sacred and for you to destroy it merely for your evil purposes is unforgivable. In the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

Standing in front of her kneeling friend, Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her. She felt her blood run cold as her gaze fell on the unconscious form of her raven hair friend.

"You monsters," Sailor Moon spat venomously as her grip on her scepter tightened.

"Ah so you finally came Sailor Moon," Petz said completely unfazed by the death glare directed at her, "For a moment there we thought you wouldn't show up."

"Why were you attacking this shrine," Sailor Moon questioned ignoring Petz comment, "What do you guys hope to gain?"

"To put it simply, we know you senshis use this place as base, so I don't see why it's so surprising that we're tearing this place down," Petz said with a smirk, "By that look on your face I suppose you're wondering how we found out. Well we have you to thank for that actually. Akumuda may not have accomplished her mission, but that droid did manage to gather this important intelligence for us."

Guilt filled the Moon senshi's heart as she couldn't help but feel responsible for her friends' injuries.

'_If only I didn't fall for that droid's spell!'_

"You four are going to be sorry you ever set foot into our time," Sailor Moon growled threateningly as she aimed her scepter at Petz.

"I suggest you think twice before going through with that attack Sailor Moon," a voice boomed from above halting her action mid-way.

Turning to the voice, Sailor Moon watched as Rubeus lowered himself beside Koan. Once he saw he had each senshi's undivided attention, he aimed a swift kick against the unconscious fire senshi before lifting her up by a tuft of her hair.

"Let her go," Sailor Moon exclaimed, instantly rushing toward her friend's direction.

"Uh uh uh," Rubeus said with a 'click' of his tongue and tugged Mars up harder.

Halting in her tracks, Sailor Moon glared murderously at the Black Moon Commander, but made no more attempt to get closer.

"That's more like it," Rubeus said with a grin, "Now if you value your senshis' lives, I suggest you do exactly as I tell you."

"There is no way I will hand Chibi-usa over to you Black Moon creeps," Sailor Moon said with narrowed eyes.

"Hee that brat is of no interest to us anymore," Rubeus replied with a knowing laugh, "No. In fact, you should feel honored Sailor Moon. Our prince has issued a new order. He wishes to make your acquaintance."

"What are you talking about? What does your prince want with me?"

"You'll find out once you come with us," Rubeus said, "Unless, of course, you don't care what happens to your precious senshis."

Clenching her fists, Sailor Moon turned her troubled gaze from Jupiter to Venus and Mercury to the unconscious Mars. Having already made her decision the moment Rubeus had given his demands, her shoulder slightly sagged in defeat as her Moon Scepter vanished from her hand. Despite the protest of the other three immobilized senshis, she began to make her way toward the grinning Black Moon Commander.

Stopping several feet from Rubeus, Sailor Moon glared at the man and said, "Let them go and I will go without a fight."

"Very well," Rubeus replied and released his grip letting the fire senshi fall limp to the ground.

Ordering for the four sisters to return to the ship, Rubeus waited for them to vanish before teleporting himself behind Sailor Moon.

"Now then Sailor Moon, Prince Demando awaits," Rubeus whispered as he placed a hand onto the shoulder of the surprised senshi.

Helpless to stop the Black Moon Commander, the three senshis watched in horror as Rubeus vanished along with their princess.

"SAILOR MOON!"

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the wait, but I was busy with school and I was also in a bit of a rut. Anyway, I hope I will have more updates during summer, but can't say you guys can count on it since I'm taking summer courses =( Hope this chapter was worth the wait. 'Til next time.**


	15. The Key to Time Travel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

"What do you mean you can't locate her," Mamoru exclaimed, his tone filled with worry, anger and impatience, "There must be some way!"

"Mamoru-san please, yelling at Ami-chan is not going to help anybody," Minako reasoned as a frightened Chibi-usa continued to cling to her for comfort, "She's doing the best she can."

"Well her best isn't good enough right now," Mamoru bit back bitterly, too filled with worry for his princess to think in his usual calm, logical mind set.

"Hey! What right do you have to criticize us," Makoto yelled back as her own temper flared, "I didn't exactly see you swooping in to save Usagi-chan!"

The two glared challengingly at the other; if looks could kill, both would be six feet under. Sensing the two were obviously agitated enough to get into a full-blown scuffle, Minako slammed her palms onto the table, effectively gaining the pair's full attention.

"Look, I don't care how agitated you guys are or whose fault this is! If we want to save Usagi-chan, then we're going to have to work together and NOT against each other," Minako said in a tone befitting her title as the leader of the Inner senshis.

Once she saw the two had drop their heads in shame and compliance, Minako sat back down and let out a relief sigh before turning her attention back to Ami.

"Any luck Ami-chan?"

"I'm afraid not," the blue-hair girl replied with a frown, "For some reason I just can't pinpoint the Ginzuishou's energy signal anywhere. I know I was able to pick up a weak one when Rubeus took Sailor Moon, but then it suddenly vanished without a trace."

Silence fell as each began to ponder what could have caused such a strange phenomenon. Dread hung in the air as they all wanted to keep an unspoken theory locked up in their mind: the thought that the Black Moon Clan had already killed their friend.

"Maybe," Rei began with a thoughtful look, "...maybe we can't find the Ginzuishou or Usagi's energy signal because they don't exist in this time anymore."

"That's plausible. Rubeus did mention bringing Usagi-chan to meet their prince. If the enemy had taken Usagi-chan to the future with them-"

"Then their energy signals can't be traced because they no longer exist in our time," Makoto finished for Minako excitedly.

"But even if that's true, how are we going to get to their time," Ami asked logically, "It's not like that time with the Dark Kingdom when we could just Sailor Teleport after locating their base."

"Chibi-usa," Rei whispered causing all eyes to turn to the little girl sitting by Minako.

Eyes widening in nervousness, Chibi-usa clutched Luna-P closer to herself as she became the center of attention. Her body tensed automatically when she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder. Turning to her side, she visibly relaxed when she saw the senshi of love gaze at her with a pleading yet gentle look.

"Please Chibi-usa," Minako said softly as not to further frighten the already upset child, "Can you tell us how you were able to travel to our time or how we can go to your time?"

Biting her lower lip, the young girl slowly shook her head before saying, "I don't really know anything about time traveling. Puu was the one who opened the time gate for me after she caught me trying to go through on my own...I think she was trying to send me back to my own time, but I didn't want to go back without a way to help my mama and papa. I don't know what happened, but when Puu sent me thought the time gate that was suppose to take me home, there was suddenly a bright white light and the next thing I knew, I had fell on Usagi at Juban park."

"So you don't have any idea of how to go back to your time," Luna asked, unconsciously dropping her tail in disappointment.

Everyone watched as Chibi-usa put down Luna-P and pulled out a thin silver chain around her neck. Pulling the necklace over her head, she held out the small key that hung around the silver chain for all to see.

"Puu gave this to me the first time I met her. I was feeling lonely that day because mama and papa had been called away for some big negotiation for a few days already. I don't remember how, but I ended up wondering to the time corridor...that's where I met Puu. She saw I was upset and was able to cheer me up," Chibi-usa said as a small smile appeared from the memory, "Before I had to leave, Puu gave me this time key. She said if I ever need to see her again, this would help me find her no matter where I was."

"So then this time key can take us to the time gate," Makoto asked excitedly.

"Maybe...I've never had to use it before. When I came here, I just used the same time corridor I wandered into at our palace," Chibi-usa replied, "The last time we talked to Puu, she said the time key will help me when the time is right."

"Well I'd say now would be an excellent time for that key to work," Makoto said impatiently.

"Do you mind if I take a look at it Chibi-usa," Ami asked as she reactivated her visor, "Maybe I can figure out how the time key works."

Nodding her head, Chibi-usa reached out to hand over the small key when Luna-P suddenly floated between the two, halting the exchange. Before anyone could voice their surprise, the cat-shaped sphere projected the same hologram of the time senshi it had made days before.

"That won't be necessary Mercury," Pluto said in a stern, commanding tone.

"How are we going to save Usagi if we don't find a way to use this time key," Rei demanded with an accusing glare.

"The fabric of time is fragile and ever changing. It will be disastrous for anyone of this time to figure out a way to enter the time corridor and make their way to the time gate. It is much too soon for even the Sailor Senshis to learn the secret of time travel," Pluto said unyielding.

"So you expect us to just do nothing about the fact that the Black Moon Clan took Usako to the future," Mamoru exclaimed in outrage.

"I merely said you could not learn the method to time travel," Pluto calmly replied, "While traveling to the future does hold many risks, I suppose no other options remain considering the circumstances."

"Then you will tell us a way to travel to Chibi-usa's time," Minako asked.

Nodding her head, Pluto's calm expression became grave as she continued, "Be warned that I can only send you to the outskirt of the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo. While you will be close to the palace ground, you will still be outside the palace shields. In other words, you may run into some trouble once you've arrived in Crystal Tokyo."

"That's fine by me," Makoto replied confidently, "It might even make things easier if the enemy comes to us."

Not liking the lightning senshi's answer, Pluto turned to the leader of the Inner senshis with an almost pleading look.

"We will be sure to be careful Pluto. Our first priority will be to get into this Crystal Palace where we will be protected by its shield. Once Chibi-usa is on safe grounds, then we will come up with a plan to find and rescue Usagi-chan," Minako assured.

Smiling in approval, Pluto then turned to the youngest occupant of the room and said, "Small lady, do you recall the short incantation I had taught you the first time we met?"

"Of course Puu. Why do you ask," Chibi-usa replied with a questioning gaze.

"That's the incantation you will have to repeat in your mind to activate the time key," Pluto said, "A portal will open and send you and the others to the time gate where I will be waiting. I suggest that all of you get some rest before making your departure as there will be little time for rest once you've arrive in Crystal Tokyo."

"We understand Pluto. It would be unwise to enter possible enemy territory in weaken conditions," Luna acknowledged with a nod.

"Hmm, then I shall be waiting for you. We can continue this conversation once you've arrive at the time gate," Pluto declared before the hologram vanished, leaving the others to begin planning their trip to the future.

* * *

Standing inside the viewing deck of the ship, Sailor Moon glared angrily at the Black Moon commander that entered with a victorious grin on his face.

"It was a wise choice to come with us Sailor Moon," Rubeus said, now standing several feet away from the Moon senshi.

"You hardly left me with a choice," Sailor Moon replied icily with crossed arms.

"What can I say? It is your own fault for having such weak senshis," Rubeus said mockingly, "Caring for those weak and pathetic senshis was your own mistake."

"My friends are not weak or pathetic," Sailor Moon exclaimed, feeling her anger increasing at the man's comment and arrogant smirk, "Trash like you wouldn't understand what true strength is. Only psychos like you would hunt an innocent little girl! You're the one whose weak and pathetic."

"I would suggest you watch your tone," Rubeus warned with narrowed eyes, "Your trip has been pleasant thus far, but it does NOT have to remain that way."

"You must be even crazier than I first thought if you actually think that I will take _any_ orders from you," Sailor Moon said with a laugh.

"YOU," Rubeus sneered.

Responding to his anger, the dark crystal at the center of the room began pulsating rapidly. Seeing the sparks of dark energy emitting from the Black Moon Commander's hands, Sailor Moon automatically tensed and crouched into a defensive position. Having expected Rubeus to unleash an attack in rage, she frowned in confusion when the sparks died down as quickly as they had begun. A deep feeling of unease surfaced when she saw Rubeus's angry scowl vanished to be replaced by a knowing smirk.

"We'll see how long this arrogant attitude of yours last once Prince Demando is through with you," Rubeus said maliciously, "Soon you will be following orders obediently and I will enjoy seeing that spirit of yours break."

"That will never happen," Sailor Moon swore defiantly, "I don't care how powerful this prince of yours is. I will _never_ work for psychos that hunt a young child and destroy lives for their selfish gains!"

Bursting out into laughter, Rubeus closed the distance between him and the Moon senshi before whispering darkly by her ear, "You make it sound like you will have a choice in the matter."

Seeing the girl's eyes slightly widen, Rubeus turned and left with a satisfied grin.

* * *

Standing alone at the agreed meeting spot at the Juban park, Mars gazed at the moonless sky with eyes full of guilt. A sudden rustling of leaves brought the fire senshi out of her thoughts. Turning around, she found Venus approaching with Jupiter and Mercury by her sides.

"Where's Mamoru-san and Chibi-usa," Mars asked.

"They should be on their way. Artemis had been with Luna at Usagi's to discuss plans, so he'll be coming with Mamoru-san too," Venus replied.

"I see."

"How long have you been here," Mercury asked in concern.

"Awhile," Mars answered vaguely.

"You should have spent more time resting," Mercury said, "Your wounds are still healing."

"Don't worry. I'm fine...besides, I couldn't stand sitting still knowing they have Usagi," Mars replied truthfully.

"Mars," Venus said sympathetically, "It wasn't your fault."

"If I hadn't let my guard down, then I wouldn't have been knocked out and Usagi wouldn't have gone with those bastards," Mars said bitterly, her tone filled with self-loathing, "If I hadn't been captured, she wouldn't have just left with them."

"No Mars," Mercury argued, "We are all equally at fault. You can't put all the blame on yourself."

"That's right. Besides, I wasn't completely immobilized like you three, but I still wasn't able to do a thing," Jupiter said with clenched fists, "I should have done _something._"

"Instead of blaming ourselves, we should concentrate on finding a way to save Usagi-chan," Venus said with determination shining in her eyes, "We will make those Black Moon creeps regret ever messing with the Sailor Senshis!"

A chorus of agreement rang at their leader's words. Guilt was quickly replaced by determination as each felt their resolve to find their friend fortify. Sounds of footsteps soon caught their attention as Tuxedo-Kamen arrived with Chibi-usa and the two guardian cats.

"Are you ready Chibi-usa," Mercury asked kindly.

"Uh huh," Chibi-usa replied with a nod as she pulled out her time key.

"Everyone get around Chibi-usa and join hands," Luna instructed from her position on Tuxedo-Kamen's shoulder.

"We're ready when you are," Artemis said from the man's other shoulder once everyone was in position.

Nodding in reply, Chibi-usa raised the time key up toward the sky and shut her eyes in concentration. The others watched on as the tiny key in the girl's hand began to emit a soft glow. The shine began to intensify as a beam of pink light shot into the night sky. A portal slowly opened, forming a ring of clouds as the beam of pink light widen to shine down on the circle of friends. The group gradually floated into the air when the beam of light suddenly burst to form a round pink sphere around them. In a single flash of bright light, the sphere vanished into the portal. A second later, the park was once more quiet, dark and empty, leaving no sign of what had just occurred.

**A/N: So the next chapter, the senshis will be meeting Pluto in person and arriving in the future. Maybe Usagi will finally be meeting Demando. 'Til next time.**


	16. Prince of the Black Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Standing silently in front of the time gate, Pluto held a stonic expression as she awaited for her expected guests. Having guarded this time-less space since the Silver Millennium, patience was something that the time senshi have mastered since long ago, but the wondering of the mind was a different matter. Observing the wax and wane of the ever changing time-lines throughout the course of her solitary duty, most of her time was spent contemplating all that she have seen. It was both a gift and a curse to be able to witness all that could be and all that will be. Bond by the laws of time and forbidden to intervene, she could do nothing but watch the destruction of the peaceful Silver Millennium take its course. The overwhelming sense of guilt and sadness lingered to this day of her powerlessness to change her princess's tragic destiny: to act as the trigger for two world's downfall simply because she fell in love.

'_Even now when the flow of time is being disrupted, I remain powerless to intervene,'_ Pluto thought as she suddenly sensed the others' arrival, '_They must carve out their own futures with their own decisions. All I can do is pray for their success.'_

With that last thought, Pluto calmed her emotions as she watched the group of six figures approach. The tiniest figure soon recognized the time senshi and quickly raced toward her.

"Puu," Chibi-usa happily exclaimed as she charged into Pluto and hugged the surprised senshi tightly.

"I am glad to see you unharmed Small Lady," Pluto said with a small smile before directing her attention to the others, "I trust you are all prepared for your trip to Crystal Tokyo."

"Yes," Luna replied with a nod, "But before you show as the way, can you give us a better idea of where the enemy's base is located?"

"That will be something for you to discuss with the King once all of you arrive at the Crystal Palace," Pluto answered.

"Papa's waiting for us," Chibi-usa asked excitedly, "Does that mean-"

"I'm sorry Small Lady, but both the King and the Queen's states have not changed since you last saw them," Pluto said gently with sadness in her eyes, "But the King has been informed of the current situation and is awaiting your arrival. I trust you will be able to lead them to the Crystal Palace Small Lady."

Obviously distraught by Pluto's words, Chibi-usa held a disappointed expression as she nodded her understanding. All but the time senshi held a look of slight confusion when the young girl turned and walked up to Tuxedo-Kamen before proceeding to grip his hand firmly in her own.

"Is something wrong Chibi-usa," Tuxedo-Kamen asked softly.

Although the young girl shook her head, it was obvious to everyone that that was a lie. It didn't take a genius to know that Chibi-usa was worried about her parents, but what left them all baffled was why the young girl seek comfort from Mamoru. After all, she seemed to have a much deeper bond with Pluto who had a better understanding of her situation.

"We have no time to waste," Pluto said, pulling all of them out of their silent wondering, "I shall open the time gate to Crystal Tokyo. Once you've stepped through, all of you will be located at the outskirt of the city not too far from the Palace."

Turning to face the large white double doors, Pluto raised her key staff skyward with one hand. Silently reciting an incantation, the red orb adorned on the top of her staff began to glow as a slow rumbling sound was heard. The others watched on in awe as the two doors of the time gate slowly opened to reveal the sight of a crystalline city.

"Remember that you won't be under the shield's protection until you've reached the Crystal Palace," Pluto warned once more, "So be on your guard. The Black Moon Clan may very well be expecting your arrival."

"We understand," Venus replied as they all walked up to the large gateway, "Thank you for your help Pluto. We promise we will rescue Sailor Moon and defeat the Black Moon Clan."

Forming a horizontal line in front of the gate, they all held hands and mentally prepared to step through. Turning her head left and right, Venus looked at each of the others' eyes before nodding as she said, "All right guys, lets go!"

As soon as they all stepped through, the image of Crystal Tokyo became engulfed in a blinding light as the doors of the time gate began to close. Pluto watched in silence as the echoing sound of the shut doors signified that she was once more alone.

* * *

Letting out a light groan, Usagi clutched her head with one hand as she slowly opened her eyes. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her when she tried to push herself up. Taking a moment to shake if off, she began to recall the reason she had passed out. She remembered that after Rubeus's ship had arrived in the city he and the sisters had called Crystal Tokyo, the ship had began to approach a structure made of a black crystal-like substance. As the building had loomed closer and closer, she had started to feel an intense dark aura that began to suffocate her. The pressure had became so great that she had soon lost consciousness moments after her transformation had been forced undone.

"Ugh, how long was I out," Usagi softly questioned as she finally felt the wave of dizziness pass.

Lifting her head once more, she realized for the first time that she was not in her school uniform but a snow white dress that looked similar to what she had often wore in her past life as Princess Serenity.

"Ginzuishou," she suddenly exclaimed when she noticed her missing broach.

To her relief, she quickly located it lying close beside her on the large bed. Quickly standing up, she raised the broach above her head and yelled out her transformation cry only to find the Ginzuishou did not give even the slightest of reaction.

"Why can't I transform," Usagi wondered aloud in horror.

Slowly, a sense of fear began to grip her heart as she realized how bad her current situation was. She was alone and could not transform. To top it off, the enemy had taken her to the future, far from her friends' reach.

'_I'm all alone,'_ Usagi thought with tears raising to her eyes as she clutched the broach tightly against her bosom, '_What am I going to do? Even if I am able to somehow escape from here without my powers, I'm still trapped in the future. I have no idea how to get back to the others...Mamo-chan, I want to see you.'_

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps brought Usagi out of her thoughts. Refusing to show her captors any signs of weakness, she quickly blinked back her tears and turned to face the door with a guarded expression. Once the footsteps halted, the double doors to the room immediately swung open to reveal the white hair prince of the Black Moon Clan.

"I see you've awaken Serenity," Demando said with a smile as he entered the room.

The doors behind him automatically closed shut as Demando halted several feet away from Usagi.

"Who are you," Usagi asked, wondering why the man addressed her by the name of her past life.

'_His voice, where have I heard it before?'_

"I am the prince and leader of the Black Moon Clan, Demando," he answered with a wide grin, "And I have waited a long time to meet you Sailor Moon or do you prefer Tsukino Usagi? Although I must say I feel Serenity suits you best.

"How do you-"

"I know many things about you my dear Serenity. Your past, your present and your future, I know them all," Demando said, smiling at the shocked look on Usagi's face, "Aren't you curious about your future? Would you like me to tell you what it will be like?"

"As if I would trust anything you tell me," Usagi exclaimed as she finally recognized his voice, "You were the voice that tried to trick me when that droid placed its spell on me!"

"Such cruel words Serenity," Demando said with feign hurt, "I merely wanted to take away your pain. The pain that your so call prince caused you."

"Don't you dare insult Mamo-chan," Usagi said in outrage, "The only one causing pain is you and your clan! Why did you attack Crystal Tokyo and went after a defenseless little girl?"

"It was the Earth that had rejected us first. We are merely carrying out retribution and taking what we had been denied," Demando replied coldly.

While his reply was spoken harshly, it was not his words that shocked Usagi; rather, it was the hint of anger and sadness she saw in his eyes that pulled at her heart. She could tell this man truly believed his people had been wronged.

"What do you mean," Usagi asked, losing all previous anger in her tone, "What did we deny from you and your people?"

"For crimes our ancestors had committed, we were forbidden to live on Earth. Banished to Nemesis, we suffered the harsh conditions of that bleak and dark planet," Demando answered, his voice raw with various emotions, "While we suffered for crimes we had not commit, the people of Earth were lavished by the vast resources of this lush planet with their King and Queen! What right do they have in denying us the right to live on this green planet? You had said earlier that it was my people and I that caused pain to the Earthlings, but what of the pain my people have endured for generations? In the end it will always be the one with the most power who will rule over the weak. With the power of the Black Crystal under my control, it is the Earth's turn to bow before my power!"

"No that's not the answer to your people's suffering at all," Usagi exclaimed passionately, her tone begging for Demando's understanding, "This will only create more hatred between Earthlings and your people! Surely there must be a way to end this peacefully. Have you tried to reason with the King and Queen? I can tell from having lived with their daughter that they must be reasonable people."

"Such naivety and kindness," Demando said wistfully, "Perhaps the Queen would, but that accursed King would never agree."

"What do you mean? Why would the King-"

"Are you not curious Serenity," Demando interrupted, "Don't you want to know who the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo are? Haven't you ever wondered why the Rabbit had clung to you who is supposedly a complete stranger of another time?"

"What are you getting at," Usagi asked, unable to comprehend the amused look in Demando's eyes, "What does my curiosity have to do with any of this? It is the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo whose opinion we should be discussing, not my curiosity on the matter."

"That's where you're wrong my sweet Serenity," Demando replied as Usagi inwardly cringed at his use of endearment, "Both you and that pathetic Earth prince are very important factors to our current situation. After all, that man will become the King of Crystal Tokyo. The man who is a constant bane to my existence, King Endymion. And you, my dear Serenity, are the future Neo-Queen Serenity. The very person who will exile my people to Nemesis."

Eyes widening in shock, Usagi found herself unable to take in all the information at once. Surely Demando had to be lying. How could she, the klutzy crybaby, ever become a queen? It had been hard enough for her to believe that she had been the graceful and well loved Princess Serenity in her past life. And even if what Demando said about her becoming queen was true, how could her future self let the descendants who lived on Nemesis suffer for crimes only their ancestors had committed? How could she let it escalate to the point where the people of Nemesis were filled with enough hatred that they would seek revenge on the entire Earth.

"How can that be...I wouldn't," Usagi whispered in disbelief while inwardly thinking she was obviously not fit to be a queen as her past mother, Queen Serenity, had been.

"You need not fright my dear Serenity, I do not blame you. After all, you are merely being deceived by that accursed Endymion," Demando said as he tried to place his hand on Usagi's shoulder only for her to slap his hand away.

"You leave him out of this," Usagi exclaimed as the fire re-lite in her eyes, "Mamo-chan would never lie to me!"

"Why do you continue to defend him Serenity," Demando asked with narrowed eyes, "After the way he had hurt you, how can you still willingly run back into his arms from just a few sweet lies he whisper to you."

"You don't understand anything. I love Mamo-chan and trust him with all my heart and soul. I know he would never purposely hurt me!"

"Is that so? You truly believe that pathetic Earth prince loves you as you him? You really believe he would never _purposely_ hurt you," Demando said mockingly with a knowing grin that caused Usagi to unconsciously take a step back, "Let me tell you something my naive princess. I know all about the reason he had hurt you. He must have told you he had broken your heart because he wished to protect you. That it was all because he had been plagued with a reoccurring nightmare that predicted your death should he stay with you."

"How do you...were you the one who sent him those lies," Usagi asked with an accusing glare.

Her glare only intensified when Demando broke out into laughter at her accusation.

"It was you wasn't it? You were the one who tried to break us apart!"

"Alas poor Serenity, the truth will probably be too much for you to bare," Demando said with amusement dancing in his eyes, "After all, it was the very man you love and trust the most who tried to break this bond you cherish so much."

"No," Usagi whispered as she quickly caught onto Demando's implications.

"That's right my dear Serenity," Demando replied with a victorious grin, "It was none other than King Endymion, your precious 'Mamo-chan's' future self, who sent those nightmares and tried to force his past self to break your heart."

"YOU'RE LYING," Usagi exclaimed as she furiously shook her head, "MAMO-CHAN LOVES ME! YOU EVEN SAID WE HAD CHIBI-USA, SO THERE'S NO WAY-"

"Daughter or no daughter, it does not change the fact that it was Endymion's future self who sent the nightmares," Demando countered calmly, "It is time you face the truth Serenity. That man does not love you. Or else why would he purposely made it so his past self would cause you so much heart break?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as Usagi felt herself going numb. She wanted to continue denying Demando's words; to scream that it was all lies, but the look in his eyes prevented her from doing so.

'_He's not lying.'_

This single realization shook Usagi to her very core. She found herself recalling all the pain and hurt she had suffered because of the nightmares sent to Mamoru. It had hurt to know her Mamo-chan had made the decision to break up with her without telling her his reasons, but she had accepted that he had her best interest at heart. After all, if the roles had been reversed, she knew she would have probably done the same thing.

'_But now you're telling me it was Mamo-chan's future self who had sent these nightmares,'_ Usagi thought with a heavy heart, '_Why would you do that? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to make you hate me? Is that why you wanted my Mamo-chan to break up with me...because you regretted being together with someone like me?'_

"Just forget about him Serenity."

Breaking out of her thoughts, Usagi realized Demando had closed the distance between them and now stood dangerously close to her.

"Forget about that pathetic Endymion and stay by my side. Together we will accomplish great things," Demando whispered before pulling the surprised Usagi into an unexpected kiss.

Eyes widening in shock and outrage, Usagi immediately pushed Demando back and slapped him across the face.

"Stay away from me you sicko," Usagi said darkly as she glared murderously at the man before her.

Placing a hand on his slightly redden cheek, Demando gazed into Usagi's darken blue eyes.

'_Those defiant eyes,' _he thought silently, '_Yes, those are the eyes that was directed at me that __day...Neo-Queen Serenity. With those beautiful eyes, she had looked at me with both pity and contempt.'_

"I will make you mine," Demando whispered in a trance-like tone as he took a single step forward.

"Stay back," Usagi commanded with such venom that Demando heeded her warning and halted, "I suggest you stay away from me or else I will not be responsible for what I do if you come any closer."

Silence fell as Demando looked at the wary Usagi's defiant form with a contemplative gaze. Even when she knew she was powerless inside this Black Crystal Palace, she continued to fight and defy him.

'_What will it take to make you yield to me?'_

"Very well Serenity. I will concede for today as I know you have a lot to consider after what you've just learned, but," Demando began before his eyes flickered with a blue light.

Usagi suddenly found her entire body becoming weak and numb. Unable to fight back, she was pulled once more into Demando's embrace.

"Make no mistake, I _will_ make you my queen no matter what. It would be best if you come to me willingly, but if I have to use alternative methods, then so be it," Demando whispered into Usagi's ears sending a cold chill down her spine, "You belong to me."

Stepping back, Demando grinned at the hint of fear in Usagi's eyes.

"I hope you will have come to the correct decision by my next visit," he said before teleporting from the room.

As soon as she felt his presence disappear from the room, Usagi collapsed to the floor as the strength from her knees gave out. Fresh tears filled her eyes as she desperately wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered brokenly as tears began to slide down her face.

Hugging her knees to herself, Usagi broke out into heart-wrenching sobs. Fear and loneliness filled her as she repeatedly cried out to her prince in her mind to come save her.

**A/N: And our beloved Usagi have finally gotten through her first encounter with Demando. In the next chapter, the others are finally going to meet King Endymion and find out about Demando's little obsession with our favorite Moon Princess. 'Til next time.**


	17. The First Hurdle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

Hidden under the shadows of a shattered building, the four senshis scanned over the proximity of the Crystal Palace. Not far from the large crystalline structure, a Black Moon droid stood robotically still. While it remained motionless, its piercing red gaze felt unnerving to the four girls. It felt as if those red eyes were able to see everything without the need of motion.

"So Pluto was right. They were expecting us." Mars said quietly.

"It almost feels like they're belittling us by sending only one droid to guard the entrance of the Crystal Palace," Jupiter said with an edge of annoyance, "Lets just take it down so we can go find the King already."

"We mustn't be too hasty," Venus replied sternly, "First we have to wait for Mamoru-san's signal. Right now our priority is to get Chibi-usa to safety inside the palace's barrier."

Just as Venus finished speaking, the sound of the droid's surprised shout caught their attention. They watched as the upset droid pulled out the red rose that had embedded into its left arm. With an icy glare, the droid turned left and right in an attempt to locate its assailant. Once it turned its back on the four senshis, they immediately leapt out of their hiding place and ran toward the confused droid.

"Venus-Love-Me-Chain!"

Taking the droid by surprise, the golden chain tied its arms tightly against its body.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Constricted by Venus's chain, the droid was unable to completely dodge the attack and found its legs frozen to the ground as a result.

"Take Chibi-usa to safety now," Mars yelled out once they had successfully immobilize the droid.

The droid could only watch as Tuxedo-Kamen leapt out of the shadows and headed straight toward the Crystal Palace with Chibi-usa held securely in his arms.

"You're not getting away," the droid exclaimed as it suddenly released a blast of dark energy, shattering both the chain and ice that had been binding it.

"Oh no you don't," Jupiter retorted as she placed herself before the droid and set it flying back with her 'Sparkling Wide Pressure.'

Raising from the debris of the structure it had slammed against, the droid gave out a terrifying scream before charging blindly at Mercury who had been standing closest to it.

"Burning Mandala!"

The attack made a direct hit against the droid from behind. Believing the droid to be down for the count, the four senshis' eyes widened in disbelief when it slowly rose back to its feet. Even with the clearly visible wounds and burnt marks on its back and arms, the droid showed no sign of feeling pain. Undeterred, it charged once more at the senshi standing closest to it.

"All intruders must be eliminated," the droid said robotically as it swipes at Mars with its extended claws.

Barely able to dodge all of the droid's wild swipes, Mars soon found herself backed against a crumbled wall.

"Mars duck!"

Immediately reacting to Venus's instruction, Mars lowered herself to the ground just as a golden beam pierced through the droids chest as well as the wall she had been leaning against only moments ago. Taking advantage of the droid's shock, Mars quickly rose from the ground and regrouped with the others. The four watched as the droid collapsed to its knees before its entire body began to crumble.

"Intru-ders, must eli-," the droid rasped before turning completely into dust.

"Well that was easy," Jupiter said with suspicion in her tone, "Sending only one droid as guard, you'd think it would have been stronger."

"Something doesn't seem right," Mercury agreed with a nod, "It's almost as if the Black Moon Clan wanted us to reach the Crystal Palace and meet the King."

"You're only half right," a voice spoke overhead, surprising the four senshis.

Twirling around, they found Rubeus now floating several feet in the air between them and the entrance of the Crystal Palace.

"Rubeus," Jupiter growled out in disdain as each girl glared venomously at the Black Moon Commander.

"I guess I should give you all some credit for finding your way here to 30th century Crystal Tokyo, but unfortunately for you four, Demando-sama had instructed to only allow that Earth prince to meet the King," Rubeus said before unleashing a wave of dark energy at the four senshis while exclaiming, "You should feel honored to perish at the hands of the Black Moon Commander, Crimson Rubeus!"

"Keep dreaming pal," Mars shot back angrily as she and others dodged his attacks, "You'll be the one whose going pay for what you've done."

Jumping into the air, Mars sent her 'Fire Soul' straight at Rubeus. Without a flinch, he easily blocked the attack by erecting an invisible wall before him. Before the fire senshi could even voice her surprise, Rubeus teleported above her and sent her crashing down to the ground as if the gravity around her had suddenly intensified.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Cresento Beam!"

"Child's play," he exclaimed as he sent the attacks back at the two senshis.

"Bubble Spray!"

"So you weaklings are resorting to hiding or perhaps this is your futile attempt to run away," Rubeus taunted as he lowered himself to the ground in an effort to escape the mist.

"Unlike you, the Sailor Senshis don't run away from their foes," Jupiter retorted as she slammed her fist against Rubeus's face the moment he landed.

"You wretched little-"

"Mars Fire Bird Strike," Mars exclaimed as her attack consumed Rubeus in a column of flames before he could return a punch at the lightning senshi.

"Enough," he yelled out in anger.

With a strong wave of dark energy, Rubeus sent the senshis flying back and extinguished the flames that had been surrounding him.

"I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL A SECOND TIME BY THE LIKES OF YOU," he declared with a crazed gleam in his eyes as dark energy began condensing into multiple small purple spheres in his outstretched hands, "DIE!"

The purple spheres were sent hurtling at the four senshis who laid weakly on the ground, still stunned from the previous blast. To their surprise, a figure suddenly leapt between them and the incoming attack.

"Silence Wall!"

At the young girl's exclamation, Rubeus's attack collided with an invisible wall, leaving the four senshis and their savior unharmed.

"Hurry to the Crystal Palace. We will deal with Rubeus," the young girl commanded with her back still facing the senshis.

"But-," Jupiter began to protest.

"Your priority is to save Sailor Moon," the young girl interrupted in a stern voice, "Now go, the King is awaiting your arrival!"

Unable to argue back, the four girls quickly rose to their feet and did as their savior instructed. As they ran toward the Crystal Palace entrance, they could still hear the angered shouts of the Black Moon Commander overlapped with multiple explosions.

"Will that girl really be okay," Mars questioned worriedly as they ran.

"She was able to completely block Rubeus's attack without a scratch. Whoever she is, I think it's safe to say she can hold her own in a battle," Venus replied.

"Don't forget. She said 'we' will take care of it," Mercury added, "That means there must be others with her. And since it seems like she's working for the King, we can only trust that she will be fine."

* * *

"I thought you Outer Senshis were suppose to be away at your posts," Rubeus bit out, anger and annoyance clear in his eyes.

"Too bad for you that we came to check on the situation once we caught wind of your Clan's attack," Uranus replied with a smirk as she pointed her blade at the man before her, "Now I will make you regret ever lying a hand on our Queen."

"You bluff. I know you lot aren't suppose to interfere with the past senshis," Rubeus baited, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, "Aren't you afraid of the consequences of interacting with the senshis of the past?"

"The rule was not to let them find out who we are and to let them deal with the ones orchestrating these events," Saturn replied calmly, "Since they neither saw my face nor know who I am, we have not broken that rule."

"Besides, we have always done things our way," Neptune added.

"Right now, you should be worrying about yourself," Uranus shouted as she charged at Rubeus, "Space Sword Blaster!"

Unable to completely dodge the attack, Rubeus let out a pained scream as he felt the blade make a deep gash in his left shoulder. Using his right hand, he sent a stream of dark energy at his attacker who easily leapt out of the way.

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune's attack sent Rubeus crashing into the ground as he became too weak to remain airborne. Cursing at his attackers, the Black Moon Commander struggled to raise to his feet, but found the best he could do was raise to a kneeling position. Lifting up his head, Rubeus's eyes widen in fear when he saw the Senshi of Silence standing only inches away from him with her Silence Glaive raised high in the air.

"No! Please spare me," he begged as he finally comprehended the graveness of his situation, "I was merely following orders."

"Your greed for power lead you to follow your leader and now your cowardice lead you to blame your wrong doings on that same leader. A man such as you who dared to attack our Queen deserves no mercy," Saturn said icily before swinging down her glaive, "Death Reborn Revolution!"

* * *

Walking down the main hall of the Crystal Palace, Tuxedo- Kamen, Luna and Artemis followed Chibi-usa as she lead them to the room where she knew her father would be monitoring the situation throughout Crystal Tokyo. Pushing open the large double-doors, Tuxedo-Kamen entered a room filled with numerous crystal monitors. His focus immediately fell onto the figure standing before the large crystalline control panel.

"I am glad to see you have arrived safely."

Eyes widening in shock, Tuxedo-Kamen instantly recognized the sound of the figure's voice to be identical to the one in his nightmares. Too stunned to speak, he could only continue to stare at the figure as Luna, Artemis and Chibi-usa greeted the figure as the King of Crystal Tokyo. With many questions rapidly filling his mind, Tuxedo-Kamen was unable to register clearly the conversation the two guardian cats were carrying on with the King.

"I am King Endymion," the King's words finally broke through Tuxedo-Kamen's stupor as he turned to face them, "You, Mamoru Chiba, are my past self."

"Impossible," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed catching all but the King by surprise, "You can't be me! There is no way I will EVER become you!"

"Mamoru-san," Luna said in confusion, "What has gotten into you?"

"Chibi-usa, why don't you go back to the palace entrance. Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury will need your help to find their way here," the King said to his daughter gently, "Artemis and Luna will accompany you."

"But," Chibi-usa said uncertainly as her gaze remained on the upset Tuxedo-Kamen.

"Don't worry," the King said fully aware of his daughter's worry, "Everything will be fine after I straighten out a few things with my past self."

Trusting her father's words, Chibi-usa gave a slight nod before exiting the room with Luna and Artemis in tow. As soon as the door closed, the King turned to face Tuxedo-Kamen with an understanding look.

"I suppose an explanation is in order," the King said calmly.

"Why did you make me break up with Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded coldly, "Is it because of Chibi-usa?"

"Rest assured, Chibi-usa is the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity. In other words, she is yours and Usagi's future daughter."

"Then why," Tuxedo-Kamen questioned angrily, "Why would you want to break us up? Do you know how much pain you put us through? How much pain you put USAKO through?"

"I have a relatively good idea as my Serenity and I've been through the same ordeal," the King replied unfazed, "But it is a necessary part of our past and both my wife and myself have agreed to following through with it. As much as it pained us to do so, we could not risk altering the past."

"So because you're a coward you willingly allowed the person we love and care about the most to go through that kind of pain!"

"I don't believe you understand the severity of tempering with the time-line," the King replied coldly, "If I did not follow through with sending you the dreams I had also experienced in my...our past, there would be millions of possible consequences. Many of these may result in situations far worse than you and I have experienced. Call me a coward if you will, but I refuse to risk the lives and future of both my daughter and my wife! For them, I am even willing to become the devil if it means their futures are assured."

Unable to argue with his future self's sentiments, Tuxedo-Kamen could only clench his fists in frustration. As much as it pained him to admit it, he completely understood his future self's sentiments. After all, had he not done the same thing by rejecting his Usako when he had thought that was the only way to keep her safe?

'_So does that mean I will do the same thing in my future?'_

"No matter the feelings you have toward me at the moments, now is not the time for us to argue," the King continued, returning his gaze on the monitors, "The most important task at hand is for you and the others to rescue Sailor Moon from that loathsome Demando's grasp."

"I recall Rubeus mentioning his prince wanting to meet Usako. So this Demando is the leader of the Black Moon Clan," Tuxedo-Kamen said with narrowed eyes, "Is he after the Ginzuishou that Usako wields?"

"If only that was all he wanted," the King replied bitterly.

"What do you mean," Tuxedo-Kamen asked, feeling a sense of unease at his future self's tone.

"The man wishes to make Serenity his queen," the King answered darkly, "He failed to get his hands on the Serenity of this time, so now he has set his sights on the Usagi of your time."

"Where was she taken," Tuxedo-Kamen demanded in a low voice, "Tell me where they have taken Usako."

"It will do Sailor Moon no good if you just charge into the enemy's base blindly," the King replied, "You need to-"

The sound of a fist colliding with the wall immediately halted the King's words.

"I don't need your lecture. All I need is for you to tell me where Usako has been taken," Tuxedo-Kamen said icily.

Unfazed by his past self's coldness, the King calmly replied, "You will need the four senshis help to rescue Sailor Moon. I will tell you the Black Moon Clan's base once they arrive. It will do you well to heed my advice Mamoru. You must not let your emotions get the better of you. If you WANT to rescue Sailor Moon, you must keep your anger under control."

"I'm sorry I can't be as calm as your majesty," Tuxedo-Kamen said spitefully, "Just because YOUR Serenity is safe-"

"You know NOTHING," the King interrupted coldly catching Tuxedo-Kamen by surprise, "My wife is currently in a comatose state because of those Black Moon bastards. Do you know how much I want to personally go and rip them apart? If I can muster control to leave this matter to you and the past senshis, I would hope I can trust my past self to be rational enough to not mess up rescuing my wife's past self."

"I...I'm sorry," Tuxedo-Kamen apologized at his future self's words, "I promise you, I will save Usako."

As a look of understanding passed between the two men, the doors slowly swung open as Chibi-usa returned with the four Inner Senshis. Once the four recovered from the shock of finding out the King was Mamoru's future self and who the parents of Chibi-usa were, the King proceeded to explain the situation in Crystal Tokyo.

"We have a functional teleportation pad that can get you as close to the Black Moon Clan's base as possible, but it will be up to you to infiltrate and rescue Sailor Moon as we don't know what the interior of their base is like," the King concluded.

"Leave that to us," Venus replied for them all, "We will definitely save Usagi-chan."

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm glad I was finally able to get this chapter out. It took so many rewrites before I could get this chapter written in a satisfactory way. Hee, I'm glad I was able to give Saturn, Neptune and Uranus a scene. I really do love the Outers. 'Til next time.**


	18. The True Orchestrator

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

A lone figure completely covered in a purple cloak levitated before the enormous Black Crystal before him. The red glow of his eyes stared intently at the small crystal ball floating between the palms of his hands. While only a dark purple haze could be seen swirling within the crystalline sphere, the intensity of the figure's gaze upon it suggested he could see something within it that others could not.

"Wiseman."

Suddenly phasing into the room, Demando addressed the cloaked figure agitatedly, "Why has the Black Crystal's power stopped growing? Saphir had informed me that he saw you tinkering with the controls which monitors the Black Crystal's growth. You will do well not to hide anything from me."

"Please calm yourself my prince," Wiseman replied swiftly, showing no sign of nervousness at Demando's threat, "I had merely been observing the data collected on the Black Crystal's growth and nothing more. As for the sudden halt in it's growth, I assure you I have nothing to do with that. I believe the cause of this problem lies with our captive."

"What do you mean," Demando asked, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"While it is true that the Ginzuishou's power is being restricted in the presence of our Black Crystal, the reverse is also true. Right now, the very presence of the Ginzuishou is acting as a limiter to the Black Crystal's growth."

"And what do you suggest we do," Demando questioned with a contemplative gaze, "We cannot simply take the Ginzuishou from Serenity. Even when she had been unconscious and weakened by the aura of the Black Crystal, the Ginzuishou was still able to repel our efforts in taking it away from its master."

"The solution is quite simple my prince," Wiseman answered confidently, "If the Ginzuishou follows the will of its wielder, then we must simply persuade Serenity to join our cause. Would that not also suit your desires my prince?"

A grin slowly formed on Demando's face as his adviser's suggestion sank into his mind.

"Yes, with Serenity at my side, our victory will be assured. No one will be able to stand against me," the Black Moon Prince declared with an almost animalistic expression etched on his face, "With the power of my third eye I can easily-"

"If I may be so bold as to say my prince," Wiseman interrupted, "I believe it would be best if you left the matter of persuading Serenity to me."

"Do you take me for a fool Wiseman," Demando replied, the suspicion returning in his eyes, "Why would I leave such an important task to you? I am fully aware of the fact that you have your own motives for approaching my clan. I merely tolerate your secrets because your services have proven useful, but bare in mind that if I ever find reason to distrust you, I will personally execute you."

"Of course my prince. I meant no disrespect, but I am sure you are also aware that the hypnotic power of your third eye weakens if Serenity was to leave your side," Wiseman stated calmly, "If the past senshis and the King's past self are somehow able to rescue her and distance her from you and the Black Crystal, the spell you plan on placing on her will be easily broken."

"So what do you suggest," Demando grudgingly inquired.

"Rest assured my prince, you will still be the one to bind Serenity under your spell with the power of your third eye, but before doing so, we must first engulf her entire being with the Black Crystal's energy. With her body and mind already beginning to weaken by merely being in close vicinity of the Black Crystal, now is the perfect time to incorporate the Black Crystal's energy into her body. With enough dark energy flowing in her body, Serenity will be unable to escape our control even with the Ginzuishou's power."

"Yes," Demando said as he stared at his extended hands with a crazed look, "Yes, with Serenity finally at my side I will achieve absolute power! Crystal Tokyo, the Earth, the entire universe or anything else I desire will be mine to do with as I wish! No one can deny me or my clan anything ever again!"

With a vision of his desired future etched clearly in his mind, Demando turned to head toward his goddess's confinement, eager to put the plan in motion.

Remaining silent, Wiseman watched Demando's figure slowly disappear down the hall along with the sound of his fading laughter.

'_Human emotions are so easily manipulated,' _Wiseman thought with a quiet scoff, '_I merely have to prey on their desires and they will act accordingly to my wishes. Let the foolish prince bask in his illusionary power and control. With all the pieces of my plan in motion, my full resurrection is rapidly approaching.'_

"Then I will finally be able to exact my revenge on those who had tried to strip me of my power and banished me to Nemesis all those decades ago," Wiseman whispered darkly as he watched the Black Crystal continue to strengthen before him, "Soon they will learn the true meaning of fear by the hands of the Death Phantom."

* * *

"It just won't budge," Usagi muttered as she attempted to slam down the double-doors for what felt like the millionth time.

With a tired and defeated sigh, she slid down to the floor and gazed around the confines of her room once more. Since she had pulled herself together several minutes after Demando's departure, she had been scaling ever nook and cranny of the room trying to find some way to escape, but all her efforts thus far have proven fruitless. Other than the double doors, the only other exit would be the small veranda connected to the room, but one look outside had dashed all her hope of using it as an escape route. While the veranda was neither locked nor guarded, the height of the drop would no doubt kill her even if she was able to change into her senshi form.

"There's got to be something I can do," Usagi whispered as she clutched her head in frustration.

Her attempt to push back the feeling of panic became harder and harder as she found herself unable to grasp onto any sliver of hope. With each passing second, Usagi was filled only with more doubt. Her inability to transform, the suffocating dark aura surrounding her, the overwhelming likelihood that her friends will never find her here in the future and the fresh memory of Demando's words all fed her growing fear and anxiety.

"It's hopeless," Usagi whispered as she slowly pushed herself up and made her way onto the veranda.

Looking out at the barren landscape around her prison, the only still standing structure she could make out was the small figure of a crystalline building far away in the distance. From what she had heard from Rubeus on his ship, Usagi figured that must be the Crystal Palace that remained untouched despite the Black Moon Clan's various attempts at infiltrating it.

'_Is that where the King is...Mamo-chan's future self.'_

An intense feeling of sorrow gripped her heart at the thought. It felt like she was purposely given this vintage point to mock her of her current situation. The sight of salvation in clear view, but she was powerless to reach it. Yet that was not the sole reason for her sadness.

"Do you hate me in this time Mamo-chan," Usagi asked brokenly as fresh tears formed in her eyes, "Is that why you tried to break us apart?"

Hands clutched tightly to her chest, she broke out into quiet sobs as the same feeling of self-loathing she had endured during the break-up returned. Usagi felt sure that her prince must have come to hate her because of her inability to measure up to her past self as Princess Serenity. Not only that, but the fact her future self may have caused this war by denying Demando and his people the freedom to return to the Earth proved to her that she was not fit to shoulder such power like her late mother, Queen Serenity, had. So absorbed in her thoughts, Usagi failed to notice the creeping dark energy that began to surround her. Nor did she notice the Black Moon Prince standing silently behind her with a fragment of the Black Crystal in his hand.

"Maybe they're better off without me," Usagi mumbled as her mind slowly began to cloud with haziness, "They don't need me...No one needs me."

"That's where you're wrong my sweet Serenity," Demando whispered into Usagi's ear, "I need you. Forget those fools who never saw you for your worth. Forget that man who caused you nothing but pain and heartache. All you have to do is take my hand Serenity and I will make all the pain disappear."

Slowly turning to face Demando, Usagi looked upon his outstretched hand with a vacant gaze. A strange urge to take hold of the offered hand surged throughout her body, but a part of her mind remained defiant. If she was to accept the dark prince's offer, it would be an act of betrayal to everyone she love and cherish. Even if her friends and prince were to ever truly betray her. She would never wish them hurt. She would rather continue to endure this pain for eternity than to sell her soul to the devil because of a moment's weakness and live with the guilt of her mistake.

"N-n-no," Usagi managed to whisper, but found herself unable to say or do anything more.

A deep scowl formed on his face as Demando felt Usagi's inner struggle to shake off the Black Crystal's influence.

'_Still you define me.'_

"But it matters not because soon you will live only for me my dear Serenity. Once I bathe you in the full power of the Black Crystal, you will willingly choose to stand by my side," Demando declared as he enhanced his control of Usagi's mind with his third eye, "And together we will destroy our enemies. Like that wretched Endymion, isn't that right my sweet Serenity?"

"Yes my prince," Usagi answered expressionlessly as the vacantness returned in her eyes.

Smiling triumphantly at her obedient response, Demando continued seductively, "Come my Queen, the Black Crystal awaits."

"As you command," Usagi replied before accepting his outstretched hand.

* * *

Hidden among the ruins of demolished buildings, Tuxedo-Kamen and the four senshis observed the looming structure of the Black Crystal Palace.

"I don't see any guards around," Venus commented aloud.

"Maybe they have a barrier around their palace like the one around the Crystal Palace," Mars suggested as she turned toward Mercury with a questioning look.

"Not exactly," Mercury replied as she continued to scan the structure with her visor, "Unlike the barrier around the Crystal Palace, the barrier here acts as a detector."

"In other words it would be pointless to try to sneak in undetected," Tuxedo-Kamen said with a frown.

"That's just fine with me," Jupiter said with a grin, "We can just blast our way through the front entrance and save us the trouble of trying to find another way in."

"Are you crazy," Mars hissed in horror, "That will just make us easy targets. We're trying to rescue Usagi, not get ourselves captured too...or worse, killed."

"It's not like it'll make a difference if we try to sneak in. Either way they will know we're here once we step into their barrier," Jupiter argued, "At least this way we won't have to waste time trying to find another way in."

"Jupiter has a point Mars," Venus acknowledged, "But it would be suicidal if we charge in blindly without any kind of plan. Mercury can you locate where Usagi-chan is being held in their palace right now?"

"The intense amount of dark energy here is weakening the energy signature of the Ginzuishou," Mercury replied while rapidly inputting commands into her mini-computer, "But I can pinpoint that Usagi-chan is heading toward the center of the palace where the source of the dark energy is...This is bad you guys. The closer she gets to the dark energy source, the weaker the energy signature of her Ginzuishou becomes!"

"Looks like we really have no time to lose," Mars admitted worriedly, "We will have to risk a frontal assault and try to reach Usagi as quickly as possible."

All nodding in agreement, they all rose and made their way out of the demolished building. Once they were sure no enemy was in sight, the five rushed at the palace entrance with Jupiter and Mars in the lead.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Fire Soul!"

The double attack made quick work of the palace gate. Not waiting for the smoke to clear, the five made their way through the charred opening.

"Which way," Mars asked hurriedly.

"According to my scanner, Usagi-chan should be straight down that corridor," Mercury replied immediately.

Before any of them could reach the archway of the corridor, Petz and Calaveras suddenly appeared above them.

"None of you are going anywhere," Petz exclaimed as she fired her dark thunder straight at the entry way.

Leaping out of the way, the five watched in horror as the attack caused the archway to collapse, obstructing their path.

"Mercury is there another way," Venus asked as she dodged Calaveras's whip.

"Yes, but it will take longer to reach-"

"We don't have a choice," Venus interrupted after regrouping with Jupiter, "I highly doubt these two will simply allow us to blast through that pile of rubble like we did with their door."

"You three go on ahead. We'll catch up once we take care of these clowns," Jupiter exclaimed.

With a nod, Mercury turned and headed down a separate corridor with Mars and Tuxedo-Kamen close behind.

"Do you really think we would just let you leave," Petz exclaimed as she sent an attack after the three.

"That's exactly what we're here for," Jupiter shot back as her attack intercepted Petz's.

Placing themselves between the two sisters and the hallway their companions had fled down, Venus and Jupiter returned the venomous glares directed at them with their own.

"It's time for us to finally settle old scores once and for all," Venus declared, "We will make you regret ever laying a hand on our friend."

"Don't get cocky," Petz growled easily falling prey to Venus's taunt.

"As if either of you could lay a hand on us without the help of your precious Sailor Moon," Calaveras retorted with an evil glint in her eyes, "After all, it was thanks to the incompetence of you worthless senshis that we were able to capture your dear princess."

Enraged by Calaveras's words, Jupiter blindly charged at the two sisters despite Venus's protest. Amusement at the lightning senshi's rage clear in their eyes, Petz and Calaveras easily dodged her wild swings and sent her crashing into a pillar with a combined attack.

"Jupiter," Venus exclaimed as she used her golden chain to pull her friend away from the second wave of attack.

Once her partner was out of harms way, Venus immediately sent her attack to separate the two sisters in the air.

"Cresento Beam!"

Landing on the ground to avoid the attack, Petz angrily turned to her attacker with dark energy emitting in the palm of her hand.

"You," Petz shouted with an animalistic growl as she prepared to return fire.

"You idiot! Look behind you," Calaveras exclaimed to her sister.

The warning came too late as Petz found herself slammed onto the ground after Jupiter's fist connected with her face. Before she could even attempt to raise back onto her feet, Petz found herself sent flying straight into Calaveras by Venus's chain.

"Get off me," Calaveras said as she tried to push her sister aside.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Seeing the attack heading straight for them, Calaveras attempted to leap into the air to avoid it herself only to find a foreign weight pulling her down by her right wrist. Turning with the intent to demand her sister to release her, she noticed Petz was lying unconscious beside her. Baffled at what was holding her down, she looked down to her wrist to find it was bound to her sister's by a golden chain. Eyes widening in horror, she was too late to dodge the incoming attack with the extra weight of her unconscious sister holding her back. Her scream filled the air as the electrocuting attack sent her and Petz flying back against the wall.

Regrouping, Venus and Jupiter cautiously watched as the smoke cleared to reveal their opponents lying unconscious and badly injured against the crumbled wall. After exchanging relieved smiles, Venus quickly bind the two together against a pillar with her chain.

"Now lets clear that blockage and see if we beat the others to Usagi-chan," Jupiter said with a smile, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Moments after the two senshis disappeared down the corridor, Wiseman phased into the battle-torn room. Levitating over to the two unconscious sisters, the crystal ball floating between the palms of his hands suddenly emitted a burst of dark energy.

"Pathetic weaklings," Wiseman said coldly as the dark energy surrounded the two sisters, "The power of my Black Crystal was wasted on such trash."

Screams of agony rang out as the two were quickly drained of their dark powers and life energy until only their mummified corpses remained.

"I have no use for those who cannot serve their purpose."

**A/N: Well the Death Phantom/Wiseman finally made his appearance. His role in this story has finally begun...after almost twenty chapters have passed. Well the story should be entering its final stages, but that's not to say it's almost over. I'll let you decide if that's a good or bad thing. 'Til next time.**


	19. Never Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

The sound of racing footsteps echoed down the deserted corridor. Not bothering to question the lack of people and guards, Mercury, Mars and Tuxedo-Kamen soon found their path blocked by a large double-door.

"My scanner indicates that Usagi-chan and the Ginzuishou are both in that room along with an object emitting large amount of dark energy," Mercury said worriedly, "The dark energy is rapidly contaminating the Ginzuishou's pure energy."

"Usako," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed in panic as he pushed passed Mercury to get to the double-doors.

"No Tuexdo-Kamen-sama don't go near the doors!"

The warning came too late. Mars and Mercury watched in horror as Tuxedo-Kamen was forcefully thrown back before his hand even came in contact with the double-doors. Immediately racing to his side, the two senshis slowly helped him raise to his feet. While mostly unharmed, his gloved hands that almost touched the door held scorch marks.

"A barrier," he growled out venomously.

"Yes. According to my scanner, this barrier surrounds the entire center of the palace. It's erected from inside that room by a powerful dark energy signature," Mercury said with a frown, "The only way to break through it is to hit it with an attack more powerful than the energy signature keeping this barrier up."

"In other words, none of you will get through."

Surprised by the unfamiliar voice, they turned to find a completely cloaked figure now hovered before the double-doors. Even Mercury and Tuxedo-Kamen, whose spiritual senses were less keen than Mars, could easily feel the evil aura given off by this man.

"Congratulation in making it this far. I must say I never expected the senshis of the past to be able to travel all the way here to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo."

"Who are you," Mars questioned uneasily.

She did not know why, but the cloaked figure before them sent shivers down her spine. Her instincts told her the _thing_ before them was more powerful than the evil aura it was _currently_ emitting.

'_Its aura feels almost inhuman.'_

"For now you may call this form Wiseman," the figure replied, "But soon my true body will be restored once the Ginzuishou and its owner are tamed."

"Is that why you're working for Demando. Helping the Black Moon Clan destroy Crystal Tokyo," Tuxedo-Kamen accused in disgust.

"Me working for that princeling," Wiseman said in between laughter, "These pitiful exiles were merely convenient pawns and soon their usefulness will come to an end. Once enough amount of dark energy from the Black Crystal has been infused into Sailor Moon's mind, both she and her Ginzuishou will be mine to control."

"You bastard! How dare you speak of Usako as if she's a puppet," Tuxedo-Kamen exclaimed, outraged at the monster before them.

"Come now Earth prince. You should be grateful. After all, this way your beloved princess won't become Demando's willing pet. Although I can't guarantee the obsessive prince haven't already claimed her," Wiseman said, purposely drawing out the last part in a taunting tone.

His anger reaching a boiling point, Tuxedo-Kamen all but lung for the cloaked man despite Mercury and Mar's worried cry for him to stop. Throwing a punch with every intent to break bones, he found himself being thrown back by an invisible force before his fist came within a foot of the intended target. Lying slump against the wall he was thrown against, he saw the blurry figures of Mars and Mercury rushing to his side. Weaving between consciousness and unconsciousness, Tuxedo-Kamen could feel his body protesting in pain against his effort to rise to his feet. Ignoring both his own body and the two senshi's protests, he pushed himself back up and slowly inched his way toward the double doors that kept him from his love. There was but a single thought running through his mind and that was to get to his Usako's side. Nothing else mattered. Not the concern cries of the two senshis. Not the malicious taunts of Wiseman. Only the desire to reach his princess echoed through his mind.

'_Please. I need the power to save Usako.'_

In his desperation, Tuxedo-Kamen tried to ignore the hot burning sensation rapidly growing in his right hand. It was only at the mystified cries of the two senshis for him to look at his right hand that caused him to realize the pain in his hand was gone even though the warmth from the heat remained. Lifting up his right hand, he found his palm was shrouded by golden energy.

"What trickery is this," Wiseman demanded, clearly as surprised as Tuxedo-Kamen and the two senshis.

Paying no heed to Wiseman's question, Tuxedo-Kamen's surprised look quickly melted away, leaving a calm expression as if the glow surrounding his hand was the most normal thing in the world. For a reason he couldn't explain, the golden energy gathering in his palm felt new, yet familiar.

'_Tuxed_o_ La Smoking Bomber,'_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Not taking even a moment to question the voice, he instinctively stretched out his right arm, palm aimed at the double-door and exclaimed, "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

A stream of golden energy shot from his palm and collided with the doors in a loud explosion. Without waiting for the smokescreen to completely disperse, Tuxedo-Kamen rushed through the now demolished entrance straight toward the two figures standing before the large looming Black Crystal.

"USAKO!"

Coming out of their surprised trance, Mars and Mercury followed his lead and quickly raced after, leaving a stunned Wiseman to stare disbelievingly at the wreckage.

'_Impossible, how could the King's past self have the power to break down the Black Crystal's barrier...Then again, I have never witness the King's power personally. It was the Queen's Ginzuishou alone that sealed me away all those decades ago. Perhaps I underestimated the King's power,' _Wiseman thought darkly, silently scolding himself for the mistake, '_But no matter, once the Ginzuishou is mine to control, neither the King or his past self will be a threat to me. For now I shall let Demando take care of these nuisance. There is one more matter for me to take care of to ensure the Queen's past self will only be under my control alone. Pity, if only I stalled them a bit longer this wouldn't have been necessary.'_

Sleeking back into the shadows, Wiseman quietly vanished to finish his preparations.

Unaware of the mad man's plan or his departure, Mars, Mercury and Tuxedo-Kamen found their path to Usagi blocked by the Black Moon prince.

"You people just don't know when to give up," Demando said with a frown.

"Return Sailor Moon to us," Mars demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Demando replied smoothly.

Turning his back as if daring them to attack when their princess was so close to him, Demando wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist. When she showed no sign of struggle, he inwardly released a sigh of relief as he had been afraid the process had been interrupted before enough dark energy have been infused in his captive.

'_Complete process or not, it doesn't matter as long as Serenity is mine,'_ Demando thought, a victorious smile spreading wide when Usagi gazed up at him with the same adoring smile she normally reserved for Mamoru.

But even as she smiled, her eyes held only emptiness.

"You see," Demando continued, heart soaring at the heart-broken look on Tuxedo-Kamen's face, "Serenity's loyalty now lies with me. Isn't that right my dear?"

"Yes my prince," Usagi replied.

"No Usako, you have to snap out of it!"

"Please Usagi-chan, you can't lose to the Black Crystal!"

But their pleads fell on deaf ears for Usagi did not even acknowledge their presence. It was as if Demando was the only one registered in her mind.

"Undo what you have done or I will burn you with flames ten times hotter than those of hell," Mars threatened darkly as flickers of flames danced upon her fingertips.

"Unlike the pathetic Earth prince over there, I will not relinquish my sweet Serenity's devotion merely because I was threatened," Demando replied, a knowing glance at the momentary flash of guilt on Tuxedo-Kamen's face.

"I may not fully understand what you're talking about, but I do know you have no right to compare yourself to Tuxedo-Kamen-sama," Mars said as she pointed an accusing finger at Demando, "They truly love each other while you could only obtain this false loyalty through dirty tricks."

"Love," Demando repeated the word in disgust before releasing his hold on Usagi and breaking out into crazed laughter.

Confused by this reaction, the three watched him wearily, but did not miss how Demando have placed a small distance between him and Usagi.

'_Just a little further,'_ the three thought simultaneously as they kept alert for any opening to attack the dark prince and reach Usagi.

"Love is but an illusion," Demando sneered taking slow menacing steps forward, "It is only something fools would believe in and dream about. But like all dreams, it can't last forever. Now allow me to wake you from your dreams and show you reality where in the end power is the only thing that matters."

One arm extended, Demando spread his palm and a stream of dark energy shot straight at the three. Quickly jumping out of the way, Mars was the first to recover and return fire.

"Mars Fire Bird Strike!"

Unimpressed by the attack, Demando easily dodged by leaping into the air. A smirk on his face, he prepared to strike back, but a sudden feel of increasing temperature behind him caused him to spin around. To his surprise, the flaming bird made a loop around and was flying straight at him with increasing speed.

'_Shit!'_

A large explosion shook the room when the fiery attack hit its target. Not paying heed to the raging battle around him, Tuxedo-Kamen quickly made his way to the motionlessly standing Usagi.

"Usako," he exclaimed as he shook her by the shoulders, "You have to snap out of it. Please, you couldn't have forgotten us!"

Her hollow gaze slowly met his, but as the seconds passed, not even a single hint of recognition appeared. While she made no attempt to escape his grip, her expression remained impassive. There was no sign of any personal will in her as her vacant gaze returned its attention to the battling Demando. She eerily reminded him of a lifeless doll.

"Think Usako, remember your friends. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, they are all fight for you. And Chibi-usa, she's waiting for us to bring you back. You promised her...you promised Chibi-usa you will help save her mother," Tuxedo-Kamen pleaded shakily, "Please, you couldn't have forgotten about your promise...you couldn't have forgotten about me."

Shutting his eyes in an attempt to reign in his emotions, the tears that had misted his vision began to slide down his face. The wetness caught him by surprise. He couldn't recall the last time he had cried. Ever since the day he had come to accept his parents' death, he had vowed to remain strong. After all, without his parents, he had became alone in the world. He had always thought that remaining goal oriented without relying on anyone but himself would shield him from the pain of losing someone he loved again. Of course all that changed when Usagi came into his life. From the moment they met, she had brought out feelings in him that he thought he had lost from his experience as an orphan. Laughter, joy, anticipation, even annoyance and anger became treasured emotions as long as she was the one to evoke them. But no matter what emotion she brought out of him, there was one she never caused: loneliness.

"Please Usako, I don't want to be alone again," he pleaded in a soft broken tone.

A sudden warmth on his cheek caused him to open his eyes. Hesitantly raising his head, his gaze soon locked onto Usagi's. No longer hollow or distant, Usagi's eyes were filled with warmth, understanding and a hint of guilt. Grasping the hand that was against his face as if to make sure it was not an illusion, both his eyes and voice were filled with hope and uncertainty as he spoke her name, "Usako?"

"I would never let you feel alone again Mamo-chan," she whispered as tears began to mist her eyes, "Thank you for coming for me."

Releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding, Tuxedo-Kamen pulled Usagi flushed against him as he replied shakily, "Always Usako. Always."

Locked in her prince's loving embrace, a small smile adorned her face as she returned the gesture with equal vigor.

**A/N: The decision to use Mamoru's power in the manga just suddenly sprung onto me while I was writing this chapter. Frankly I thought it fit that only his golden crystal's power would be strong enough to compete with the Black Crystal when they didn't have Usagi and the Ginzuishou on their side. 'Til next time.**


End file.
